We are family
by Skayt
Summary: Même si Talia se garderait bien de le dire, Peter était tout pour elle... et elle n'était pas seule à fondre devant ce petit monstre. Oooh que non.
1. Peter-sitting

_Hello,_

_Oui c'est encore moi et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de IHAN ou WCh (sans blaaague, j'en ai de bonnes le matin .). _

_A la base ça devait juste être un OS, isolé de tout le reste, mais finalement... bah oui mais non (j'aime bien le principe du "bah oui mais non") et à la place il y aura plusieurs petit OS (vraiment petits les OS, d'ailleurs... quasiment des pas-drabble finalement) réunis ensemble (plus pratique non)_

_Je remercie LiliEhlm le super-héros des mots !_

_Et chocobi6 quiiiiii, sans le savoir (et c'est là tout le génie) m'aura donné envie de faire cet OS (enfin l'autre OS mais vu que c'est pas lui bah voilà quoi)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Peter-sitting**

En tailleur sur le canapé, Peter regardait les dessins animés qui passaient à la télévision.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une cassette que lui avais mis Talia afin de le garder calme tandis qu'elle cuisinait.

Possible...

Mais au fond : quelle importance ?

Le seul truc qui comptait vraiment, c'était de pouvoir regarder des dessins animés assis en tailleur sur le canapé, parce que ça, mine de rien, c'était vachement cool.

De temps en temps, sa sœur, depuis la cuisine, jetait de petits coups d'œil vers le salon.

L'aînée de la fratrie Hale voulait s'assurer que son frère cadet était toujours calmement installé devant Les mystérieuses cités d'or ; qu'il allait bien ; qu'il ne faisait rien de dangereux.

De dangereux pour lui.

De dangereux pour elle.

De dangereux pour la maison.

Rien de dangereux, quoi.

C'est que Talia le connaissait plutôt bien, ce mini-garou.

Elle le connaissait comme s'ils étaient de la même famille.

Ce qui tombait plutôt bien vu qu'ils étaient frère et sœur.

Peter avait un talent certain en matière de bêtise.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à mettre la maison sens dessus dessous... puis offrait un immense sourire, innocent si possible, à la personne qui était en train de le gronder, espérant qu'on le pardonne aussitôt.

Et on le pardonnait... peut-être pas aussitôt mais pas loin.

\- Tout va bien, Peter ?

\- Yup, répondit simplement l'enfant, sans quitter Esteban des yeux. J'ai faim.

Talia sourit.

Même si elle se garderait bien de le dire à ses parents, qui risqueraient alors de la réquisitionner plus souvent pour du Peter-sitting (sans la partie sitting), elle aimait beaucoup ces quelques soirées passées à surveiller son petit frère qu'elle ne voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant et qui lui manquait terriblement.

Cette petite boule d'énergie et de joie lui manquait.

Elle aimerait, parfois, pouvoir l'embarquer dans sa chambre étudiante au lieu de prendre ces bouquins dont elle n'avait que faire.

Elle pourrait ainsi le retrouver tous les soirs en rentrant de la fac. Retrouver son sourire immense, montant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Retrouver ses grands yeux remplis d'innocence (innocence feinte mais innocence tout de même).

Elle aimerait pouvoir l'entendre lui raconter ses journées à l'école, expliquer tout ce qu'il avait pu y faire avec ses amis... et s'étonner devant ses bonnes notes.

Elle aimerait pouvoir le voir grandir, aussi. Talia avait toujours un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison pour le week-end, après des semaines d'absences, et remarquait que Peter avait encore gagné quelques centimètres.

Elle aimerait aussi être là pour lui, quand il en a besoin. Être là pour l'aider à contrôler ses transformations qui étaient encore parfois un peu hasardeuses et difficiles à vivre.

Elle aimerait être là... tout simplement.

Même si Talia se garderait bien de le dire : Peter était tout pour elle.

Il était le petit frère qu'elle protégerait toujours.

Le petit frère qu'elle favorisera toujours.

Le petit frère qu'elle fera toujours passer en premier.

Le petit frère qui, s'il n'était pas parfait, était le plus adorable du monde.

Le plus adorable, oui... quand il n'était pas un petit monstre pur et simple.

Il était souvent un petit monstre.

Rarement pur.

Jamais simple.

\- On mange quoi ?

\- Du poisson.

De là où elle était, Talia imaginait déjà parfaitement la tête de Peter.

Une grimace.

Et une belle !

\- Et je mange quoi ?

\- Papa a dit qu'il restait du poulet pour toi ce soir.

Et maintenant un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il se reconcentrait sur ses dessins animés.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ce môme.

Elle l'aimait, ce môme, certes... mais ça n'empêchait pas Talia d'avoir régulièrement envie d'étrangler son frère tant il pouvait se montrer insupportable.

\- Peter ! Hurlait-elle à travers toute la maison. Reviens-ici ! Reviens ou je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents ! PETER ! Je suis sérieuse !

\- T'oserais pas, nargua-t-il.

\- Ooooh, tu veux parier mon bonhomme ?

\- J'suis trop mignon et tu m'aimes beaucoup trop, sourit l'enfant.

Que répondre à ça ?

\- Viens ici, petit monstre, ou je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents !

Bienvenue chez les Hale.

* * *

_Et un mini-Peter, un !_

_J'ai énormément de mal à donner un âge à Talia, à savoir quand Laura est née et tout ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il doit y avoir une grosse différence d'âge entre l'oncle Peter et la nièce Laura mais bon... donc j'ai pris le parti de ne pas parler de Laura (solution de facilitéééééééééé)_

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à donner des idées pour d'autres mini-Peter etc ! :)_


	2. Jeu serait sage

_Hello,_

_On s'en doute, ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre de I have a nightmare ou Wolfchester... mais un nouvel OS (mini-OS) avec Peter et Talia._

_Je remercie toujours LiliEhlm, super-héros des mots et de tout le reste._

_Et Chocobi6 parce que c'est toujours elle qui m'aura donné envie de faire ces OS sans même le savoir._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Jeu serait sage**

Talia avait été réquisitionnée par ses parents, encore une fois.

Elle devait donc surveiller Peter, encore encore une fois.

Pendant une semaine.

Entièèèère !

Rien que ça !

Heureusement que ses partiels étaient terminés.

Réviser avec son frère dans les pattes n'avait rien d'une tâche aisée.

Croyez-la : elle a déjà essayé.

Et rapidement abandonné.

Faut dire, aussi, que résister à sa petite bouille... c'est pas franchement évident.

« Tal, tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

« Tal, tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

« Tal, joue avec moiiiiii... »

« Taaaaaal, pourquoi tu veux pas jouer avec moi ? »

« Tu m'aimes pas, en vrai, j'suis sûr. »

Après ça elle craquait systématiquement.

Vraiment systématiquement.

Elle avait beau savoir que Peter savait que c'était faux, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Talia ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser dire ça.

Alors elle allait jouer...

Oui, elle se faisait avoir en beauté.

D'autant plus que Peter n'hésitait jamais bien longtemps avant de sortir cette phrase de sa petite voix trop mignonne.

C'est qu'il savait avoir ce qu'il voulait, le monstre. En plus de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Papa et maman te donnent combien pour me surveiller cette semaine ?

\- Peter...

\- Tu m'aimes pas, hein ?

Talia soupira.

Elle attrapa la télécommande de la télévision, posée sur le canapé, près de ses pieds, puis tourna la tête, fixant son frère.

Elle avait joué. Elle avait perdu.

\- A quoi tu veux jouer, Peter ?

L'enfant eut un grand sourire, ravi de voir que sa sœur craquait... une fois encore.

\- La bonne paye.

Évidemment.

C'était toujours La bonne paye.

Ou le Risk.

Talia préférait nettement le premier.

Même si elle perdait toujours.

Et elle le faisait même pas exprès !

\- Si tu veux, j'te laisserais gagner, proposa, malicieux, le plus petit. Ou pas.

Bah voyons...

\- Si tu perds, j'aurais le droit d'aller dormir quand je veux. Et si je gagne, c'est moi qui décide où on va manger demain.

Talia sourit.

\- Et si c'est moi qui gagne ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Oui mais imaginons que ça arrive... que se passe-t-il si c'est moi ?

\- Hmm... je... je serais sage ? Suggéra Peter.

L'aînée souriait de plus en plus.

\- Heureusement que tu gagneras pas, hein.

* * *

_Et un mini-Peter, un !_

_J'ai énormément de mal à donner un âge à Talia, à savoir quand Laura est née et tout ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il doit y avoir une grosse différence d'âge entre l'oncle Peter et la nièce Laura mais bon... donc j'ai pris le parti de ne pas parler de Laura (solution de facilitéééééééééé)_

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; _

_N'hésitez pas non plus ) donner des idées pour d'autres mini-Peter etc ! :)_


	3. Petit monstre

_Hello,_

_On s'en doute, ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre de I have a nightmare ou Wolfchester... mais un nouvel OS (mini-OS) avec Peter et Talia._

_Je remercie toujours LiliEhlm, super-héros des mots et de tout le reste._

_Et Chocobi6 parce que c'est toujours elle qui m'aura donné envie de faire ces OS sans même le savoir._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Petit monstre**

Peter allait la tuer.

L'achever.

Il l'avait déjà tuée, en fait.

Talia était fatiguée de devoir surveiller ce petit monstre H24.

Il courait.

Partout.

Toujours.

Tout le temps !

Il était infatigable.

Increvable.

Infernal !

Les rares fois où Peter était vraiment à plat, il lui suffisait de dormir (ou de somnoler, ou, tout simplement, de ne rien faire) une heure ou deux et c'était reparti pour un tour.

Ou deux.

Généralement beaucoup plus...

Le truc, c'était que c'était reparti pour lui.

Pas pour elle.

Certainement pas pour elle.

\- Peteeeeeeeer, gronda Talia. Ouvre cette porte.

\- Non, refusa, catégorique, le plus jeune. J'irais pas !

\- Peter ! Il est tard ! Beaucoup trop tard pour que tu sois encore debout et en vadrouille.

\- Non. Non. Non. J'irais pas dormir. J'suis même pas fatigué, d'abord. Je pète le feuuuuuu.

Talia posa son front sur la porte de la salle de bain.

Salle de bain dans laquelle s'était barricadé Peter.

Il y a une heure.

Une trèèèèès longue heure, d'ailleurs.

\- Sors de là et demain je te ferais des cookies.

Au point où ils en étaient, c'était marchander ou crever.

Marchander ou camper dans le couloir, cette nuit.

Mine de rien, le choix était vite fait.

\- Ce soir, tenta l'enfant.

\- Non. Maintenant, tu vas au lit.

\- Ce soir, comme ça j'en aurais demain matin.

C'était à prendre ou à laisser.

Si elle ne saisissait pas sa chance maintenant, Peter risquait de faire monter les enchères. Et vite !

Talia ne voulait pas qu'il fasse monter les enchères.

Genre... pas du tout.

Elle céda.

\- C'est d'accord. Tu vas au lit maintenant et sans faire d'histoire et je fais les cookies ce soir.

Talia entendit le verrou tourner et, non sans plaisir, vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un Peter en pyjama.

Un Peter avec de tout petits yeux.

Et du dentifrice au coin de la bouche.

\- Viens là, petit monstre.

\- J'suis pas un petit monstre, ronchonna-t-il, croisant les bras et peinant de plus en plus à masquer sa fatigue. J'suis adorable.

\- Dit celui qui s'est enfermé une heure dans la salle de bain pour ne pas aller dormir, railla Talia.

\- Dit celle qui a accepté de me faire des cookies ce soir pour que j'en sorte, répliqua le plus jeune.

La sœur ne répondit rien au frère.

A quoi bon ?

\- Puis, en plus, on ne fait pas des cookies un jeudi soir aux petits monstres. Donc je suis pas un petit monstre.

\- Tu es un petit monstre, Peter, rit-elle en le mettant au lit. Crois-moi, t'en es un.

L'enfant sourit.

Il se laissa ensuite border sans rechigner, même pas pour la forme.

Dieu ! Il devait vraiment être crevé.

\- Alors je suis le plus adorable des petits monstres...

\- N'exagérons rien.

\- Le plus adorable des petits monstres, pour l'instant. Derek sera le plus adorable, lui.

\- Derek ? Releva-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Ton fils.

Ah bah oui...

Logique...

Mais si son fils devait être aussi pénible que son frère : alors elle préférait ne pas en avoir.

* * *

_Et un mini-Peter, un !_

_J'ai énormément de mal à donner un âge à Talia, à savoir quand Laura est née et tout ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il doit y avoir une grosse différence d'âge entre l'oncle Peter et la nièce Laura mais bon... donc j'ai pris le parti de ne pas parler de Laura (solution de facilitéééééééééé)_

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; _

_N'hésitez pas non plus ) donner des idées pour d'autres mini-Peter etc ! :)_


	4. Comédie

_Hello,_

_Je pensais poster tous les deux jours mais avec mon stage ça risque de devenir chaud donc ça sera plus aléatoire qu'autre chose (et en général si je dis ça ça sera soit TRES aléatoire soit aussi aléatoire que mon petit-déj donc...)_

_Je remercie toujours LiliEhlm, super-héros des mots et de tout le reste._

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Comédie**

Peter se tenait fermement à un des barreaux des escaliers.

Il s'y accrochait, même.

Tel un koala à son arbre.

Un koala particulièrement pénible... mais un koala quand même.

\- Peter, tu ne me feras pas le coup tous les soirs...

\- J'veux pas. J'suis pas fatigué. Steuplaiiiiit, Tal.

Talia roula des yeux.

Voilà autre chose...

Comme si elle allait le croire alors qu'il n'y a même pas cinq minutes il était en train de s'endormir sur son épaule.

La prochaine fois, elle attendrait qu'il soit complètement endormi puis irait le mettre au lit elle-même.

Non mais !

\- M'oblige pas à m'énerver, Peter.

\- Je t'oblige à rien et t'es déjà énervée, toute façon...

Un point pour le nain.

\- Tu m'aimes pas, en vrai, j'suis sûr...

Et le revoilà avec son « Tu m'aimes pas ». Ca faisait longtemps, tiens.

\- Si tu m'aimais, tu m'obligerais pas à aller dormir.

\- Si je ne t'aimais pas, tu l'aurais mangé, mon poisson.

Qui a dit que Talia n'avait que de bons arguments ?

Personne ?

Dommage.

\- Il est même pas frais, ton poisson !

Ok.

Ne plus regarder Astérix et Obélix avec Peter avant d'aller dormir.

Genre... plus jamais.

JAMAIS.

\- Peter, pourquoi toutes ces comédies ?

Changement de tactique.

\- J'veux juste pas, souffla Peter, se détachant finalement de son barreau. S'il-te-plaît...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura Talia, attrapant son frère par les épaules. Dis-moi et on pourra régler ça.

\- Y a quelque chose dans ma chambre...

\- Il y a quelque chose dans ta chambre ? Répéta la sœur aînée, surprise. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta chambre ?

\- Un monstre.

Un monstre.

Bien.

Pourquoi pas.

ça avait le mérite d'expliquer ses comédies.

\- Il y a un monstre dans ta chambre...

\- Oui. Et un qui fait peur. Il est pas tout mignon, tout adorable ni rien. Il est grand, et méchant, et pas beau, et il veut me tuer.

Talia soupira.

Peter aurait définitivement dû commencer par lui dire ça, au lieu de faire tout ce cirque pour ne pas aller dormir.

\- Et t'as peur ?

\- Bah ouais. Il est grand, méchant, pas beau et il veut me tuer, répondit aussitôt Peter. Forcément que j'aie peur.

\- Et il est là depuis quand, ce monstre ?

\- Toujours.

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas peur d'habitude, si ?

L'enfant secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

Il n'avait pas peur d'habitude.

\- Mais y a papa pour me protéger.

Talia sourit.

Si seulement leur père était là pour l'entendre.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que je suis là, moi, pour te protéger ?

\- Si mais... t'es pas papa, tu vois.

\- Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, Peter. Jamais.

\- Jamais ? Répéta Peter, plantant son regard dans celui de sa sœur. Jamais jamais ou jamais peut-être que si un jour quand même ?

\- Jamais jamais.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Je suis sûre.

\- T'es sûre sûre archi sûre y a pas plus sûre ?

\- Je suis sûre sûre archi sûre y a pas plus sûre.

Peter se tut quelques instants.

Il pesait le pour et le contre.

Essayait de voir s'il pouvait vraiment la croire.

\- Tu veux bien venir vérifier quand même ? Demanda-t-il, tout bas. Juste pour être vraiment sûrs qu'y a rien.

Talia sourit puis hocha la tête.

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait bien aller vérifier.

* * *

_Et un mini-Peter, un !_

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; _

_N'hésitez pas non plus à donner des idées pour d'autres mini-Peter etc ! :)_


	5. Cauchemar

_Hello,_

Dans les jours à venir, je me pencherais plutôt sur I have a nightmare je pense donc c'est pas dit qu'il y ait un WAF tout de suite (_bien que j'en ai encore en stock donc je dis ça pour rien_)

_Je remercie toujours LiliEhlm, super-héros des mots et de tout le reste._

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Cauchemar**

Talia dormait.

Peter dormait aussi.

C'était d'ailleurs parce que Peter dormait que Talia pouvait dormir.

Si le petit monstre avait soudainement eu envie de courir partout et faire n'importe quoi... elle aurait alors dû, à son tour, courir partout et faire n'importe quoi.

Non.

Rectification.

Et l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

En conclusion : courir partout sans la partie fun.

Doooooonc...

Talia dormait.

Peter dormait.

Tout le monde dormait ; tout le monde était content.

Tout le monde dormait jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne dorme.

Ouais, c'est tout ou rien !

Les hurlements du plus jeune, qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut, alertèrent évidemment son aînée. Celle-ci se précipita alors jusque dans la chambre de son petit frère pour voir ce qui se passait.

Petit frère qui l'accueillit d'une peluche lapin et d'un réveil matin dans la figure...

Fort heureusement, Talia sut éviter l'un des projectiles.

Devinez lequel.

\- Tal ? Souffla Peter, recroquevillé dans son lit, ses jambes ramenées tout contre lui.

Elle entendait les sanglots dans sa voix.

Elle voyait ses lèvres trembloter alors qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

Elle voyait parfaitement ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son frère aussi vulnérable : Talia craqua.

Faut dire, aussi, que n'est pas Peter qui veut et qu'il savait parfaitement être le plus mignon des gosses quand il n'était pas occupé à être le plus mignon des petits monstres.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de l'enfant et, doucement, l'amena contre elle. Le serrant.

Lui, s'agrippait à sa sœur.

Il tenait son tee-shirt aussi fort que possible.

Il pleurait.

Bien sûr qu'il pleurait.

\- Chhhht, murmura-t-elle, se voulant apaisante. Je suis là. Tout va bien. C'est rien... juste dans ta tête, Pet'. Tu crains rien, je t'assure.

\- C'est pas vrai. Je ne crains pas rien vu que j'ai peur du monstre qui veut me tuer.

Une des mains de Talia ne cessait de caresser les cheveux de Peter dont les sanglots ne semblaient pas vouloir diminuer.

\- Je ne laisserais rien de mauvais t'arriver, petit monstre. Papa et maman non plus. Personne ne laissera personne te faire du mal, d'accord ?

\- Ils demanderont pas la permission avant de me faire du mal, tu sais. Ils... vont me faire du mal et c'est tout. Tant pis si vous êtes pas d'accords.

\- Ils ne sont pas réels, Peter.

\- On est bien réels, nous, souffla l'enfant.

* * *

_Et un mini-Peter, un !_

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; _

_N'hésitez pas non plus à donner des idées pour d'autres mini-Peter etc ! :)_


	6. L'armoire

_Hello,_

_Bon la prochaine fois je dirais rien... pour que que ça vaut xD_

_Je remercie toujours LiliEhlm, super-héros des mots et de tout le reste._

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**L'armoire**

Peter se précipitait toujours vers Talia quand elle venait le chercher.  
Il se précipitait toujours vers elle comme s'il n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis des semaines...  
En général : c'était le cas.  
Aujourd'hui, pourtant, ce fut différent.

L'enfant ne se jeta pas dans les jambes de sa sœur.  
Il se contenta d'aller vers elle, lentement... et tête baissée.  
Et tête baissée ?  
La veste fermement serrée par ses petites mains, Peter ne semblait pas bien.  
Pas bien du tout.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la voiture de sa sœur et attendit devant.  
Il souhaitait juste une chose : s'installer à l'arrière, boucler sa ceinture puis regarder défiler les rues et les maisons jusqu'à chez lui.  
Jusqu'à chez eux.

Une fois là-bas, il pourrait aller dans sa chambre, se cacher dans l'armoire puis pleurer.  
Beaucoup.  
Tant pis si le monstre n'aimait pas ça et venait le manger.  
Le tuer.  
Le brûler.

Il s'en remettait.  
Peut-être.  
Probablement pas.  
Tant pis.

Talia ne tarda pas à rejoindre son cadet près de la voiture qu'elle déverrouilla. Elle regarda Peter y grimper, toujours sans un mot. Inquiète, elle contourna le véhicule, s'installa derrière le volant et verrouilla les portières.  
Elle ne démarra pas.

\- On peut y aller, Tal ? Demanda Peter d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. J'dois aller aux toilettes.  
\- C'est faux.  
\- Et alors ? On peut rentrer quand même, non ?

Talia soupira.  
Et ne démarra toujours pas.

\- Tal...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pet' ?

Peter ne répondit rien.  
Il préférait se refermer comme une huître.  
Une huître-garou, ça existe ?  
Fallait croire que oui.

Les yeux rivés vers l'école, dont sortait encore une foule d'enfants, le mini-garou voulait vraiment rentrer.  
Vraiment vraiment.  
Ce que comprit Talia qui mit enfin le contact.

o o o

Sitôt la porte d'entrée déverrouillée, Peter se précipita à l'étage, chaussures toujours aux pieds.  
Il claqua la porte de sa chambre.  
Il n'avait toujours pas parlé, expliqué ce qui n'allait pas.

Talia décida de lui laisser un peu de temps. Il semblait vraiment vouloir en avoir.  
Puis ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave, si ?  
Elle soupira.  
Non. Ça ne devait pas être grave.  
Peter avait l'art et la manière de faire une montagne d'un rien.

Ça lui passerait lorsqu'il verrait que sa sœur ne venait pas à lui.  
Ça passerait forcément.

o o o

Ou pas.

Il était bientôt l'heure du dîner et Peter n'était pas encore descendu.  
Tendant l'oreille, Talia n'entendait rien venant de la chambre de son frère.  
Rien.  
Absolument rien.

La jeune femme finit donc par aller voir ce qui se passait.  
Ce qu'il faisait.

Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte. Puis elle le chercha des yeux.  
Elle ne le trouva pas.  
Il n'était pas à son bureau, à faire ses devoirs tout en tirant la langue parce que « maman aime pas quand je fais ça ».  
Il n'était pas dans son lit à dormir.  
Il n'était pas sous son lit à l'épier.

Inquiète, Talia se rappela que leur mère avait, plus d'une fois, mentionné le fait que Peter aimait aller se cacher dans son armoire lorsqu'il y avait un problème.  
Un vrai.  
Pourvu qu'il n'y soit pas.

L'étudiante s'approcha de l'armoire en question et l'ouvrit.  
Peter s'y trouvait, en boule, dormait... et avait pleuré.  
Elle se baissa donc et s'apprêtait à le soulever afin de le sortir de là mais, à la place, préféra le réveiller.  
Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui n'allait pas. Il devait manger.

Talia se figea.

Il y avait des traces de sang sur le tee-shirt de son cadet.  
Probablement le sien.  
Évidemment, histoire de simplifier les choses, il avait déjà dû cicatriser.  
Une petite blessure faite par un enfant ne mettait jamais longtemps à disparaître.  
Une petite blessure faite par un humain.  
Un humain juste humain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Peter ? Murmura-t-elle, espérant qu'il lui réponde, cette fois.

Il lui répondit.

\- Je me suis cogné le nez dans une porte.  
\- Et la vérité ?  
\- Je me suis battu à la récré ?

Elle avait comme un doute, pourtant.

\- As-tu frappé ?  
\- Non. On tenait mes bras.  
\- Tu t'es transformé ?  
\- Presque, chuchota Peter, honteux. Mais un surveillant est arrivé juste avant. J'suis désolé. J'sais que c'est un secret et...

Talia le serra un peu plus fort encore.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Pet', tu m'entends ?  
\- Hmm.  
\- C'est la première fois que ça arrive ?

Il secoua la tête.  
Négatif.  
Pas la première fois.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ils font ça ?  
\- Pour les cookies et l'argent de la cantine.

Talia soupira.

\- Et ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

L'enfant hésita un instant avant de dire que non.  
Ok. Donc ça faisait longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Regretta-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Y vont recommencer et pourtant j'te l'ai dis, puis...  
\- Puis quoi ?  
\- J'suis déjà le Bizarre de la classe... j'peux pas être, en plus, le Rapporteur. J'veux pas être le rapporteur. Ils vont encore plus me frapper jusqu'à ce que je rapporte plus.

Talia ferma les yeux.  
Bon sang...

\- T'avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour me protéger... finit par dire Peter, la repoussant. T'es rien d'autre qu'une menteuse. J'suis sûr, tu m'aimes même pas, en vrai !

Jamais un « tu ne m'aimes pas » n'avait fait aussi mal.

* * *

_Un peu différent des autres... mais il me tenait particulièrement à coeur._

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; _

_N'hésitez pas non plus à donner des idées pour d'autres mini-Peter etc ! :)_


	7. Le chaton

_Hello,_

_Ca fait plusieurs jours que j'ai rien posté donc... donc bah en voilà un (sans blague) ! Un peu plus léger que le précédent, en plus !_

_Merci à LiliEhlm. Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, Tony Stark et tous les autres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Le chaton**

Lorsque l'on demandait à Peter ce qu'il aimerait avoir pour son anniversaire : la réponse était toujours la même.

Toujours.

Un chat.

Un chat !

Le mini loup-garou, dernier né de la famille Hale, voulait avoir un chat.

Le plus jeune lycanthrope de la meute Hale RÊVAIT d'avoir un chat.

Un chat !

Un comble !

Un chaton qui grandirait.

Un chaton avec qui jouer.

Un chaton qui viendrait l'embêter.

Un chaton qui viendrait se pelotonner contre lui, pendant qu'il dormait.

Un chaton qui lui mordillerait les orteils afin de le réveiller.

Un chaton qui, l'air de rien, viendrait prendre place sur son visage.

Un chaton adorable... tout comme lui.

Peter rêvait d'un chaton.

Ou d'un chat.

Mais un chaton c'était mieux... comme ça, il aurait le chaton puis le chat.

Logique.

Pourtant, Peter n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer.

Quand il accompagnait sa mère chez le vétérinaire, afin de parler avec leur émissaire, l'enfant allait toujours voir les chats.

Jamais bien longtemps, ceci dit.

Sa mère lui demandait rapidement de revenir avec elle dans le cabinet.

Elle n'avait jamais l'air très contente... sans être en colère pour autant.

Les chats non plus n'avaient jamais l'air content, étrangement.

On avait beau expliquer à Peter qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un chat, que l'animal serait malheureux et toujours sur ses gardes... rien ni faisait.

Il voulait un chat.

Un chat qui ronronnerait.

Un chat qui dissuaderait, par sa seule présence, le monstre de venir le manger durant la nuit.

Un chat qui serait toujours là, lui.

Pas comme sa mère.

Pas comme son père.

Pas comme sa soeur.

\- Tal ? Pourquoi je peux pas avoir un chaton ? Demanda Peter à voix basse. Il serait tout petit, tout mignon, il ferait plein de bêtises, mangerait des croquettes et de la pâté mais pas avec du poisson dedans, il dormirait sur le canapé et ferait des câlins à touuuut le mooonde. Ça s'rait bien, tu sais.

\- Papa et maman n'ont pas besoin d'un chaton dans la maison alors qu'ils ont déjà un Peter, se moqua la grande soeur. Tu es tout petit, tout mignon, tu fais plein de bêtises, tu dors sur le canapé et tu fais des câlins à tout le monde.

Assis sur les jambes de sa soeur, elle-même calée dans le canapé, Peter ronchonna.

\- Mais Balthazar serait toujours là, lui, murmura-t-il. Quand il ferait des bêtises on pourrait dire "Baaaaal, arrête !" ; quand il sera tout fou-fou on pourra dire "Roooh, Taz !" et il serait vraiment tout mignon, hein.

\- Et s'il ne l'était pas ? Hasarda Talia.

\- Je lui apprendrais.

Bah voyons !

* * *

Dans les bonus pour I have a nightmare (dont la suite est en cours, oui oui je continue à le dire), Peter a un chat qui s'appelle Castiel... Balthazar cette fois-ci... Bon bah y a plus qu'à caser Gabriel :)

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; _

_N'hésitez pas non plus à donner des idées pour d'autres mini-Peter etc ! :)_


	8. Monstre

_Hello,_

_Merci, pour ne pas changer mais un peu quand même, à LiliEhlm qui est toujours géniale et touuuut ce que vous voulez_

_Et merci à vous pour les reviews, les mises en alertes, en favoris et tout **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Monstre**

Talia connaissait bien son frère.

Ooooh, elle ne savait pas tout de lui...

Elle ne lisait pas non plus en lui comme dans un livre ouvert...

Heureusement !

Mais elle le connaissait bien quand même, son Peter.

Assise dans la cuisine, son cadet installé en face d'elle, l'aînée de la fratrie Hale ne quittait pas son frère des yeux.

Elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose ; qu'il monopolise la parole ; qu'il pose des questions à la con ; qu'il demande son chat ; qu'il... fasse son Peter.

Bah oui mais non.

Il était silencieux, à la place.

Or, Peter n'était jamais silencieux... excepté lorsque quelque chose ne lui allait pas ; ou n'allait pas.

Tout allait bien, pour ce qu'elle en savait, puisque le petit monstre était resté avec elle tout l'après-midi.

Ce silence ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Tal ?

\- Oui, Peter ?

Parfois, Talia avait l'impression d'être sa mère et non sa sœur.

Au moins, lorsqu'elle le serait vraiment... elle saurait comment s'y prendre avec un gosse.

Et serait agréablement surprise, en prime !

C'est que la jeune femme doutait fortement que ses enfants puissent être aussi pénibles ("Mais adorable ! Oublie pas le adorable, Tal !") que son frère.

\- Les monstres... ça n'existe pas ?

\- Nop, sourit-elle, amusée.

Elle déchanta pourtant rapidement.

Les sourcils de son frère se froncèrent. Sa bouche se tordait dans tous les sens. Il penchait la tête sur le côté.

Peter n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec elle et allait répliquer quelque chose.

Génial !

Est-ce qu'un jour elle pourrait manger tranquillement ?

\- Ouais, à l'école ils disent pareil.

\- Tu vois...

\- Mais ils disent aussi que les loups-garous sont des monstres et qu'ils existent pas.

Voilà !

Exactement ce que Talia craignait !

\- Les loups-garous sont des monstres ?

Talia devait faire attention à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Sa réponse pouvait tout aussi bien signer sa perte...

\- Et bien... pour certaines personnes, oui. C'est pour ça qu'on doit garder le secret, tu vois ?

\- Donc on peut être un monstre pour quelqu'un... et pas pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- C'est ça, confirma-t-elle.

\- Bah alors... les monstres existent.

Talia ne répondit rien.

\- Donc si ça tombe y a vraiment un monstre dans mon armoire... et c'est un monstre qui pense ne pas être un monstre mais qui me considère comme un monstre et c'est pour ça qu'il veut me manger.

\- Personne ne veut te manger, Peter, soupira sa sœur.

\- Ça t'en sais rien.

\- On ne veut pas manger les gens qu'on considère comme un monstre.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

Et merde... elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- J'aimerais bien manger du dragon... juste pour voir si ça a plus un goût de poulet ou de lapin.

Surprise, Talia dévisageait son frère.

Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, franchement ?

* * *

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;_

_N'hésitez pas non plus à donner des idées pour d'autres mini-Peter etc ! :)_


	9. Balthazar

_Hello, hello,_

_J'ai passé quelques jours sans publier de petits pas-drabble maiiiiis Wolfchester et i have a nightmare ont remplacé donc... fin bref : désolée quand même :)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gère [inclure tout ce qui gère dans l'univers] !_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Balthazar**

Peter n'avait pas abandonné son envie d'avoir un petit chat, ou un grand chat il n'allait pas chipoter, gambadant dans la maison.

Il continuait à harceler sa sœur.

Et sa mère.

Et son père.

Et le malheureux monsieur Deaton.

Et... tout le monde, en fait.

Peter le voulait, ce chat...

Et foi de Peter : il l'aurait !

Quand Talia l'entendit faire cette promesse... elle ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'il réussirait à la tenir et obtenir ce qu'il désirait si ardemment.

o o o

\- Tali', c'est toi qui as pris le saumon qui était dans le frigo ?

\- Euh... non. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne le retrouve plus.

Elle aurait pu se douter de la raison...

\- Aucune idée... t'as d'mandé à papa ? Il l'a peut-être pris pour sa gamelle ce midi ?

Toutes deux supposèrent que tel était bien le cas... et n'en reparlèrent pas.

o o o

\- Chéri, tu sais où sont passées mes sardines ?

Affalé sur le canapé, un pied posé sur la table basse, les informations régionales en fond sonore, le "chéri" en question répondit d'un vague "hmm" désintéressé au possible.

Les mots-croisés avant tout !

\- Mes sardines, répéta-t-on, agacé.

\- Ça doit être Talia. Elle aime bien avoir des conserves... c'est pratique.

Après un long soupir, et un petit "'j'aimerais bien qu'on me prévienne lorsque l'on prend quelque chose dans cette maison", l'incident fut considéré comme clos.

o o o

\- Mamaaaaaaaan ! Le jambon c'était pour moi ramener à l'appart, râla Talia. Pas pour les sandwichs de Pet' !

\- J'ai des sandwichs ? Se réjouit le garnement, arrivant telle une fusée dans la cuisine.

Talia dut faire face au regard noir de sa mère.

C'est qu'il allait falloir en faire, maintenant, des sandwichs.

Génial ! Parfait !

\- Si tu rangeais tes affaires, aussi...

\- Si je rangeais mes affaires ? Répèta Talia, un sourcil haussé. Et tu veux que je le range où, si c'est pas dans le frigo ? Dans le meuble de la télé, peut-être ?

Non sans grimace, Peter fit un pas en arrière.

Prudent, il préfèra en faire deux.

Inquiet, il décida finalement de détaler à toutes jambes.

Tant pis pour les sandwichs !

Talia et sa mère se regardèrent.

La réaction de Peter était louche.

D'autant plus que ça commençait à faire beaucoup de disparitions alimentaires.

Bien qu'éparpillées sur plusieurs semaines... ça faisait quand même beaucoup trop.

\- Je crois qu'on tient notre coupable, ricana Talia.

\- Du saumon ? Des sardines ? Peter ne prendrait jamais ça... il ne supporte même pas l'odeur.

\- Je pense qu'il serait prêt à un petit sacrifice, murmura la première, une idée en tête.

o o o

Lorsque Talia entendit la porte d'entrée claquer après un "j'vais jouer dehors, m'man !", elle décida de se la jouer apprentie-espionne.

Suivre Peter à pas de loups pouvait vraiment être amusant...

Son frère ayant toujours tendance à avoir l'oreille aux aguets lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise.

\- Bal, psst, Bal, appela Peter, posant le reste de son sandwich au sol et en retirant le pain. Viens ici. Baaaal.

De là où elle se terrait, Talia vit une petite tête poilue sortir de nulle part et s'approcher...

Avant de cracher sur Peter.

\- Bal, soupira l'enfant. J't'ai d'jà dit que ça se faisait pas de cracher sur les gens... et certainement pas sur la main qui te nourrit.

Talia ricana.

Fallait croire qu'il écoutait vraiment leurs parents quand ils le disputaient à table.

L'animal cracha de nouveau.

\- Hey ! C'est toi qui est venu te paumer dans la forêt comme une andouille et qui me laisse même pas approcher pour t'en faire sortir, s'indigna Peter. Si t'étais moins bête, tu... OK. OK. T'es pas bête. Range les griffes, Bal. Range. Les. Griffes.

Il ne rangea pas les griffes.

\- Tu comprends quand j'parle ou c'est juste une coïncidence ? Demanda Peter à la bestiole miaulante, et tâchant de garder sa main éloignée autant que possible de ses vêtements afin de ne pas les tâcher de sang. Juste une coïncidence, hein ? Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Si tu me comprenais, tu me cracherais pas autant dessus et...

Une branche craqua derrière lui.

Peter se tendit aussitôt et ferma les yeux...

Avant de légèrement se décrisper.

\- Dis rien à papa et maman, Tal, murmura-t-il finalement. Steuplait, steuplait, steuplait.

Talia soupira.

Elle ne se ferait pas avoir.

Pas cette fois.

\- Steuplait.

OK.

Elle se ferait avoir cette fois encore.

\- Tu peux pas piquer la nourriture comme ça, Peter.

\- J'ai pas d'argent pour en acheter...

\- Et tu n'es pas supposé avoir un chat non plus.

\- C'est pas un chat.

\- Ah non ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore pouvoir lui inventer ?

\- C'est un chaton. C'est Balthazar.

Talia secoua la tête, amusée.

Elle se baissa ensuite, doucement, afin d'être à la même hauteur que son frère.

\- Tiens, soupira-t-elle, lui tendant un mouchoir. Ça t'évitera d'en mettre partout.

\- Merci, murmura l'enfant. Tu diras rien à papa et maman, hein ? Steuplaiiiiiit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Assise par terre, Peter à côté d'elle, Talia observait le chaton qui miaulait encore et encore sans partir pour autant.

\- Il semble bien t'aimer...

\- Tu parles. Il m'crache toujours dessus, vilain Bal !

\- Mais il reste. C'est étonnant, tu sais ?

\- Si tu l'dis, ronchonna Peter.

Après quelques minutes sans rien se dire, Peter alla se caler contre sa soeur, posant sa tête sur son épaule, le mouchoir toujours enroulé autour de sa main griffée.

\- Tu diras rien à papa et maman ?

\- Je ne dirais rien à papa et maman, assura Talia. A condition que tu ne piques plus de nourriture pour Balthazar.

\- Mais il va avoir faim. Il sait pas encore bien chasser tout seul et... il va mourir.

Avant même de l'avoir dit, Talia savait qu'elle allait le regretter... mais elle ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à cette petite bouille.

\- Je te donnerais de quoi lui acheter à manger, d'accord ? Mais dès qu'il sera grand, tu le laisses partir.

\- Mais...

\- Et tu es sage. Si tu ne l'es pas, je l'emmènerais au cabinet vétérinaire.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle aurait dû dire dès le départ.

Tant pis.

Trop tard maintenant.

\- J'suis toujours sage, sourit Peter.

\- C'est ça, ouais...

* * *

_Et voilà... il aura finalement pu s'en occuper de son Balthazar :)_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter (d'autant plus que, je préviens un peu en avance) les prochaines ne seront pas forcément des plus joyeuses..)_

_A bientôôôôt _


	10. La liste

_Hello, hello,_

_Je suis en train de me concentrer sur une autre fic (mais bon comme j'ai quelques We are family d'avance...) et j'ai failli oublier de poster (honte à moi ? Même pas)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèèèèèèère !_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**La liste**

Peter s'était découvert une nouvelle passion.

Les listes.

Après avoir été piquer, en mode ninja, un cahier dans la chambre de Talia... il avait commencé à faire des listes de tout et n'importe quoi.

Avec une très nette préférence pour le n'importe quoi.

Il faisait la liste de ses bêtises.

Puis de ses punitions.

Il faisait une liste des arguments de ses parents pour lui faire manger du poisson...

Puis une de tous les aliments qu'il aimait bien ; histoire de montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de faire du poisson, nom d'un chien !

Il faisait une liste de toutes les fois où Talia était à la maison...

Et de toutes les fois où elle n'y était pas.

Il faisait une liste de ses notes à l'école...

Et de ses amis.

Elle était courte, cette liste, d'ailleurs. Ce qui fit mal au cœur de Talia lorsqu'elle tomba dessus par hasard.

Sa dernière en date ?

Lister toutes les créatures surnaturelles auxquelles il pouvait penser... puis aller demander à sa famille si elles étaient réelles ou si, elles, elles étaient vraiment imaginaires.

\- Est-ce que les vampires existent ?

\- Oui, soupira son père, occupé à préparer le dîner.

Malheureusement pour eux : elles étaient nombreuses.

\- Et les sirènes ?

\- Non.

\- Pas du tout, du tout ?

\- Non.

Très nombreuses.

\- Et les dragons ?

\- Non.

\- Même pas des petits dragons ?

\- Non.

\- Et des petits comme Mushu ?

\- Non.

\- Même pas en...

\- NON !

Trop nombreuses.

\- Et le Chupacabra ?

\- Le Chupaca-quoi ?

\- Chupacabra.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Mais comme tu connais pas son nom, peut-être que si.

\- Peut-être, oui.

Et Peter ne se lassait pas.

\- Et les centaures ?

\- Non.

\- Pas du tout ?

Ça pouvait durer des heures, en plus !

\- Et les licornes ?

\- Non.

\- Pégase ?

\- Non.

\- Les géants-géants, pas des gens grands ?

\- Non.

\- Les araignées géantes ?

\- Possible.

\- Les trolls ?

\- Oui.

Quand on lui répondait par l'affirmative : ses yeux s'illuminaient.

Toujours.

\- Ils existent ?

\- Oui. Et ils aiment harceler leur père de questions.

Quand on l'envoyer gentiment promener comme ça, Peter commençait à bouder.

Quelques minutes.

Puis il recommençait.

\- Et les gnomes ? Les fées ? Les lutins ? Les elfes ?

\- Euh...

\- Big Foot ? Le yéti ? Nessi ?

Son père soupira.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Le croquemitaine ?

\- Non.

\- Les gremlins ?

\- Non.

\- Les cyclopes.

\- Non.

\- Les fantômes ?

\- Possible.

\- Les phénix ?

Silence.

\- Les phénix ? Répéta Peter.

\- J'en... sais rien.

\- Les démons ?

\- Oui. J'en ai d'ailleurs un face à moi.

\- Les anges ? Renchérit immédiatement Peter, oubliant de passer par la case "bouder".

\- Non.

\- Si. T'en as un face à toi.

* * *

_Les prochains seront un peu moins... sympas..._

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter (d'autant plus que, je préviens un peu en avance) les prochaines ne seront pas forcément des plus joyeuses..)_

_A bientôôôôt _


	11. Cours de sport

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèèèèèèère, tellement mais teeeeeellement :o c'est incroyable !_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Cours de sport**

Ses cours terminés, ses partiels passés, son année validée, Talia était officiellement en vacances d'été.

Pas Peter.

Ce qui, immanquablement, l'avait fait râler.

C'était pas juste, après tout !

Pourquoi devait-il encore aller à l'école alors que Talia passait son temps à la maison, elle ?

Déjà que pendant toute l'année scolaire elle avait eu nettement moins de cours que lui...

Pour lui faire cesser son cinéma, Talia avait donc proposé de venir le chercher tous les soirs...

Bien sûr, il avait marchandé.

Évidemment, elle avait cédé.

Tous les soirs ET tous les midis, qu'il puisse déjeuner à la maison.

Ce midi, donc, Talia tint parole et alla chercher son frère.

Quand elle le vit arriver en traînant les pieds, elle se demanda ce qui se passait encore.

Quelque chose clochait.

Encore.

A son goût, c'était un peu trop fréquent lorsque Peter rentrait de l'école.

\- Peter ?

\- J'ai faim.

OK.

Il y avait donc bel et bien un problème.

\- Peter, répéta-t-elle.

\- J'ai toujours faim, marmonna le plus petit.

Talia soupira.

Avait-elle déjà dit que Peter était un petit monstre ?

Oui ?

Parfait... parce que ça restait vrai.

\- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe, ce qui va pas.

Peter la regarda d'un air blasé.

Silencieux, il s'installa par terre, dos contre la grille, et fixa Talia.

\- Alors on peut rester ici un moment.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Ils restèrent effectivement ici un moment.

Peter au sol. Talia debout.

Talia inquiète. Peter silencieux.

\- Je veux juste savoir ce qui va pas, murmura-t-elle finalement, ne tenant plus et se baissant afin d'être à sa hauteur.

\- Et moi, j'veux juste pas te l'dire, souffla le cadet. Et puis... ce qui va pas me semble plutôt évident.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Observa attentivement son frère.

Compris.

\- Pourquoi tu es encore en tenue de sport ? Demanda Talia du bout des lèvres, se doutant d'ores et déjà que la réponse qui suivrait ne lui plairait pas.

\- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson : parce que je n'ai pas voulu remettre les autres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

Peter et sa manie de considérer le "parce que" comme LA réponse suprême.

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Parce que parce que.

\- Parce que parce que quoi ?

L'enfant sourit.

\- Parce que parce que parce que.

Talia soupira.

Ça pouvait durer longtemps, ces conneries, avec Peter.

Elle préféra donc agir plutôt qu'espérer.

Attraper le sac de sport de son frère et l'ouvrir était peut-être la solution.

\- Tes affaires sont...

Talia ferma les yeux...

Peter baissa la tête.

\- Ils t'ont coincé dans les douches, comprit-elle.

\- Non. Non. Ils ont... juste pris mes affaires... puis mis dans les douches... puis allumé les douches... et ils étaient trempés après, bien sûr et... j'pouvais juste pas les remettre, sanglota Peter. C'est tout. Je. J'suis désolé, Tal.

Talia posa le sac à côté de son frère qu'elle s'empressa de prendre dans les bras.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Pet'. T'as rien fait.

\- Si.

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- J'suis bizarre et du coup on m'aime pas et comme on m'aime pas on m'a fait ça.

Était-il possible d'avoir le cœur en miette ?

Oui.

\- Viens, on rentre, murmura-t-elle. Tu vas prendre une bonne douche, te changer puis on ira manger une pizza et voir un film, d'acc ?

\- J'ai cours c't'ap...

\- C'est pas grave, assura Talia. Maman et papa comprendront.

Peter s'éloigna brusquement d'elle.

\- Non ! S'horrifia Peter. Dis rien. Ils doivent pas savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Pet... ça peut pas durer tout ça.

\- Si. Si, ça peut.

Une fois à la maison, en l'entendant pleurer dans la salle de bain... Talia eut confirmation que non, ça ne pouvait pas.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter (d'autant plus que, je préviens un peu en avance) les prochaines ne seront pas forcément des plus joyeuses..)_

_A bientôôôôt _


	12. Possessivité

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèèèèèèère, tellement mais teeeeeellement :o c'est incroyable !_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Possessivité**

Peter était plutôt du genre possessif.

C'était sa place à table.

C'était son morceau de gâteau.

C'était sa figurine Avengers.

Et, le plus important, Talia était sa sœur.

Peu importait qu'elle soit la fille de ses parents.

Peu importait qu'elle soit l'amie de Truc et de Machin.

Et, surtout, peu importait qu'elle soit la petite-amie d'Alex.

Talia était sa sœur !

A lui !

\- Taliaaaaa, tu viens jouer ?

\- Pas maintenant, sourit-elle. Tu vois bien que je suis occupée là.

L'enfant gonfla ses joues, mécontent.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui sortait toujours cette excuse bidon ?

Elle avait qu'à arrêter ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne serait plus occupée, comme ça.

Ralala, ces grands ! Fallait tout leur dire !

\- S'il-te-plaît.

\- Non.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

Non ?

Juste non ?

C'était une mauvaise blague ?

\- Talia ? Tu viens jouer avec moi, s'il-te-plaît ?

Qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien.

Peut-être qu'en disant tout bien en une seule fois... elle consentirait à venir jouer.

\- Je t'ai dis non, Peter, claqua Talia, agacée.

\- Mais...

\- Non.

A côté d'eux : le fameux petit-ami de Talia.

Le malheureux ne savait où se mettre, que dire, que faire.

Il aurait bien proposé à l'enfant d'aller jouer avec lui, de laisser Talia finir de remplir ses dossiers seule... mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit la solution.

\- Tu peux bien jouer tout seul, non. T'es assez grand, tu crois pas ?

Peter baissa les yeux.

Alex demeurait silencieux.

\- Tal, commença l'enfant.

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle. Non. Je suis occupée, là, alors fous le camp.

La bouche entrouverte, Peter regardait sa sœur comme si elle venait de le trahir.

\- Je l'savais qu'tu m'aimais pas...

\- Dans ta chambre, souffla Talia, n'en pouvant plus de son chantage affectif.

Les larmes aux yeux, le plus jeune finit par hocher la tête et faire demi-tour sans demander son reste.

\- Tal, soupira Alex. Tu crois pas que t'as été un peu dure avec lui ?

\- Non.

Simple.

Court.

Précis.

\- Il voulait simplement jouer un peu avec toi.

Face au regard noir de sa petite-amie, Alex aurait dû comprendre que se taire était la meilleure des solutions.

Il aurait dû.

Il ne le comprit pas.

\- Et moi, je voudrais simplement pouvoir finir de remplir ces dossiers, Alex, siffla-t-elle. Tu peux comprendre ça ou non ?

Il hocha la tête.

Pour sûr qu'il pouvait comprendre...

\- C'est juste qu'il n'a rien fait de mal.

o o o

Peter entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas Talia.

C'était pas le bon nombre de coups.

Et puis... c'était pas non plus son odeur.

Sa respiration.

Sa démarche dans le couloir.

Sa manière de monter les escaliers.

Ça ne pouvait donc qu'être Alex.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

Il ne l'invita pas à entrer dans son antre.

Il savait, de toute façon, qu'il allait quand même le faire.

\- Peter ? Appela Alex.

Le mini loup-garou ne répondit rien.

Il était bien décidé à leur fiche la paix, à ces deux-là.

\- Peter, répéta Alex. Tu veux encore jouer ?

Ne pas répondre.

Ne pas répondre.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas ta sœur mais... je veux bien jouer avec toi, moi.

Ne pas répondre.

Continuer à faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

Peter aurait pu réussir.

Il était convaincu qu'il avait une chance de réussir.

Sauf qu'Alex ouvrit le placard et sourit en voyant l'enfant caché dedans.

\- A moins que tu préfères rester ici.

L'enfant l'observait avec de grands yeux.

Il pesait le pour et le contre.

\- A quoi tu veux jouer ?

\- Avec Talia.

Alex soupira.

C'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été prévenu.

Talia lui avait souhaité bien du courage pour se faire adopter par Peter... qui n'avait jamais accepté personne.

\- Y a que moi, pour l'instant, désolé Peter.

Les épaules de l'enfant s'affaissèrent quelque peu.

\- Je te laisse choisir : la bonne paye ou le Risk ?

Alex sourit.

Il n'aurait jamais cru y arriver.

o o o

Occupée à se prendre la tête avec une quantité folle de dossiers à envoyer, Talia pouvait cependant très distinctement entendre les rires et protestations d'Alex et Peter qui jouaient dans le salon.

Quand elle avait vu ces deux-là redescendre, la bonne paye entre les mains, elle avait été vraiment surprise.

Et déçue, aussi, un peu.

Et heureuse.

Tout ça à la fois.

\- Raaaah ! Mais comment tu fais pour tirer que les bonnes cartes ?

\- Tu me portes chance, ricana Alex.

De là où elle se trouvait, dans la cuisine donc, Talia devinait le sourire de son frère.

Jamais on ne s'était aussi bien entendu avec Peter.

o o o

\- Je peux me joindre à vous, sourit-elle, enfin libérée de sa paperasse.

Peter quitta un instant le plateau des yeux.

Il croisa le regard de sa sœur.

Puis celui d'Alex.

\- Non, finit par répondre l'enfant.

Alex et Talia étaient tous deux étonnés par cette réponse.

Le premier pensait que Peter allait demander à sa sœur de le remplacer sitôt aurait-elle terminé.

La première ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi catégorique.

\- Peter, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais pas...

\- Bon. T'as fini ? On est occupés, là.

Talia vit son petit-ami cacher cacher sa bouche de sa main.

\- Peter...

\- Je t'ai dis non.

Elle connaissait suffisamment bien Alex pour pouvoir s'étonner de son calme.

Il avait envie de rire mais résistait.

Stupéfiant.

\- Peter, écoute-moi s'il-te-plaît...

L'enfant commença à foudroyer sa sœur du regard.

\- C'est pas parce que t'es vieille que t'as le droit d'être méchante et me virer comme ça. Et c'est pas parce que je suis petit que je peux pas le faire.

Le regard d'Alex passait du frère à la sœur.

Puis de la sœur au frère.

Le match était intéressant.

\- Je sais que j'ai eu tort, Pet'.

\- Tant mieux. Mais je suis quand même occupé.

Elle abandonna.

Peter n'allait pas changer d'avis aussi facilement.

\- C'était à toi, sourit Alex.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter_

_A bientôôôôt _


	13. Carrelage

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèèèèèèère, tellement mais teeeeeellement :o c'est incroyable !_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Carrelage**

Peter était un petit garçon étrange.

D'une certaine manière, ses camarades de classe n'avaient pas totalement tort...

Ils étaient tout simplement idiots.

Parce qu'aussi étrange puisse être Peter : il ne méritait pas leur acharnement.

Peter était étrange.

Il se cachait dans un placard quand il y avait un problème.

Il refusait obstinément d'en parler à ses parents mais finissait par tout raconter à sa sœur... qui devait ensuite promettre de garder le silence.

Il était infernal, intenable et fatigant...

Mais diablement attendrissant.

Peter était étrange.

Il mangeait ses légumes sans faire d'histoire...

Mais refusait obstinément de toucher au poisson.

Peter était étrange.

Il était un loup-garou qui adorait les chats...

Et détestait les chiens.

Peter était étrange... mais une des choses les plus étrange, aux yeux de Talia, était la très nette préférence de son frère pour le carrelage de la cuisine par rapport au confort d'une chaise.

A chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Peter s'installait par terre, en tailleur, dos au frigo ou au four et mangeait.

Et buvait.

Et parlait.

Et jouait.

Par terre.

Toujours par terre.

Comme si le sol était plus confortable qu'une chaise.

L'était-il ?

\- Prends une chaise, Peter, soupira Talia en le voyant, une fois encore, par terre.

\- Non.

Elle soupira.

Espérait-elle réellement qu'il suffirait d'un "prends une chaise, Peter" pour que Peter prenne une chaise ?

Non, vraiment... c'était particulièrement idiot de sa part.

\- Tu y seras mieux que par terre, insista-t-elle.

\- Non. Si j'étais mieux sur une chaise : je ne serais pas par terre.

Logique.

\- Pourquoi tu...

\- Parce que.

Bien sûr.

Parce que.

Réponse suprême, tout ça...

\- Parce que quoi ? Poursuivit Talia, désireuse de lui faire admettre que le sol n'était pas le meilleur endroit qui soit.

-Parce que je ne peux pas tomber si je suis déjà par terre.

L'aînée Hale ne répondit rien.

Encore une fois... c'était plutôt logique comme raisonnement.

Silencieuse, Talia songeait pourtant qu'il était vraiment plus que temps de parler à leurs parents des problèmes de Peter.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle, de son côté, pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit...

Eux le pouvaient.

Eux en étaient capables.

\- Et pourquoi tu tomberais ?

\- Parce que j'suis bizarre, ricana Peter, amer.

\- Tu t'assois sur le canapé. Tu n'as pas peur de...

\- Je peux pas tomber du canapé. Sauf si je suis allongé et que je me tourne et que je tombe mais... c'est plus difficile que sur une chaise.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Les autres me l'ont bien fait comprendre.

Talia se baissa.

Accroupie devant son frère, elle cherchait ses mots tout en le fixant d'un air désolée.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ronchonna Peter.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler à papa et maman ? Ils ont besoin de savoir pour pouvoir agir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourront faire ? Rien. Et comme j'aurais tout raconté à des adultes, ça sera encore pire.

\- Tu peux toujours changer d'école, Pet'.

\- Je les retrouverais au collège, murmura l'enfant.

Elle s'installa par terre à son tour.

Aux côtés de son cadet, Talia commençait à se dire que le sol était finalement bien plus confortable qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Tu auras grandi. Ils auront grandi. Vous..

\- Je crois pas que ça puisse changer, Tal, avoua le plus jeune, résigné.

* * *

_Initialement ce n'était absolument pas ce que je comptais faire avec ce sujet donc il y aura probablement un autre "Carrelage" plus tard_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter_

_A bientôôôôt _


	14. Homme des bois

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèèèèèèère, tellement mais teeeeeellement :o c'est incroyable !_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Homme des bois**

Quand Talia gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la maison, elle fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Peter n'était pas sur le perron à sautiller partout.

Il n'était pas en train de se précipiter vers elle pour ouvrir sa portière et la tirer hors du véhicule afin de lui faire un câlin.

Il n'était pas là, tout simplement.

Quand Talia entra et posa ses valises dans le hall de la maison, elle commença à s'inquiéter.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Peter n'était pas en train de dévaler les escaliers pour se jeter sur elle.

Ni en train de sauter au bas du canapé afin d'aller s'accrocher à la jambe de sa sœur.

Pas plus qu'il ne sortait de la cuisine, abandonnant son goûter derrière lui, afin d'aller lui faire un bisou plein de chocolat.

Il n'était toujours pas là.

Quand Talia trouva ses parents dans le salon, installés devant un téléfilm, seuls... elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Peter n'était pas du genre à laisser ses parents regarder un téléfilm, seuls, dans le salon.

Même s'il ne parlait pas, ne les suppliait pas de venir jouer avec lui ou le laisser jouer à la console : son frère était toujours dans leurs pattes à bouquiner.

Or ce n'était pas le cas.

Après les salutations habituelles, les embrassades à n'en plus finir et les "tu ne manges pas assez, ma chérie", Talia osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Où était Peter ?

Son ventre se noua lorsque leurs parents lui répondirent.

Quand elle sut que Peter avait été puni à l'école pour s'être battu avec plusieurs de ses camarades.

Quand elle sut qu'il avait bousillé ses vêtements.

Quand elle sut qu'il avait pratiquement perdu le contrôle.

Talia mourait d'envie de se précipiter à l'étage afin d'aller voir son frère.

Lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus tolérer de garder le secret.

Que les choses allaient trop loin.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Il est parti se cacher dans la forêt pour ne pas avoir à faire la punition que ta mère et moi avons donnés, finit par soupirer son père. C'est le week-end, il pourra la faire demain... et on la doublera.

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Peter ne se rendait pas compte que se taire ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

\- Je... j'vais le chercher, murmura-t-elle.

Malgré les appels de ses parents, qui lui disaient que ce n'était pas la peine et que Peter reviendrait pour le repas, elle n'écouta pas.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Peter veuille revenir pour le repas.

Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

o o o

Talia ne mit pas bien longtemps à trouver son frère.

Déjà parce qu'il allait toujours se réfugier au même endroit dans la forêt.

Ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait qu'à le pister.

Sentir et écouter, c'était facile.. surtout pour elle.

Installé contre un arbre, ses jambes ramenées contre lui, Peter avait une main tendue et attendait que Balthazar vienne à lui.

Ce que fit le chat, à la grande surprise de Talia qui ne pensait pas ça possible.

Apparemment, même un chat pouvait manquer d'instinct.

\- On va chasser tous les deux dans la forêt et on rentrera plus jamais, hein Bal ? Murmura Peter. Jamais. C'est pour ça que t'es allé te paumer dans la forêt ?

L'animal sauta sur les jambes de Peter et ronronna.

Ronronna !

\- Pourquoi j'peux pas être comme tout le monde ? Humain. Juste humain.

Talia pouvait entendre les sanglots dans la voix de son frère.

Deviner ses larmes.

Sentir sa détresse.

\- J'ai pas d'mandé à être un loup, moi. J'ai pas envie de pouvoir guérir super vite, d'avoir des trucs super-cools... si ça m'empêche d'être normal.

Balthazar mordilla les doigts de Peter qui commença à lui grattouiller la tête.

Ce que l'animal sembla apprécier.

\- J'veux juste être normal, pleura finalement Peter. Ou être un chaton. Et on serait amis. Et j'aurais enfin un ami.

Talia ne put se cacher plus longtemps.

Elle se précipita vers son frère et, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, le serra contre elle.

Balthazar se sauva.

\- Tu l'as fait partir, sanglota Peter contre sa sœur. T'as fait partir Bal. Pourquoi t'as fait partir Bal. Il m'aime bien, lui.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant garder son cadet dans ses bras.

\- Papa et maman s'inquiètent.

\- C'est pas vrai, murmura Peter. J'entends que tu mens. Pourquoi tu mens ? Surtout sur ça. Tu m'aimes pas, hein ?

Les "tu m'aimes pas" de Peter étaient de plus en plus douloureux...

Et de plus en plus sincères.

Il le pensait vraiment, le bougre !

\- Comment ça va, Pet' ?

\- J'ai guéri.

\- Je parle pas de ces blessures-là, murmura-t-elle.

Peter nicha son nez dans le cou de sa sœur.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et s'y accrocha aussi fort que possible.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- Ils m'ont pas laissé expliquer, souffla enfin l'enfant. Ils m'ont pas laissé m'expliquer... je... même pap's, il m'a pas laissé m'expliquer. Il dit "et pourquoi tu as fait ça, Peter" et il me laisse pas dire pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Pourquoi il demande s'il me laisse pas dire ? Et après quand ils sauront, s'ils savent, et s'ils s'en moquent pas... ils me diront "et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, mon chéri". Mais ils me laissent pas parler donc je peux rien dire. Et je suis pas leur chéri. Soit je suis leur chéri toujours, soit je suis leur chéri jamais.

\- Peter...

Peter n'aurait rien à dire à leurs parents. Talia s'en chargerait à sa place.

Connaissant la tête de mule qu'elle avait dans les bras, il ne dirait rien aujourd'hui...

Rien demain.

Et probablement rien après-demain non plus.

Et lundi, tout recommencerait.

Et il ne dirait toujours rien.

\- Et pourquoi tu as fait ça, Pet' ?

\- Tu vas m'écouter ? Demanda-t-il, incertain. Pour de vrai ?

Talia hocha la tête.

Évidemment qu'elle l'écouterait pour de vrai !

\- Ils voulaient que je leur donne mes devoirs pour recopier. Et l'argent de la cantine, murmura Peter. Après m'avoir tapé. Pourtant on leur a rien dit, à eux, qu'ils m'ont tapé. Ils ont le droit de me taper, eux, mais je peux pas me défendre. Et quand je dis que c'est pas moi qui ait commencé on me croit pas... parce qu'ils sont quatre à dire que c'est moi qui ait commencé. Mais ils sont quatre à venir me frapper, donc c'est obligé qu'ils soient quatre à... pourquoi on me croit pas ? On me croit jamais. On m'écoute jamais. Et... et j'fais pas mon bébé et mon Caliméro.

Le pire était que Talia avait parfaitement conscience de ça.

\- Je te crois, moi, Peter.

Il hocha la tête et se colla un peu plus contre elle.

Visiblement, c'était encore possible.

\- Me laisse plus, Tali...

\- Je vais chez Alex la semaine prochaine, murmura-t-elle, presque à regret.

\- Il a qu'à venir à la maison, proposa Peter, plein d'espoir.

Talia regarda son frère, étonnée.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir accepté Alex.

Dire qu'il suffisait d'une partie de jeu pour ça.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, promit-elle. Mais on rentre à la maison, maintenant.

\- Non. J'habite dans la forêt maintenant.

Talia soupira.

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas être d'accord avec ça.

Elle ne lui laissa pourtant pas le choix, ni l'occasion de protester : elle se redressa et en fit de même pour lui.

\- J'veux pas y aller, Tali, suppliait Peter. Steuplait. M'oblige pas. M'oblige pas !

Elle fit son possible pour ignorer ses protestations.

Ses supplications.

Une main sur l'épaule de son frère, Talia le poussait à avancer.

A rentrer à la maison.

\- J'veux pas. J'vais être puni. J'vais être... J'veux être un homme des boiiiiiis, Talia, steuplait.

L'étudiante ferma les yeux.

Peter lui faisait tellement mal au cœur.

\- Je parlerais à papa et maman, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, pas franchement convaincu.

o o o

A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la maison, Peter ralentissait le rythme.

Ses enjambées étaient plus petites.

Son allure de plus en plus incertaine.

Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, de nouveau.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer.

\- Tout va bien se passer, assura Talia.

\- Tu m'aimes pas, murmura-t-il. Tu m'obligerais pas à rentrer si tu m'aimais.

\- Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, Peter.

L'enfant inspira un grand coup.

Expira lentement.

Puis recommença à avancer.

Même s'il ne voulait toujours pas rentrer.

* * *

_Désolée... vraiment :(_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter_

_A bientôôôôt _


	15. S'il-te-plaît

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèèèèèèère, tellement mais teeeeeellement :o c'est incroyable ! ELLE EST INCROYABEL, T'FACON_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**S'il-te-plaît**

Talia ferma doucement la porte derrière eux.

Elle espérait que leurs parents ne leur sauteraient pas dessus sitôt arrivés.

C'était la pire chose à faire...

Et la meilleure pour braquer Peter.

Celui-ci freinait des quatre fers ; suppliait sa sœur du regard.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer.

Vraiment pas rentrer.

On ne lui laissait pas le choix.

\- Peter, tu files dans ta chambre, ordonna leur mère, ne laissant place à aucune contestation.

Peter jeta un regard suppliant à sa sœur qui baissa la tête.

Il serait effectivement mieux dans sa chambre, selon elle.

Cette certitude fut mise à mal lorsqu'elle vit la douleur et le sentiment de trahison dans les yeux de son frère.

Elle l'avait bien mené en bateau.

\- Tout de suite, insista-t-on. Commence ta punition.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

Sans entrain, mais sans pour autant traîner les pieds, Peter se dirigea vers les escaliers et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Talia doutait fortement qu'il commence à faire la fameuse punition, malgré l'ordre de leur mère. Elle sentait qu'il irait plutôt trouver refuge à sa cachette habituelle.

Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de se lancer à sa poursuite.

\- TAL ! TU DIS RIEN ! Cria finalement Peter, depuis sa chambre, en pleure. Si tu dis quelque chose, je pars de la maison pour toujours !

Talia se figea.

Puis elle craqua.

Au lieu de tout expliquer à leurs parents, comme elle souhaitait le faire au départ, elle se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de son frère et le sortit de son placard.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser pleurer. Pas dans ces circonstances.

\- Dis rien. Dis rien. Dis rien, continuait l'enfant. J'veux pas qu'ils sachent.

\- Pet'...

\- Non. J'veux pas. Si tu le dis, je pars de la maison pour toujours pour de vrai.

Et franchement... Talia n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agisse là de paroles en l'air.

* * *

_Normalement, c'est le dernier de cette série... enfin pour l'instant ; j'ai posté, en fic à part, un petit OS un peu hors-série "Retour vers le passé", faisant référence à ces pas-drabble. Donc, si jamais je ne faisais plus mention de ces problèmes, même s'ils ne disparaissent pas de la vie de Peter, ça "clôturerait" un peu.. 'fin bref_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter_

_A bientôôôôt _


	16. Allô ! Papa, dodo

_Hello, hello,_

_merciiiiiiiii à Liliiiii qui gère, gère, gère_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien (et là je me dis "La prochaine fois tu dis rien si c'est pour dire ça, banane !"_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Allô ! Papa, dodo **

Peter s'était endormi sur les jambes de son père.

La tête posée sur les genoux de son paternel, l'enfant n'avait pas su tenir toute la soirée.

Le film ne l'avait pas passionné plus que ça.

Pas du tout, même.

L'homme était à deux doigts de le réveiller afin de l'envoyer se coucher.

Sauf qu'il connaissait son fils sur le bout des doigts.

C'était comme s'il l'avait fait !

Il savait que Peter ferait une comédie pour ne pas avoir à rejoindre sa chambre.

Qu'une fois sous sa couette, il ne ferait que gigoter, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa mère et sa soeur, au rez-de-chaussée, en aient raz la casquette.

Qu'il se cacherait sous sa couverture pour lire.

Qu'il jouerait à faire rebondir une balle contre sa porte de placard.

Que Peter ferait tout pour agacer le monde...

Et qu'il réussirait avec talent !

Il y avait vraiment des fois où il peinait à comprendre son fils.

Il était l'ange et le démon à la fois.

Histoire de bien simplifier les choses.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à le mettre au lit ? Sourit Talia, comprenant que son père hésitait.

\- J'veux bien, ouais.

o o o

Talia sourit.

Elle regrettait tellement que Peter soit endormi ; qu'il ne puisse pas profiter des gestes tendres et des paroles remplies d'affection que pouvait avoir leur père à son adresse.

Il n'avait pas conscience de cette main qui passait doucement dans ses cheveux.

Ni du sourire plein d'amour qui lui était destiné.

Tout le monde pouvait entendre les "bonne nuit, mon grand" et les "je t'aime, tu sais" excepté le principal concerné.

Peter ne pouvait pas profiter de ces quelques gestes si simples... mais qui pouvaient pourtant tout changer à ses yeux.

\- Papa, murmura-t-elle. Faut que j'te dise un truc.

\- Chhhhht, souffla-t-il, sourire aux lèvres. Tu vas le réveiller.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôôôôt _


	17. Bulletin

_Hello, hello,_

_Merciiiiiiiii à Liliiiii qui gère, gère, gère GEEEEEEEEEERE !_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Bulletin**

Sitôt son père eut-il déverrouillé la porte d'entrée... que Peter se précipita à l'intérieur afin de gagner sa chambre.

Et ne plus en sortir !

Jamais.

Jamais jamais...

Ou alors... pas avant un siècle ou deux.

Au moins.

A l'école, les autres avaient dit que les bulletins étaient arrivés.

Et, franchement, Peter ne tenait pas à être dans les parages au moment où ses parents le découvriraient à leur tour.

Il craignait d'ores et déjà les appréciations qui y figureraient.

S'il n'était pas trop tard, s'ils n'avaient pas encore ouvert la lettre... alors peut-être qu'il pouvait encore se faufiler dans la forêt et aller retrouver Bal.

Ça paraissait être une bonne idée, ça.

C'était une bonne idée, ça.

o o o

\- Peter... tu peux venir ici une minute ?

L'enfant se figea devant la porte d'entrée.

La main sur la poignée, il avait été à deux doigts de réussir sa sortie.

Fallait croire que la chance n'était vraiment pas décidée à être de son côté.

Traîtresse !

\- J'a-j'arrive.

\- Maintenant.

Le plus jeune Hale grimaça.

Ferma les yeux.

Avait envie de courir dans les bras de Talia.

Le problème étant que Talia n'était pas là.

Merci Alex et son envie subite d'aller passer quelques jours à la mer avec Talia.

Puis d'abord : c'était SA Talia !

A lui tout seul !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que nous découvrons tes notes seulement maintenant ?

Peter ouvrit la bouche.

La referma.

La rouvrit.

Fronça les sourcils.

Etait-ce un piège ?

\- C'est une question piège ?

\- Non Peter. C'est une vraie question.

Bien.

Pas sûr que ce soit mieux, par contre.

\- Alors ? Insista sa mère.

\- Euh... vaut mieux tard que jamais ?

Peter aurait juré avoir vu un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son père.

\- Pourquoi nous cacher ces notes ? Demanda-t-il, étonné. Si encore c'était des piteuses, on pourrait comprendre mais là...

\- Euh... je...

Ses parents le regardaient.

Fixement.

Avec leurs yeux !

C'était flippaaaant.

\- Et ton professeur a l'air content de toi en plus, fit remarquer sa mère. Il ne fait même pas mention de tes problèmes de comportement.

La bouche entrouverte, Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il n'en parlait vraiment pas ?

Genre... pas du tout, du tout ?

\- Viens t'asseoir, Peter, demanda son père à voix basse, sourcil froncé.

\- C'est toujours pas un piège, hein ?

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, étonnés par tant de méfiance.

\- Non. Toujours pas.

Prudemment, l'enfant s'approcha et alla prendre place sur le canapé.

Ça avait intérêt à vraiment ne pas être un piège...

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôôôôt _


	18. Le bisou du soir

_Hello, hello,_

_Désolée de nettement moins poster ces derniers jours. J'ai eu la bonne (comprendre par là : très mauvaise) idée de me remettre à fond (ou presque à fond) dans une de mes aaaanciennes fics sur laquelle je retravaillais pendant les cours, les exams et tout ça : du coup il fallait reeeecopier tout ça (soit environ 60p manuscrites)_

_Merciiiiiiiii à Liliiiii qui gère, gère, gère GEEEEEEEEEERE !_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Le bisou du soir**

Talia regardait Peter jouer.

Elle avait souvent été étonnée de sa capacité à jouer seul.

Enfin... parfois.

C'est qu'il venait quand même assez souvent harceler sa famille afin qu'ils jouent tous ensemble !

Maintenant, pourtant, cette capacité n'avait plus grand-chose de drôle ou d'étonnante.

Peter n'avait simplement pas le choix.

Son frère se tourna vers elle.

S'approcha de sa sœur à pas de loup.

Lui sauta sur le dos.

Alex éclata de rire.

Et n'alla certainement pas aider sa petite-amie et l'aider à se débarrasser de son fardeau.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin et certainement pas même envie.

\- Descends, Peter, demanda-t-elle pourtant, tout sourire.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Sinon quoi ?

Pas la moindre idée...

Ah ! Si !

\- Pas de bisous ce soir.

Bref silence.

Peter pesait le pour et le contre de cette menace.

Mauvais signe pour elle.

\- Pas grave. Alex le fera à ta place.

Talia essaya de se tourner afin de voir son frère, voulant voir s'il était sérieux ou non.

Elle avait beau être ravie de voir que Peter acceptait, enfin, un de ses petits-amis... savoir qu'Alex pouvait la remplacer comme ça... ouille ouille ouille.

Quand elle sentit le nez de Peter lui chatouiller le cou, ses bras toujours autour de son cou : elle comprit.

\- Pet', souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que je sais que tu pourras pas vraiment faire cette menace pour de vrai, hein ?

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôôôôt _


	19. Garou

_Hello, hello,_

_Désolée de nettement moins poster ces derniers jours. J'ai eu la bonne (comprendre par là : très mauvaise) idée de me remettre à fond (ou presque à fond) dans une de mes aaaanciennes fics sur laquelle je retravaillais pendant les cours, les exams et tout ça : du coup il fallait reeeecopier tout ça (soit environ 60p manuscrites)_

_Merciiiiiiiii à Liliiiii qui gère, gère, gère GEEEEEEEEEERE !_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Garou**

Talia se demandait parfois ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de son petit-frère.

Et par « parfois » comprenez « souvent ».

Et par « souvent » comprenez « toujours ».

Peter était intelligent.

Peut-être même un petit peu trop.

Il s'intéressait à tout.

Toujours.

Tout le temps.

Même le dimanche !

\- Tal', j'peux te demander un truc en plus du truc visant à te demander si je peux te demander un truc ?

Aïe.

Déjà... ça commençait mal.

Méfiante, elle répondit tout de même par l'affirmative.

\- Y a un chanteur qui s'appelle Garou, hein ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

De quoi ?

\- Euh... oui.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- C'est un loup-garou, lui aussi ?

Difficile de répondre.

\- Ou un autre truc-garou. Papa dit qu'il y en a vraiment tout plein.

Elle confirma.

Non que ce soit utile, Peter ayant tendance à considérer ce que disait leur père comme étant parole d'évangile... mais elle confirma quand même !

\- Par contre, y m'a rien dit pour les tortues-garous.

La tête de Talia alla alors cogner contre le placard de la cuisine le plus proche d'elle.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôôôôt_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papiofic . wordpress . com_


	20. La mer

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à ceux m'ayant suggéré quelques saynètes ! Je m'en vais de ce pas les rédiger :D_

_Merciiiiiiiii à Liliiiii qui gère, gère, gère GEEEEEEEEEERE !_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**La mer**

Peter regardait Talia et Alex d'un œil méfiant.

Depuis tantôt, ils lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre.

De venir avec eux !

Comme s'ils voulaient vraiment s'encombrer du sale petit morveux qu'il était.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, mon grand ?

Les jambes ramenées contre lui, des lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez, le corps tartiné de crème solaire et une casquette sur la tête : Peter avait presque l'air d'un jeune humain dont les parents avaient dû faire du forcing afin qu'il se protège du soleil.

Ce qui était précisément le but de la manœuvre !

\- Vas-y, Pet', l'encouragea son père. Profite un peu. Reste pas sur le sable à bouder.

\- Je boude pas, marmonna Peter, le menton sur ses mains qui serraient ses jambes.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, se moqua le premier. File. Va jouer.

L'enfant ne quittait plus son père des yeux.

Ce que l'homme voyait dans le regard de son fils ne le rassurait pas.

Qu'était-il donc en train de penser pour faire cette tête ?

\- Tu veux pas d'moi, en fait, hein ? Ça t'embête que je reste là et...

Son père posa, enfin, le livre qu'il avait dans les mains.

Il attrapa Peter, l'amena contre lui et lui baisa le haut du crâne, débarrassé de sa casquette.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens me chanter là, toi. J'ai juste envie que tu profites un maximum de cette journée. Ça a pas trop l'air d'aller en ce moment, pour toi.

L'enfant leva le nez afin de regarder son père.

\- Si. Ça va, murmura-t-il.

\- Tant mieux alors, souffla son paternel, pas dupe. Mais si jamais tu as un problème : hésites surtout pas à nous en parler, à ta mère et moi.

\- Et à Tali' ?

\- A Tali' aussi. Mais ça sera plus difficile pour elle de t'aider.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôôôôt_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papiofic . wordpress . com_


	21. Bonjour

_Hello, hello,_

_Je comptais poster hier mais ayant posté HP6, ça sera finalement pour aujourd'hui (sans blague !_)

_Merciiiiiiiii à Liliiiii qui gère, gère, gère GEEEEEEEEEERE !_

_Merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Merci à ceux m'ayant suggéré quelques saynètes ! Je m'en vais de ce pas les rédiger :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Bonjour**

Tête baissée, les yeux rivés vers ses pieds, Peter évitait, autant que faire se pouvait, de croiser le regard des membres de sa famille.

Si jamais leurs regards venaient à se croiser : c'en était fini.

Bonjour les bisous plein de rouge à lèvre.

Bonjour les mains dans les cheveux.

Bonjour les « mais regarde-moi comme tu as grandiiiiis, toi ».

Bonjour les « tu deviens un beau jeune homme, mon Peter ».

Bonjour les « laisse-moi t'aider à refaire ton nœud de cravate. Ton père va m'entendre, j'te l'dis ».

Et ça... c'était juste pour la partie cool.

Il y aurait aussi tout le reste.

Bonjour les « il faut que tu te maîtrises mieux, mon garçon. Ta mère m'a parlé de tes quelques débordements à l'école. Si tu savais à quel point tu me déçois ».

Bonjour les « pourquoi n'as-tu qu'un B en anglais ! Il faudrait peut-être songer à travailler plus mon bonhomme. Si tu veux aller dans une bonne université, c'est tout de suite que tu dois t'y mettre. Et un C en sport ! Toi ! Avec tes capacités ! Si c'est pas un manque d'effort, ça ! »

Bonjour les « tu devrais prendre exemple sur Talia... ou sur tes cousins... pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête ».

Bonjour les « si tu continues comme ça, tu finiras Oméga ! ».

Bonjour les regards réprobateurs, les têtes qui se secouent d'un air déçu et les soupirs « mais que va-t-on faire de toi, franchement « ?

\- Ça va pas, Peter ? Demanda quelqu'un juste derrière lui.

\- Si...

On soupira puis, sans lui demander son accord, on l'attrapa par la main et on le guida à travers les invités.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On va se cacher. Ta famille me fait flipper et toi, t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de t'en éloigner un peu.

Peter sourit.

Vive Alex !

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôôôôt_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papiofic . wordpress . com_


	22. La disparition

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige et qui... bah qui gère tout ce qu'il est possible (ou non !) de gérer !_

_Mais merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Merci à ceux m'ayant suggéré quelques saynètes ! Je m'en vais de ce pas les rédiger :D et n'hésitez pas à continuer à en proposer_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**La disparition**

Kieran avait passé toute la maison au peigne fin.

Il cherchait Peter.

Peter qui avait encore disparu après un coup de sang à l'école !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils se mettait, tout à coup, à se battre avec tous ses camarades de classe.

Debout devant le placard de son fils, l'homme hésitait.

Devait-il l'ouvrit et demander des comptes à Peter ?

Devait-il le laisser seul un moment ?

Devait-il téléphoner à Talia et l'obliger à tout lui raconter ; car il était évident qu'elle en savait plus que lui ?

Doucement, il ouvrit la porte.

Il trouva Peter, en boule, en pleurs, marmonnant qu'il voulait Talia, qu'elle était la seule qui l'aimait, avec Balthazar.

Là, Kieran fronça les sourcils.

Qui diable était Balthazar ?

\- Peter ?

Peter eut alors un geste de recul. Se protégea le visage, exposant alors ses bras et... et enfonça ses griffes dans ses paumes de mains.

Aussitôt, Kieran attrapa son fils et l'obligea à dé-serrer des poings.

Il n'en fallu étrangement pas davantage pour que l'enfant éclate en sanglots et aille se réfugier dans les bras de l'ennemi.

Dans les bras de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pet' ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- J'veux plus y aller. Steuplait.

Pas besoin de demander de quoi il pouvait bien être en train de parler.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôôôôt_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papiofic . wordpress . com_


	23. Cabanons dans l'salon

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige et qui... bah qui gère tout ce qu'il est possible (ou non !) de gérer !_

_Mais merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Merci à ceux m'ayant suggéré quelques saynètes ! Je m'en vais de ce pas les rédiger :D et n'hésitez pas à continuer à en proposer_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Cabanons dans l'salon**

Talia regardait Peter et Alex.

Depuis quelques minutes, ils s'étaient mis en tête de faire une cabane dans le salon.

Du coup... et bien... ils faisaient une cabane dans le salon.

Ils bougeaient les meubles.

Prenaient toutes les couvertures possibles.

Dépouillaient chambres, fauteuils et canapés de leurs oreillers tant aimés.

Force est de constater qu'Alex savait parfaitement comment occuper et redonner le sourire à Peter.

\- On pourrait dormir là, ce soir, non ? Ce serait chouette !

Talia regarda de suite son petit frère... qui avait l'air de totalement adhérer à cette suggestion.

Difficile de dire non, maintenant.

Surtout qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de la regarder avec leur regard de pauvre petit chiot.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôôôôt_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papiofic . wordpress . com_


	24. Cache-cache

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige et qui... bah qui gère tout ce qu'il est possible (ou non !) de gérer !_

_Mais merci aussi à tout le monde, en fait (bah ouais), pour les reviews, mises en alertes/fav/etc **_

_Merci à ceux m'ayant suggéré quelques saynètes ! Je m'en vais de ce pas les rédiger :D et n'hésitez pas à continuer à en proposer_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Cache-cache**

Talia travaillait sur son ordinateur pendant que Peter regardait sagement ses dessins animés, allongé sur le canapé.

Et il les regardait vraiment, en plus, le bougre !

C'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça que Talia pouvait bosser.

Quand, après de trèèèèès longues heures de travail acharné (comprendre par là qu'elle ait battu son record au pinball !) Talia pu, enfin, éteindre la machine qui surchauffait sur ses genoux... elle alla retrouver son frère dans le salon.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ne l'y trouvant plus ?

\- Peter ? Appela-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse.

Elle n'en eût effectivement pas.

\- Peter, soupira Talia. Quand tu veux jouer à cache-cache, je t'ai déjà dit que ça serait sympa de me prévenir avant.

Toujours rien.

o o o

Talia cherchait partout.

Vraiment partout.

Même là où elle n'avait aucune chance de trouver un Peter.

Dans le placard sous l'évier de la cuisine.

Derrière le canapé.

Derrière les rideaux.

Sous le vaisselier.

Dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Dans les chambres.

Sous le lit de leurs parents.

Dans le dressing de leur père.

Dans la baignoire.

Tout y passait... mais jamais le moindre Peter.

Blasée, elle regarda par la fenêtre.

Il n'avait tout de même pas osé aller se cacher dans la forêt, hein ?

Bien sûr que si, il oserait !

Peter osait tout, après tout.

Elle était très bien placée pour le savoir.

Menaçant de mille morts son petit frère, Talia enfila rapidement une paire de basket et s'apprêtait à aller chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin...

Enfin, un Peter dans une forêt mais ça revenait franchement au même.

Talia s'apprêtait donc à partir chercher son frère dans la forêt quand elle l'entendit.

Enfin !

Et ça ne venait pas de dehors.

C'était tout proche.

Sourcils froncés, elle tourna la tête vers la porte juste à côté d'elle.

Et leva les yeux au ciel.

Evidemment.

\- Tal' ? Appela une petite voix. T'es encore là ?

\- Sors de là, Peter, murmura-t-elle, rassurée tout de même.

\- Si je pouvais sortir je serais sorti, grogna l'enfant. C'pas franchement marrant d'être coincé dans les toilettes.

Talia sourit.

\- Ca n'a pas semblé te déranger jusqu'à maintenant, pourtant.

\- Ma Game Boy a plus de piles..

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôôôôt_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papiofic . wordpress . com_

_PPS. Ce sera probablement la dernière saynète (ou l'avant-dernière) que je posterais avant mi-juillet... car j'n'aurais pas internet pendant quelques jours ;)_


	25. Personne

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Win Lockwood pour cette suggestion !_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige, qui me rassure quand j'ai des doutes (et bizarrement... bah y en a souvent), qui gère encore plus que mes chats, et qui mérite un gros câlin !_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_* _

_Je pensais pas avoir autant de saynètes à mettre ! J'en ai actuellement 32 (oui j'ai un petit stock, mais elles viennent souvent par lot d donc...) et j'espère en avoir encore plus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Personne**

Le sac de cours dans la main droite et sa veste dans la gauche, Peter cherchait un visage familier.

Le visage de la personne qui, aujourd'hui, était venue le chercher après les cours.

Nombre de ses camarades rentraient seuls, ou entre amis.

A pieds, en vélo ou en bus.

Lui ? Il habitait un peu trop loin.

Juste un peu.

Il avait beau faire des pieds et des mains auprès de ses parents... rien à y faire.

« C'est trop loin, Peter. Même pour toi. »

« C'est dangereux, mon grand. L'année prochaine... peut-être ».

Le truc, c'est qu'il serait pas beaucoup plus vieux que maintenant, l'année prochaine !

Serait-ce moins loin et moins dangereux dans cinq mois ?

Non.

D'autant plus que c'était maintenant qu'il voulait rentrer seul !

\- Alors, p'tit bébé, personne est v'nu t'chercher aujourd'hui, ricana-t-on tout en le poussant.

\- Personne veut de toi. Même pas ta famille, continua un autre, le poussant de l'autre côté.

Tête baissée, Peter essayait de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

De ne pas tomber.

De garder le contrôle.

De ne pas les écouter.

C'était pas un franc succès.

\- Allez ! Dégage, Hale ! S'écria un troisième, l'envoyant violemment valser contre la grille. Personne veut d'toi.

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule du responsable qu'on éloigna, sans grandes difficultés, de Peter.

Le jeune loup-garou ramassait ses affaires sans rien dire ou laisser paraître.

Les griffes dans les paumes de mains, il mordait sa langue de toutes ses forces.

Ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Et ne pas pleurer non plus !

\- Tu veux que j't'aide, peut-être ?

\- Euh... non... je... je... non. Ça va aller.

On écoutait pourtant déjà plus la réponse maladroite du troisième.

Le mec qui était intervenu, qui que ce fut, s'était tourné vers Peter afin de savoir s'il allait bien.

L'enfant hocha la tête, pas convaincant pour un clou.

\- Je te prends encore une fois, juste une fois, à utiliser Peter comme Punching-ball, oui je t'ai vu quand vous êtes sortis, ou le pousser comme tu viens de le faire... et je t'assure que tu le regretteras. Entendu, Daniel ?

Peter fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment diable Alex pouvait connaître le prénom de l'autre abruti.

\- Viens, Pet', sourit ensuite le petit-ami de Talia, le débarrassant de toutes ses affaires.

\- Je... hésita l'enfant, regardant ses camarades de classe qui le foudroyaient du regard. D'accord.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_Ce sera la dernière saynète que je posterais avant mi-juillet (sauf si je rentre plus tôt m'enfin)... car j'n'aurais pas internet pendant quelques jours ;) Je me rattraperais à mon retour avec, s'il est terminé, un OS (ou un TS faudra voir... si c'est aussi long que Up in flames ça sera un TS) Steter et un OS Sterek (car j'ai promis à chocobi d'en faire un un jour)._

_\- A seize heure, ce jour-là, l'avion avait disparu de la circulation. Une heure plus tard, on annonçait la disparition définitive de l'appareil ainsi que de ses passagers. 268 inconnus et l'homme de sa vie._

_A bientôôôôt_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papiofic . wordpress . com_


	26. Deal

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Win Lockwood et Artemys pour cette suggestion, à quelques heures d'intervalles vous avez suggéré quasiment la même chose c'était marrant :D_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige, qui me rassure quand j'ai des doutes (et bizarrement... bah y en a souvent), qui gère encore plus que mes chats, et qui mérite un gros câlin !_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_* _

_Je pensais pas avoir autant de saynètes à mettre ! J'en ai actuellement 32 (oui j'ai un petit stock, mais elles viennent souvent par lot d donc...) et j'espère en avoir encore plus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Deal**

Alex envoya un ballon à Peter.

Pris de court, l'enfant manqua rater sa réception.

Le jeune loup-garou regarda pendant un moment la balle orange, comme s'il ignorait ce qu'il fallait en faire.

\- Essaie de tirer, Pet', encouragea l'étudiant.

\- C'est trop haut, murmura le second.

\- Non. Je suis sûr que tu peux réussir.

Perdu, aussi à l'aise qu'une glace au soleil, Peter restait avec le ballon dans les mains.

Il le sentait mal.

Vraiment très mal.

Aussi mal qu'un plan foireux de la Team Rocket visant à capturer Pikachu.

\- Tu peux l'faire, Peter.

\- Non. À l'école, j'y arrive jamais. J'suis trop nul. J'aime pas.

Agacé et en colère, Peter jeta violemment le ballon au sol.

Celui-ci fit quelques rebonds avant de rouler jusqu'aux pieds d'Alex.

Il ramassa la balle, la garda quelques secondes en main, puis la relança à Peter.

\- T'es pas là pour être bon ou pour être nul. T'es pas là pour être jugé, encouragea l'autre. Lance ce ballon, Peter. Juste une fois. Après je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça, promis.

De mauvaise grâce, et n'en voyant pas franchement l'intérêt, Peter envoya finalement le ballon.

Ballon qui rebondit sur l'anneau et ne passa pas dans le filet.

\- T'as vu ! J'suis nul ! Je te l'avais dit !

\- Réessaie.

\- Non. T'avais dit que tu m'embêterais plus.

Alex regardait Peter d'un air désolé.

Il l'aimait bien, ce gosse...

Et il le détestait le voir ainsi, aussi mal et peu sûr de lui.

\- Peter, murmura-t-il, se mettant à sa hauteur. Faut qu't'en parles, mon grand. Ça peut pas continuer comme ça. Regarde dans quel état ils te mettent...

\- Comment t'as su ?

\- Talia.

\- Elle avait promis de rien dire !

\- De rien dire à vos parents, pas de ne rien me dire... et je n'ai pas promis de ne rien leur dire, moi.

Bouche-bée, Peter fixait Alex.

Il se sentait trahi.

\- Steuplait... dis rien...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te le demande ? Murmura-t-il en le regardant avec un air de chiot battu.

Alex aurait presque pu être amusé.

\- Bien essayé. Ça marche peut-être avec Tal' mais...

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Et si je lance le ballon, comme tu veux que je le fasse, et que je marque un panier, tu dis rien, proposa finalement Peter.

\- Deal. Si tu échoues, tu en parles à tes parents... ce soir.

L'enfant grimaça.

\- J'ai combien d'essais ?

\- Sept.

Le jeune lycan accepta.

Pourvu que la chance soit de son côté, pour une fois.

Premier essai : échec.

Second : échec.

Troisième : échec... mais presque.

Quatrième : dedans !

Tout sourire, fier d'avoir réussi, Peter se tourna vers Alex qui, étonnamment, souriait lui aussi.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Mais promets-moi que tu m'en parleras, par contre, s'ils recommencent, murmura l'étudiant. Ils s'en prennent physiquement à toi, Peter, et ça pourrait très mal tourner, un jour.

Peter hocha la tête de bas en haut.

Il savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas.

\- Tu veux bien m'apprendre à jouer, dit ? Demanda-t-il enfin, envoyant le ballon à Alex.

\- Pas de problème, sourit l'autre.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_Ceci est un passage express. Je suis rentrée chez moi pour pouvoir avoir un peu internet (j'avoue, c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais... je m'ennuiiiie au point de recommencer HP4 sur DS pour la 1000000ème fois, de pouvoir spoiler Un dîner presque parfait à mon frère et ma grand-mère -sisi !- et tout le toutim) MAIS (ouais y a un mais) j'ai pu pas mal écrire ! _

_A mon vrai retour, et après que super-Lili ait corrigé, fics et one-shot seront au rendez-vous ! Comme prévu un Steter (Vol 815), un Sterek, un jeune Derek, des Winchester, un autre Steter en préparation, un autre Sterek également eeeeeeeeeeet du Harry Potter ! Bah ouais ! Retour aux sources !_

_A bientôt (mais quand ?) !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	27. Shopping

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lessa-chan pour cette suggestion :D_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige, qui me rassure quand j'ai des doutes (et bizarrement... bah y en a souvent), qui gère encore plus que mes chats, et qui mérite un gros câlin !_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_* _

_Je suis actuellement à 41 saynètes écrites et je pense bientôt m'arrêter... si vous avez des suggestions, des envies... n'hésitez pas :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Shopping**

Peter détestait faire les magasins.

Vraiment.

Genre... carrément plus que le poisson !

Le supermarché ?

La barbe.

Y a toujours trop de monde, trop de bruits, trop d'odeurs.

Trop de tout, en fait.

Et c'est dur.

Le fleuriste ?

Idem.

Les odeurs des plantes se mélangeaient toutes dans ses narines.

Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête.

De devenir fou.

La boutique de comics ? La librairie ?

Ouais. Non... ça, à la limite, il supportait.

Idem pour la boutique de jeux-vidéos.

Mais ce que Peter détestait par dessus tout... c'était les vêtements !

Il y avait toujours du monde, là.

Et ils touchaient tout.

Et, pire encore, ils essayaient les vêtements.

Après, il avait toujours l'odeur d'un parfait inconnu collée à sa peau, s'y accrochant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin prendre une douche.

D'un parfait inconnu : s'il avait de la chance !

Ça pouvait très bien être de plusieurs inconnus.

Honnêtement ? C'était assez horrible.

Vraiment.

Carrément super méga giga fort beaucoup horrible.

\- Arrête un peu de bouder,

\- Peter, râla sa mère. Et essaie plutôt ce jean. S'il est trop large, ça peut se régler. C'est surtout la taille et la coupe qui compte.

Sa mère... ou l'art de lui parler chinois, japonais et russe dans une même phrase.

Peter ferma les yeux tandis qu'il accrochait le cintre à la barre prévu à cet effet dans la cabine.

Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Trop d'odeurs et trop de bruits.

L'odeur des pieds et de la sueur.

Les cris d'un bébé impatient et les arguments d'un adolescent qui tenait à avoir ce T-shirt Captain America sans toutefois réussir à convaincre sa mère.

\- Y en a encore pour longtemps ?

\- Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. Active-toi un peu.

Agacé, Peter décida d'arrêter les frais.

Il se rhabilla de ses propres vêtements puis s'installa sur le siège de la cabine, les bras croisés.

Fini !

Il n'essaierait plus rien !

Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison et prendre une bonne douche histoire de se débarrasser de toute cette puanteur qui lui collait à la peau.

\- Bon, alors, tu me montres ce que ça donne ? S'enquit sa mère, ouvrant le rideau sans sommation. Tu te moques de moi ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de la journée ?

\- On a qu'à rentrer, marmonna Peter. Si t'en as marre, on est pas obligés de rester.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Soupira d'un air profondément agacée.

\- Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tes camarades de classe se moqueront de toi avec tes vêtements trop petits ou que sais-je encore.

L'enfant se tendit.

Ferma les yeux afin de se calmer.

Leva ensuite la tête vers sa mère.

\- Non. Je viendrais pas me plaindre.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispo sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	28. Adopté

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige, qui me rassure quand j'ai des doutes (et bizarrement... bah y en a souvent), qui gère encore plus que mes chats, et qui mérite un gros câlin !_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_* _

_Je suis actuellement à 41 saynètes écrites et je pense bientôt m'arrêter... si vous avez des suggestions, des envies... n'hésitez pas :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Adopté**

Lorsque Talia arriva, Alex en sa compagnie, elle fut ravie de voir Peter se jeter sur elle.

A défaut d'être bon signe... ça n'en était pas un mauvais.

\- Salut p'tit monstre, sourit-elle, heureuse de le voir.

Peter sourit à sa sœur puis salua Alex avec entrain.

Talia ne manqua pas d'être étonnée et de se demander comment diable Alex avait su aussi rapidement se faire apprécier de quelqu'un qui n'aimait personne.

Et certainement pas les voleurs de sœur !

\- Tu restes combien de temps ?

\- Toute la semaine. On pourra faire tout ce que tu veux, comme ça.

\- Et Alex ?

\- Le week-end.

Les épaules de Peter s'affaissèrent.

L'enfant grimaça.

On aurait pu le croire déçu !

\- Pourquoi il reste pas toute la semaine, lui aussi ?

\- C'est une question piège ? Demanda Talia, estomaquée.

Peter hésita un bref instant avant de répondre par la négative.

Même pas !

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production seront dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	29. Chaleur

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige, qui me rassure quand j'ai des doutes (et bizarrement... bah y en a souvent), qui gère encore plus que mes chats, et qui mérite un gros câlin !_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Chaleur**

Peter traînait des pieds.

Méfiant, il venait d'entrer dans le supermarché de Beacon Hills afin de faire quelques courses avec sa mère.

Comme s'il avait besoin d'être présent, franchement !

Évidemment, le jeune lycan n'oubliait pas de rappeler au bon vouloir de sa très chère mère qu'il mourait de chaud.

Et que s'il mourait vraiment... et bah ça serait rien que sa faute, d'abord !

Bah oui : elle avait qu'à accepter de faire construire une piscine dans le jardin.

Ou le laisser vivre à la mer.

A chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant une boutique de vêtement de la galerie marchande, l'enfant se tendait.

Et priait silencieusement le Grand Schtroumpf pour que sa mère ne décide pas d'aller voir à l'intérieur ce qu'il y avait.

Tout mais pas ça !

Pitiééééé.

Il fut donc étonnamment rassuré lorsqu'il passa devant les vigiles du supermarché.

Ça y était.

Il était sûr de ne pas avoir à supporter les vêtements !

Sauf si sa mère décidait de passer dans les trois-quatre rayons concernés.

Et merde...

Peter avançait auprès du caddie, suivant le rythme de sa mère.

Puis ralenti.

Ralenti.

Ralenti.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, encore ?

\- Je peux rester ici ? Demanda-t-il, innocent.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

Puis regarda le rayon devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- Le rayon poissonnerie ?

\- Il fait super fraiiiiis, ici.

Elle sourit.

\- Si je pouvais j'irais me rouler dans la glace au milieu des gros poissons qui puent, juste là ! Assura Peter, pointant un étalage rempli de glace et de poissons.

\- Peter, soupira-t-elle.

\- J'ai chauuuuuuud, gémit Peter, prenant une voix grave. Je meuuuuuurs. Traîne mon cadaaaaavre... ou met le dans le caddie.

\- Peter... sourit-elle.

L'enfant lui sourit l'air innocent... mais n'arrêta pas son cinéma pour autant.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production seront dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	30. Journée sport

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige, qui me rassure quand j'ai des doutes (et bizarrement... bah y en a souvent), qui gère encore plus que mes chats, et qui mérite un gros câlin !_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Journée sport**

L'école avait appelé monsieur Hale.

Qui avait appelé sa femme.

Qui avait appelé sa fille.

Qui, un instant, avait songé à appeler son petit-ami... avant de se raviser.

Si Peter était vraiment malade, bien que les chances soient minces, il risquait d'être grognon.

S'il était grognon... il préférerait certainement avoir Talia avec lui plutôt qu'Alex.

Même s'il adorait Alex !

C'est pourquoi, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui, Talia se trouvait devant les grilles de son ancienne école... et cherchait la sonnerie.

C'était trop demander que d'avoir une sonnette visible ?

Fallait croire que oui.

Agacée, elle remercia à peine un agent d'entretien qui avait fini par avoir pitié d'elle.

Elle préféra se rendre à l'infirmerie après s'être présentée.

Sa mère lui avait dit d'y aller directement... car son père le lui avait dit... car l'infirmière le lui aurait dit.

Pratique.

Il y avait quand même de très fortes chances pour que sa mère lui ait dit n'importe quoi.

o o o

\- Tal ? Murmura Peter, installé sur une chaise dans le couloir, un bras autour du ventre.

Talia leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Elle s'était doutée, au fond, que Peter était en train de faire du cinéma pour rater l'école.

Restait à savoir pourquoi.

o o o

\- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, prévint-elle. Sinon papa et maman sauront que tout ça c'était du flan.

Les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, son sac de cours posé sur ses genoux, Peter garda le silence.

\- Peter, insista Talia.

\- C'est la journée sport, aujourd'hui.

\- Et quel est le problème avec ça ?

\- Moi.

La louve quitta un court instant la route des yeux afin de regarder son frère.

Ok. Il avait gagné. Elle ne dirait rien.

o o o

Une fois arrivée à la maison, Talia obligea Peter à la suivre jusque dans le salon.

Elle lui proposa, souriante, de prendre ses aises sur le canapé tandis qu'elle allait préparer le pop-corn afin de regarder Indiana Jones.

\- On peut pas plutôt voir Star Wars ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas, sourit-elle, depuis la cuisine.

\- Et Retour vers le futur ?

\- Faudra choisir, Pet, hein !

De là où elle se trouvait, elle l'entendit soupirer et grogner...

Tout allait bien.

Ou presque.

\- C'est la dernière fois que... tu aurais fait, dis-moi, si ça avait été papa ou maman à ma place ?

\- J'aurais été mal barré... heureusement que c'était toi, hein.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production seront dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	31. Quand je serai grand

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige, qui me rassure, qui gère encore plus que mes chats, et qui mérite un gros câlin ! PLEIN DE GROS CÂLINS ! Une armée de gros câlins !_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Quand je serai grand**

Peter était allongé par terre.

Affalé de tout son long, telle une grosse larve.

Une grosse larve-garou !

La joue sur le carrelage.

Les bras écartés.

Le T-shirt balancé sur le dossier du canapé...

Peter profitait de la fraîcheur du sol.

Ça lui prenait encore souvent, de s'installer à terre.

Si, aujourd'hui, la chaleur pouvait justifier le pourquoi de cette position... Talia n'osait pas lui demander pour vérifier.

À la place, elle préférait s'installer à ses côtés et faire comme si de rien était.

Comme si tout était normal.

\- Je sais c'que j'veux faire quand j'serais grand, annonça-t-il, comme ça.

\- Ah oui ? Sourit-elle, curieuse de savoir.

\- J'veux être pompier !

Talia se figea.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

La bouche entrouverte, elle cherchait à digérer cette annonce.

\- Pourquoi pompier ?

\- On guérit plus vite que les gens et même qu'on peut aider en prenant un peu de leur douleur et tout... expliqua Peter, la joue toujours collée contre le carrelage. T'imagine comment tu pourrais super bien aider et tout !

L'aînée passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère.

\- Puis, les pompiers, ils peuvent pas être des monstres...

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Pourtant tu m'appelles tout l'temps p'tit monstre, sourit Peter, levant les yeux pour regarder sa sœur. Mais j'veux être pompier quand même. Ou jongleur.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	32. Herbe

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige, qui me rassure, qui gère encore plus que mes chats, et qui mérite un gros câlin ! PLEIN DE GROS CÂLINS ! Une armée de gros câlins !_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Herbe**

Il fait beau.

Le soleil brille.

Les oiseaux chantent et les loups-garous bronzent.

Enfin... ils profitent du beau temps, en tout cas !

A quatre pattes dans un parterre de rosiers, Hestia s'occupait de son jardin.

D'une partie de son jardin.

Elle ne pourrait pas tout faire en un après-midi !

Elle arrachait les mauvaises herbes.

Taillait ses plantes.

Espérait qu'un de ses enfants vienne la rejoindre, histoire de lui tenir un peu compagnie à défaut de mettre la main à la patte.

Mieux valait qu'ils ne viennent pas l'aider, d'ailleurs.

Talia détestait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au jardinage.

Et Peter... Peter avait tendance à couper et arracher tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main...

Et c'est qu'elle y tenait, mine de rien, à ses rosiers !

o o o

Hestia était finalement allée demander à Peter de venir un peu dehors.

Ce serait nettement mieux que de rester affalé sur son lit, telle une baleine échouée, toute la sainte journée à lire The Hobbit pour la énième fois !

Tout en ronchonnant, son fils avait pourtant accepté.

Alors qu'Hestia continuait à couper, arracher, tailler... Peter était maintenant... affalé dans l'herbe telle une baleine échouée.

Y avait du progrès mais c'était pas encore tout à fait ça !

Allongé dans l'herbe, jambes et bras écartés, l'enfant fermait les yeux tout en râlant après le soleil qui était vraiment trop éblouissant.

Il était carrément mieux dans sa chambre, y avait pas à dire.

\- Mets ta tête à l'ombre, soupira Hestia. Ça sera déjà mieux.

\- Et où ? Y a pas d'ooooombres.

\- Tu es entouré d'arbres, Peter.

L'enfant fit la moue.

Et accorda un point à sa mère.

Mince alors ! Il allait perdre la partie !

\- Mais c'est loiiiiin.

\- Approche-t-en, ça sera moins loin.

CQFD.

\- Mais j'ai la flemme de bouger !

\- Tu préfères rester au soleil ?

\- Bah... j'ai aussi la flemme de rester au soleil.

\- C'est embêtant, ça, soupira Hestia, masquant son amusement.

\- Très.

Elle entendit son fils râler quelques minutes de plus.

Pas franchement étonnée, elle laissa couler.

Peter se déciderait bien, un jour ou l'autre, à se redresser pour aller se mettre à l'ombre. Il comprendrait bien à un moment donné que c'était tout à son avantage.

Quand elle se retourna, en revanche, elle fut surprise (et vraiment) de trouver Peter à l'ombre des arbres.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se relever, ni pester pour la forme, ni rien du tout.

Hmm... étrange.

\- J'ai roulééééééééééé, expliqua Peter, mêlant le geste à la parole. Pas b'soin d'se l'ver, comme ça.

\- Et tu as un T-shirt blanc...

\- Blanc... et vert !

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	33. P'tit déj

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige, qui me rassure, qui gèreeeeeee, et qui mérite un gros câlin ! PLEIN DE GROS CÂLINS ! Une armée de gros câlins !_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Tous les mini-OS sont supposément indépendants les uns des autres mais je peux parfois faire référence à d'autres... disons qu'ils sont "liés" mais qu'ils peuvent parfaitement être lus sans lien_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**P'tit déj**

Le p'tit déj, c'est la base.

Le p'tit déj, c'est la vie.

Le p'tit déj... c'est trop génial !

Bien plus que le cheval, s'il pouvait donner son avis.

En entrant dans la cuisine, alors que quinze heures venaient de sonner, Talia s'attendait à la trouver vide.

Sa mère ? Au boulot.

Son père ? Au boulot.

Peter ? Dans sa chambre à faire Dieu seul savait quoi.

Tel n'était pourtant pas le cas.

Une petite tête brune y était attablée.

Un bol de chocolat sous le nez.

Des moustaches jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Soupira Talia.

\- Je prends mon p'tit déj.

\- Il est quinze heures... et on a mangé des frites ce midi.

\- Comme je me suis levé tard, j'ai pas pris mon petit déj ce matin. Ce midi. Ce madi, s'expliqua l'enfant.

Madi.

Matin tendant fortement vers midi ; mais pas encore tout à fait midi.

Madi.

Logique.

\- Mais c'est donc bien que tu as mangé, ce midi, Pet'.

\- Oui. Mais j'avais pas encore pris mon petit déj, poursuivit le plus jeune. Et le petit déjeuné, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée ! En plus d'être le meilleur.

Talia inspira un grand coup.

Expira lentement.

Moui, pourquoi pas après tout.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	34. Le parc

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige, qui me rassure, qui gèreeeeeee, et qui mérite un gros câlin ! PLEIN DE GROS CÂLINS ! Une armée de gros câlins !_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Le parc**

Peter n'aimait pas les dimanches.

Il ne les détestait pas autant que les lundis.

Ni comme les mardis.

Un peu moins que les mercredis.

Carrément moins que les jeudis.

Et ils dépassaient à peine le vendredi dans son cœur...

Mais les dimanches ne valaient pas les samedis.

Certainement pas !

Le samedi, c'était bien, c'était cool, c'était un pur bonheur.

Le samedi, c'est le début du week-end.

Le samedi, il n'avait pas à aller voir la sale tronche des sales abrutis de sa saleté de classe de sa saleté d'école.

Le samedi, il pouvait se lever tard et prendre son petit déjeuné devant les dessins animés du matin.

Le samedi... c'était le début du week-end.

Le samedi... il y avait encore touuuuut le dimanche à ne rien faire.

Le dimanche ?

Bah y avait plus touuuuut le dimanche à ne rien faire.

Logique.

Donc Peter avait décrété qu'il n'aimait pas le dimanche.

Il aimait encore moins le dimanche lorsque ses parents décidaient d'aller se promener dans une saleté de parc.

Saleté de parc tout de même moins saleté que sa saleté d'école et toutes les saletés qui allaient avec.

Pourquoi aller dans un parc alors qu'ils avaient une forêt à leur porte ?

Littéralement à leur porte !

C'était absurde.

\- Ça te fera du bien, tu verras.

\- Mets de bonne chaussures, Peter. Pas tes sandales, voyons !

\- Hors de question que tu prennes ta Game Boy avec toi, c'est quoi encore que cette idée, hein ?

La barbe.

La barbe.

La barbe.

o o o

Fidèle à lui-même, fort de ses convictions, Peter marchait derrière ses parents et traînait le pas autant que faire se pouvait.

Il ne voulait pas perdre de son temps ici... et le faisait savoir à sa manière !

\- Tu sais... plus tu traînes et plus on restera ici longtemps, fit remarquer Kieran, amusé. Ta démarche aura l'effet inverse de ce que tu souhaites, mon grand.

\- M'en fiche.

L'adulte haussa les épaules.

C'était Peter qui voulait partir d'ici au plus vite, pas lui.

Oh que non... pas lui.

C'est que c'était agréable de déambuler de jardins en jardins.

Le jardin anglais.

Le jardin japonais.

Le jardin français.

Un vrai plaisir... mais pas pour tous.

\- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, Peter, sourit, quant à elle, sa mère.

C'est que Hestia voyait déjà venir la catastrophe.

Elle le connaissait, son fils, après tout !

Comme si elle l'avait fait !

Ce qui était précisément le cas.

Peter était une vraie calamité sur pattes.

Un véritable aimant à problèmes.

Il semblait les attirer comme le miel attire les guêpes.

Le jardin médiéval.

Père et mère se regardèrent.

Ils comptèrent mentalement jusque trois et...

PATATRA...

Ça ne manqua pas.

Ils eurent la chance, et il en était évidemment de même pour tous les autres visiteurs alentours, de voir Peter le fléau à l'œuvre.

Ils s'en seraient volontiers passés.

Non.

Vraiment.

Ils auraient aimé que ça n'arrive pas.

Peter avait voulu sauter au-dessus des petites douves qui encadraient ce jardin.

Avait voulu sauter.

Avait voulu.

Et, malheureusement... il avait sauté.

A deux pieds dans l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter un gosse pareil, souffla Kieran, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Une fois n'est pas coutume : ce n'est pas à moi que c'est arrivé... mais à mon cher Ouistiti de frère :)_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	35. Le gâteau

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui corrige, qui me rassure, qui gèreeeeeee, et que j'aime grooooos comme le laitchocolatpizzaschtroumpfs (pas le tout ensemble hein, ça doit être un peu bizarre)_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Le gâteau**

Les anniversaires... c'est une fois par an.

Les autres jours ne sont rien de plus que des non-anniversaires.

Y avait bien que dans Alice au pays des Merveilles qu'on rencontrait des tarés qui souhaitaient des Joyeux Non-Anniversaires aux gens !

Dans la vraie vie, la vraie de vraie, on se contentait des anniversaires.

Et encore...

Encore fallait-il y penser, à ces anniversaires !

Talia n'avait pas oublié celui de sa mère.

Peter non plus... mais celui-ci avait décrété qu'il allait faire comme si.

Le garnement voulait attendre le tout dernier moment pour lui sauter dans les bras, faire un gros câlin d'anniversaire à sa mère puis lui donner son cadeau.

\- Pet', va lui dire, insista Talia. Elle est persuadée que tu as oublié. Elle est triste. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle soit triste à cause de toi ?

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et dévisagea sa sœur.

Elle avait failli le convaincre d'abandonner son idée folle... mais avait perdu toutes chances de réussir lorsqu'elle avait utilisé son dernier argument.

\- J'suis triste tous les jours à cause d'elle.

\- C'est son anniversaire, aujourd'hui.

Il croisa les bras.

Commença à bouder.

Puis quitta la cuisine.

\- T'as qu'à l'faire toute seule ton gâteau, Tal' ! Cria-t-il depuis les escaliers.

\- C'est ça ouais, marmonna-t-elle.

o o o

Le soir était venu. Comme tous les soirs.

L'heure du gâteau d'anniversaire était arrivée par la même occasion.

Talia et Peter avaient, semblait-il, déjà oublié leur petite dispute de l'après-midi.

L'aînée tapota sur l'épaule de son frère et, d'un signe de tête, l'invita à se lever et à la suivre dans la cuisine.

Chose surprenante, Peter ne se fit pas prier pour obtempérer.

Talia sortit du réfrigérateur le gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait préparé quelques heures plus tôt.

Plutôt sûre d'elle, elle retira la cloche de plastique qui le recouvrait pour laisser son frère le voir.

\- C'est _ça_ qu'on va manger ? Demanda l'enfant, grimaçant. Il a pas l'air très très bon.

Déception.

\- Il a une couleur douteuse, en plus. Y a quoi dedans ?

\- Du chocolat, Peter. C'est en principe la garniture que l'on met sur un gâteau au chocolat... du chocolat.

\- Et... t'es sûre que c'était du chocolat ? Voulu-t-il s'assurer, zyeutant tout autour de la pâtisserie. Sûre-sûre-sûre archi-sûre y a pas plus sûre ?

\- Oui, siffla-t-elle. J'ai moi-même fait fondre le chocolat, Peter.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Non mais... t'es sûre ? Répéta-t-il, grimaçant. Il est vachement clair par rapport à celui de mamie.

\- Je ne suis pas mamie.

\- Je sais. T'es un petit peu plus jeune qu'elle.

o o o

\- TAAAAAAAAAAAL ! S'exclama Peter, du gâteau encore plein la bouche. Il est trop bon ! Carrément meilleur que c'lui de mamie. Faudra que tu lui apprennes, hein.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	36. Frayeur

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Sanga36 qui m'a inspiré cette saynète qui, un peu plus longue que d'habitude, sera peut-être la seule de la semaine (ou alors j'en posterais une autre ce week-end mais rien est certain)._

_Merci à Lili qui... ai-je encore besoin de dire qu'elle gère, qu'elle corrige et tout, et tout :o ?_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Frayeur**

Peter courait.

Il zigzaguait entre les arbres.

Sautait au-dessus des racines.

Se baissait pour passer sous certaines branches.

Évitait les arbrisseaux.

Peter courait dans la forêt.

De temps en temps, il ralentissait un peu le rythme.

Il cherchait à regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Il voulait voir si on le suivait toujours.

Mais pas besoin de voir lorsque l'on pouvait entendre.

\- Il est là ! Regarde ! On va l'avoir !

\- Je vais le tuer !

Ce n'était que des mots.

Rien de plus que des mots.

Quatre petits mots qui, pourtant... firent considérablement ralentir Peter.

\- JE L'AI ! Cria un enfant.

On venait de lui sauter sur le dos.

Peter tomba, tête la première, dans un tas de feuilles mortes.

Il ne chercha pas à se débattre, encore moins à fuir.

À quoi bon ?

Il ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit un premier coup de pied frapper sa jambe.

Ni quand un poing alla à la rencontre de son estomac.

Le petit loup-garou ferma simplement les yeux.

Et broncha à peine quand on le cogna en plein visage.

\- Arrête Daniel, s'horrifia un gamin. On va se faire choper, sinon.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, siffla le meneur, assis sur le ventre de sa victime. Puis les balances méritent que ça, t'façon.

Les mains de Peter tremblaient.

Il le savait. Il savait que ça arriverait. Mais bien sûr personne n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Talia lui avait dit que se taire serait pire que d'en parler à un adulte responsable.

Alex, lui, avait agi. Il avait osé faire une réflexion à Daniel.

Maintenant, voilà ce qui arrivait.

Peter préférait ne même pas s'imaginer ce qu'on lui ferait si un adulte, un vrai, venait à le savoir !

\- Stop, ordonna un des enfants, regardant partout autour. Vous avez entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ? Soupira Daniel. Y a rien, ici !

Un bruit, qui venait des arbres, ou peut-être des buissons pas loin, ou peut-être des airs, vint pourtant contredire le meneur.

Un gros bruit.

Bien flippant.

Bien angoissant.

\- J'suis sûr que c't'un tigre, murmura un gosse.

\- Mais non idiot, y a pas de tigre ici, ricana un autre. Ça peut qu'être un puma. Ou un...

Un long hurlement l'interrompit.

\- Ça, j'suis quasi sûr que c'est un loup, assura le premier.

\- Mais nàààn, y a pas d'loups, ici.

\- J'ai pas dis que c'était un vrai loup, souffla-t-il. C'est peut-être un loup-garou.

Ses amis éclatèrent tous de rire.

Leur peur faisait pâle figure à côté de la bêtise qui venait d'être dite.

\- C'est çaaaaa, un loup-garou, se moqua Daniel. Et puis quoi encore, hein ?

\- Je dis ça comme ça, moi, marmonna le malheureux. C'est pas moi qui habite ici, après tout, alors qu'est-ce que j'en sais... faut d'mander à Hale le Bizarre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Peter.

Toujours à terre, Daniel sur le ventre, « Hale le Bizarre » était au centre de l'attention.

Il s'en serait bien passé.

\- Alors ? C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Daniel.

\- Je... je sais pas.

Le poing de Daniel alla cogner son nez.

\- Je t'ai demandé : c'est quoi, ça ?

\- Je sais pas, répéta Peter.

\- Tu habites ici, tête d'abruti !

Peter ferma les yeux.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que j'en ai aucune idée, de c'que c'est !

Un nouveau hurlement ponctua la phrase du plus jeune Hale.

\- C'est un loup-garou, j'vous dis...

Daniel roula des yeux.

Cet abruti commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses loups-garous.

Tiens, il allait cogner du Hale pour se réconforter un peu.

Il fronça pourtant les sourcils.

Le visage de Peter était impeccable.

Pas la moindre trace des coups qu'il avait pu lui donner.

Pas de nez gonflé ou ensanglanté.

Pas de bleus au niveau des yeux.

Rien.

\- Les monstres n'existent pas, siffla Daniel.

\- Ah mais si ! Assura le même gamin. Ça existe, tout ça. Mais on veut pas nous le dire car sinon on flipperait tous.

\- Et bien sûr, toi, tu flippes pas ?

\- SI ! Hurla l'autre. TU VOIS BIEN QUE JE FLIPPE, DAN', NON ?

Tous les autres autour ricanèrent.

Ça se voyait, en effet.

\- J'veux qu'on s'barre d'ici. Steuplait.

\- Casse-toi, je te retiens pas, Adam.

\- Tout seul ? Mais... si y a vraiment un loup-garou, j'fais quoi, moi, tout seul ?

\- Tu le laisses te manger.

Un nouveau hurlement.

Des feuilles qui s'agitent.

Une branche qui craque.

Deux branches qui craquent.

\- C'est pas la pleine-lune, fit remarquer un gosse. J'le sais parce que mon frère, quand c'est la pleine-lune, y veut toujours...

\- Les loups-garous c'est pas qu'à la pleine-lune, renchérit Adam. On nous dit que c'est qu'à la pleine-lune pour qu'on flippe moins souvent mais en vrai c'est toujours.

\- Mais bien sûûûûr, ricana Daniel.

Un grognement remplaça le hurlement.

\- Loup-garou ou pas loup-garou... c'est tout près, en tout cas, murmura-t-on.

Des feuilles s'agitèrent juste en face d'eux.

\- L-l-là... j-juste l-là !

Peter, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fixait le ciel.

Un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres, il écoutait ses camarades débattre de l'existence ou la non-existence des loups-garous.

Ça l'amusait de les entendre aussi sûrs d'eux.

Ça l'étonnait, un peu, qu'Adam soit aussi informé sur les loups-garous.

Et, plus inquiétant par contre, il n'avait réellement pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir.

Lui aussi aurait tendance à accuser un loup-garou mais c'était impossible.

N'importe quel lycan aurait senti qu'il s'aventurait sur le territoire d'une meute ; de la meute Hale et aurait aussitôt fait demi-tour !

Quant à un membre de sa famille... personne n'aurait laissé les choses durer aussi longtemps.

En tout cas, Peter aimait s'en convaincre.

\- J'suis sûr qu'c'est rien, assura Daniel, sûr de son coup. La Balance a pas l'air d'avoir p...

L'enfant n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait l'arbre dont les feuilles ne cessaient de s'agiter.

Un instant plus tôt, il aurait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau ou du vent... et certainement pas d'une bestiole bizarre qui n'existait même pas.

Un instant plus tôt.

Plus maintenant.

\- C-C'est q-quoi ? Balbutia-t-il, un doigt pointé vers les branches. C'est quoi ça, c'est... c'est quoi ?

Il venait d'apercevoir deux petites billes jaunes au milieu du feuillage.

Une petite voix lui murmurait que c'était des yeux.

Daniel avait bien envie, pour le coup, d'écouter cette petite-voix... même si ce qu'elle lui disait était insensé !

Et Hale qui continuait à regarder les pigeons voler !

\- UN LOUP-GAROU JE VOUS DIS ! Hurla Adam en s'enfuyant. UN LOUP-GAROU !

Ni une, ni deux... tous les autres suivirent.

Daniel fut le dernier.

Il trébuchait tous les deux pas.

Pleurait et appelait son père.

\- Mais barre-toi, Hale ! Cria-t-il en voyant que Peter n'avait pas bougé.

Hale le Bizarre restait par terre.

Ne bougeait pas.

Continuait à, bêtement, fixer le ciel.

À croire qu'il n'avait pas peur, le con !

o o o

Peter attendit un moment avant de bouger.

Il voulait être certain que ses petits camarades soient loin.

Vigilance constante, après tout, non ?

\- Si après ça je deviens pas « Hale le super Bizarre » je comprends pas, murmura Peter, les yeux tournés vers l'arbre.

Une tête sortit des branchages.

Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Alex regardait le petit-frère de sa petite-amie.

\- Ou alors tu deviendras « Hale le super courageux ».

\- Tal' sait ce que tu es ? Demanda le plus jeune, changeant de sujet sans le moindre état d'âme.

\- Non. Pas encore.

L'enfant le regarda, étonné.

\- Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Me... le faire comprendre comme ça ?

\- Parce que je pouvais pas les laisser s'en prendre à toi, Pet', soupira Alex, remettant pied à terre. Bon sang ils... en plein visage !

Peter baissa la tête.

\- J'suis désolé, Pet', murmura l'étudiant. Déteste-moi si tu le souhaites... mais il est hors de question que je taise ta situation à tes parents plus longtemps.

\- T'as promis de pas le faire !

\- Je sais.

* * *

_J'ai donc bien fait de séparer _Retour vers le passé_ et We are family ;-)_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce qu'en ce moment je sèche un peu niveau thème..._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	37. L'annonce

_Hello, hello,_

_Cette saynète est directement liée à Frayeur :)_

_Merci à Lili qui... ai-je encore besoin de dire qu'elle gère, qu'elle corrige et tout, et tout :o ?_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**L'annonce**

Peter arriva chez lui en traînant les pieds.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer.

Plutôt manger du poisson que de retourner à la maison !

M'enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, après tout...

L'enfant ouvrit la porte d'entrée puis se rendit dans sa chambre.

Éviter ses parents était peut-être la solution !

Il n'avait plus qu'à réussir ça jusqu'à ce qu'il parte à l'université donc d'ici... une petite dizaine d'années, même pas.

Ouais... non... il réussirait jamais.

Une fois dans son antre, Peter loucha un instant vers son placard.

Il se ravisa.

Mauvaise idée.

Ce serait là le premier endroit où l'on penserait à venir le chercher.

Son attention se porta alors sur sa fenêtre.

Mais oui !

Bien sûr !

Le toit !

Ce qu'il pouvait être bête, des fois !

A peine se fut-il hissé dessus qu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et ses parents y entrer.

Ouf. C'était moins une.

Il sourit quand il entendit que l'on ouvrait son placard.

\- Sa fenêtre est ouverte, fit remarquer Hestia.

Hey ! Pas idiote, la Hestia, hein !

Pas pour rien qu'elle est l'alpha, après tout.

Les mains de Kieran s'agrippèrent aux tuiles puis, sans mal, l'homme se hissa.

Sa femme n'eut pas plus de difficultés que lui.

Avec plaisir, ils trouvèrent enfin leur garnement préféré.

Installé sur le toit, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, Peter les regardait.

Les lèvres pincées, ses grands yeux les dévisageaient.

Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

\- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Souffla son père, la gorge nouée. Peter ? Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce Alex qui est venu nous mettre au courant ?

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche.

Aucun mot n'en sortit.

Jusqu'à cet instant, il avait encore espéré qu'Alex n'ait pas vendu la mèche.

Qu'Alex ait continué à tenir sa promesse de ne rien dire.

Que ses parents soient restés, encore un peu, dans l'ignorance.

\- Peter ?

Peter retenta de dire quelque chose.

Il ne réussit pas davantage que la première fois.

Les lèvres tremblotantes et les yeux humides, l'enfant se contenta donc d'observer ses parents.

Sa mère était debout au bord du toit. Elle n'osait pas trop s'approcher, contrairement à son époux. C'était étrange venant d'elle. Peter n'était pas habitué à la voir autant en retrait.

\- Tu n'osais pas nous en parler ? Voulut savoir son père.

\- Alex les a vu, une fois, à la sortie de l'école.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il a su ?

Peter secoua la tête.

\- Tali lui a dit.

Kieran et Hestia se regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

\- Talia savait ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Elle avait promis de rien vous dire, s'empressa d'ajouter Peter, soucieux de protéger sa sœur.

Kieran se passa une main sur le visage.

Ferma les yeux.

Et, après une brève hésitation, passa un bras autour de son fils qu'il ramena contre lui.

\- On te fait si peur que ça, mon grand ?

\- Qu-quand j'ai vou-voulu vous le dire... vous m'a-m'avez pas laissé parler, bafouilla Peter, s'accrochant à son paternel.

Père et mère froncèrent les sourcils.

Ils ne se souvenaient pas.

\- J'avais été puni à l'école puis par vous et... tu m'avais de-demandé pourquoi, expliqua le plus petit. Mais tu m'as pas laissé le temps de... de dire pourquoi.

Kieran parut se souvenir.

\- Quand Tali est venue te chercher dans la forêt ?

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Tu aurais quand même dû nous le dire, mon chéri, murmura enfin sa mère.

Leur cadet lâcha son père et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Il ferma les yeux. Ça n'empêchait pas les larmes de couler, malheureusement.

Sans chercher à le faire changer de position, Kieran reprit son fils contre lui.

\- On va trouver une solution, Peter, d'accord ? Mais il faut que tu nous racontes tout, toi.

* * *

_C'est l'avant-dernière saynète que j'ai en stock. Je compte en faire encore une paire (ou plusieurs paires, même, d'ailleurs) mais je ne sais quand je pourrais les poster (car je sais même pas quand elles seront écrites, donc bon). Les publications pour We are family seront donc plus occasionnelles... _

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce que je sèche un peu niveau thème... peu importe ce qui vous passe par l'esprit =)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	38. La famille

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à Lili qui... ai-je encore besoin de dire qu'elle gère, qu'elle corrige et tout, et tout :o ?_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**La famille**

La famille c'est barbant.

La famille c'est saoulant.

Pourtant... Peter ne saurait se passer de ses proches.

Enfin, de ses proches les plus proches, en tout cas !

Ses parents.

Talia.

Balthazar. Si si, Balthazar !

Ses grands-parents.

Et... et c'est un peu tout, en fait.

Oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines, ils passaient trop de temps à le critiquer pour que Peter s'attache vraiment à ces derniers.

C'est pourquoi Peter se faisait toujours tout joyeux lorsqu'il apprenait que sa grand-mère venait leur rendre une petite-visite.

Sa grand-mère, c'était le Père Noël en moins barbue !

Encore que...

\- On est lààààà, appela Kieran en posant la valise de sa mère dans l'entrée. Peter, tu descends dire bonjour, mon grand ?

Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Même pas besoin d'en dire autant.

Une fusée-garou était déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers, manquant pratiquement tomber à chaque marche, afin de se précipiter sur sa grand-mère.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce que je sèche un peu niveau thème... peu importe ce qui vous passe par l'esprit =)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	39. Hale partage pas

_Hello, hello,_

_Je comptais poster plus tôt mais ff était (encore une fois) un peu caput. Du coup je suis en train de tout poster sur Ao3 aussi (qui offre un peu plus de possibilité - comme mettre en justify, et rien que pour ça je lui fais un gros câlin)_

_Merci à Lili qui... ai-je encore besoin de dire qu'elle gère, qu'elle corrige et tout, et tout :o ?_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Hale partage pas**

Kieran s'amusait du comportement de son fils.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu ce sourire sur son visage enfantin.

Qu'il n'avait plus vu ces yeux s'illuminer comme ils pouvaient le faire actuellement.

Qu'il n'avait plus eu de Peter heureux, tout simplement.

Là, y avait pas à hésiter, son cadet était heureux.

Peter restait un maximum avec le reste de la maisonnée, quitte à se taper des « programmes trop nuls » à la télévision.

Il répondait toujours présent lorsque sa grand-mère demandait si quelqu'un voulait aider à faire une tarte au citron.

Ou des gaufres.

Ou de la confiture de groseilles, de fraises, d'abricots, de framboises.

Ou le repas du midi.

Ou... il était toujours là, au garde à vous, paré pour aller enfariner la cuisine.

Car, immanquablement, c'était ce qui arrivait.

N'était pas Peter qui veut, après tout !

Ce jour-là... c'était meringue.

\- Prends-en une, sourit sa grand-mère. Pour voir si elles sont bonnes.

\- Pas maintenant, refusa Peter, toujours tout sourire, sautillant presque sur place. Ce soir. C'est mieux ce soir. C'est pas mieux ce soir ?

o o o

Comme tous les soirs : le soir arriva.

Eeeet oui.

C'était comme ça !

Peter accueillit avec joie le steak bleu qui fut glissé dans son assiette.

Ils étaient tous avec leur maudit poisson qui pue et, franchement, l'enfant était content d'y échapper.

Erk.

\- Y a des meringues pour le dessert, Tal, rappela-t-il en voyant l'assiette pleine de poiscaille de sa sœur.

Talia stoppa tout.

Elle ne bougea plus d'un iota.

La fourchette au niveau de la bouche, elle ne semblait pas prête à manger ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- Vous en avez refait ?

Peter comprit aussitôt tout ce qui se cachait derrière cette question.

Sans demander quoi que ce soit, il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine afin de regarder la petite boîte où se trouvaient les meringues quelques heures plus tôt.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il avait parfaitement compris ce que voulait dire sa sœur en posant cette satanée question.

\- Y en a plus ? Revint-il demander, tout penaud. Plus du tout ?

\- 'Pa et 'Man aiment pas, se justifia timidement Talia. Et... j'ai cru que... vu que la boîte était pas remplie j'ai supposé que... tu t'étais déjà bien servi.

Le plus petit regardait son aîné bouche-bée.

On lui aurait annoncé la fin du monde qu'il n'aurait pas paru aussi affecté.

\- Mais... j'en ai même pas eu, murmura Peter.

* * *

_Parce que j'avais vraiment envie de taper mon frère ce jour-lààààà (mais qu'il est un peu trop grand et trop fort pour ça, maintenant ; pourquoi il est pas resté naboooot)_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce que je sèche un peu niveau thème... peu importe ce qui vous passe par l'esprit =) (et j'ai pas envie, en fait, d'abandonner mon mini-Peteeeeeeeeer_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	40. Bazar

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gère la fougère, corrige, gère la fougère, rassure, gère la fougère _

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète, de lire, de reviews, de mettre en fav et en alertes *_*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Bazar**

Hestia et Talia soupirèrent de concert quand elles entendirent l'hippopotame qui descendait les escaliers.

Peter était, encore une fois, de mauvaise humeur.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

Des jours qu'il râlait pour un rien !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Demanda la mère.

Le fils venait de se jeter sur un fauteuil.

Les bras croisés, le visage fermé, il regardait la télévision.

Son attitude ne tromperait personne.

Certainement pas sa mère et sa sœur !

\- Rien.

\- Peter... qu'est-ce qui se passe, cette fois ?

\- Mais non mais c'est Simon et Dewey, grogna-t-il. Ils sont v'nus jouer dans ma chambre tout à l'heure et ils ont tout laissé comme ça... ça m'saoule.

Talia sourit.

Elle était rassurée... et comprenait tout à fait l'agacement de son cadet.

Hestia un peu moins.

\- Si c'n'est que ça... t'as qu'à ranger toi-même, si le bazar te dérange.

\- Mais c'est pas çaaaa. C'est... pas juste. C'est eux qui ont joués et...

\- La vie n'est pas toujours juste, mon grand.

Peter ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de protester, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de murmurer en se levant.

Finalement... il était peut-être mieux dans sa chambre.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; _

_A suggérer des idées pour d'autres saynètes avec un mini-Peter parce que je sèche un peu niveau thème... peu importe ce qui vous passe par l'esprit =) (et j'ai pas envie, en fait, d'abandonner mon mini-Peteeeeeeeeer_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	41. Fortes pluies

_Hello, hello_

_C'est la dernière saynète que j'ai en stock. Je vais essayer d'en refaire une paire (voire plusieurs paires) cette semaine car je ne suis pas prête à dire au revoir à ce petit Peter, à Talia, à Alex, à Kieran et Hestia, à Balthazar. _

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gère la fougère et que j'aime groooos coooomme çaaaa !_

_Merci à vous d'être là, saynète après saynète ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisiiiiir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Fortes pluies**

Il y avait une odeur bizarre dans la maison.

Une odeur pas inconnue mais que personne ne réussissait à identifier.

Ça sentait et... et c'était tout.

Tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus : difficile d'agir.

Seul Peter semblait ne pas être plus dérangé que ça par l'odeur.

Il la supportait étonnamment bien, lui qui était pourtant si sensible aux odeurs étrangères.

Il ne cherchait pas à se mêler à la conversation des grandes personnes qui, à table, cherchaient encore ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Au contraire !

Pour une fois, Peter se montrait même extrêmement discret.

Aux yeux de Talia, c'était franchement louche.

o o o

Après le repas, Talia alla frapper à la porte de son frère.

Elle souhaitait parler un peu avec lui ; passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie ; savoir si les choses s'étaient améliorées depuis l'intervention d'Alex, et, surtout, depuis que leurs parents étaient au courant.

Talia fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit que Peter fermait précipitamment la porte de son placard.

Ou peut-être était-il en train de l'ouvrir, ce placard ?

Talia n'attendit pas plus longtemps une réponse de la part de son frère.

Il savait forcément qu'elle était là, donc bon.

Il avait dû la sentir ; l'entendre arriver ; et n'avait pas pu manquer les petits coups frappés un instant plus tôt.

\- NON ! OUVRE PAS ! S'exclama Peter, les mains plaquées sur la bouche.

Talia grimaça d'incompréhension.

Elle ne resta pourtant pas bien longtemps dans le flou... car une boule de poils venait de lui filer entre les jambes.

Et l'odeur désagréable était nettement plus forte ici qu'ailleurs.

Elle su.

\- Sérieusement, Peter ? Soupira-t-elle. Tu as ramené un chat, ici ?

\- Pas _un_ chat. Mon _ami_ chat.

Talia roula des yeux.

Peter était vraiment impossible.

Mais avoir ce petit monstre pour frère était aussi un sérieux avantage pour l'avenir.

Lorsqu'elle serait mère à son tour : elle serait préparée à tout !

\- Tu ne peux pas ramener un chat, Peter.

\- Si. Je l'ai ramené donc... c'est que je peux.

\- Techniquement tu peux, oui. Comment... je veux dire que... tu ne _peux_ pas, Peter. Tu comprends la différence ?

L'enfant grimaça.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est un chat et... nous sommes des loups-garous et les chats ont peur des loups-garous.

Peter hocha la tête.

Ça il comprenait, oui.

\- Yép, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est barré quand tu es entrée, fit-il remarquer.

\- Peter, reprit Talia, se pinçant le nez. Comment tu crois que papa et maman réagiront en voyant... euh...

\- Balthazar.

\- En voyant Balthazar, oui. À ton avis ?

Comme par hasard, ce fut à cet instant précis que les jurons commencèrent à fuser au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Comme ça, je crois, marmonna Peter. Ils ont pas l'air content.

\- Et ça t'étonne ?

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

Pas vraiment, non, m'enfin...

o o o

Si Hestia était clairement en colère après son fils qui avait ramené un chat dans la maison... il n'en était pas de même pour Kieran.

L'homme semblait hésiter entre amusement et résignation.

Il était loin d'être en colère.

\- C'est incroyable, ça ! Tu mériterais de finir en pension, Peter ! Criait Hestia.

Peter baissa la tête.

\- Tu as réussi à gagner la confiance d'un chat, murmurait, quant à lui, Kieran. Stupéfiant. Absolument stupéfiant. Comment as-tu fait ton compte ?

\- Bah... je lui ai apporté à manger puis il est venu demander des câlins et dormir sur moi et... c'tout.

\- De mieux en mieux. Tu nous volais ?

\- Non, murmura Peter en regardant timidement sa mère.

Talia restait en retrait.

Mieux valait pour elle ne pas intervenir.

Ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi tu l'as amené ici, Peter ? Demanda son père, curieux. Ça doit faire un moment que vous vous êtes... domptés, tous les deux. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Y pleut beaucoup en ce moment. Et y a plein de vent... le pauvre.

Kieran sourit.

Peter n'aurait de cesse de l'étonner.

\- On ira l'apporter demain au cabinet vétérinaire, d'accord ?

\- Il ne va pas rester ici pour la nuit, quand même ! S'horrifia Hestia. Il va mettre de ses poils et son odeur partout.

\- Juste une nuit, chérie. Peter va le garder dans sa chambre.

\- Hors de question, refusait-elle, prête à user de son statut d'alpha.

Le regard que lui lança Kieran la déstabilisa à peine.

Ou plutôt pas du tout.

\- Pour Peter, murmura son mari, soupirant. Il s'est attaché à ce chat...

Peter les regardait, se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres.

Il craignait le pire.

Talia décida de finalement se mêler à la conversation.

\- Peter tient beaucoup à Balthazar. Il allait le retrouver quand ça allait pas trop à l'école et à la maison.

Hestia abandonna la partie.

\- Juste pour ce soir, hein. Et vous vous occuperez tous les trois de débarrasser cette maison de cette horrible odeur.

* * *

_Le retour de Balthazar... et probablement pour la dernière fois. C'était pas prévu que ce chat revienne mais cet été j'ai eu la très bonne (comprendre là : la très mauvaise) idée de finir sur youtube à regarder des vidéos SPN... alternant entre Balthazar et Gabriel !_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous avez aimé ou pas. Si vous vous lassez. Si... vous voulez un thème en particulier etc._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	42. Pieds

_Hello, hello_

_Je disais la semaine passée que "Fortes pluies" était la dernière saynète que j'avais en stock... et bien c'n'est plus le cas ! J'ai de nouveaux une paire de saynètes en réserve. _

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gère, gère, gère, qui corrige, que j'aime beauuuucoup beaucoup_

_Merci à vous d'être là, encore, toujours ! :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Pieds**

Hestia et Kieran rentraient tout juste.

Les bras chargés de sacs de courses, ils en avaient plein les pattes.

La prochaine fois... Talia se chargera des courses, tiens, plutôt que d'aller faire ils ne savaient quoi (et ils préféraient ne pas savoir quoi, d'ailleurs) avec Alex.

Ils rêvaient d'une seule chose : se poser, souffler, respirer.

Évidemment, on prit un malin plaisir à bousiller leur rêve pourtant simple au possible.

Bah ouais...

N'est-ce pas le but premier d'un rêve, après tout ? D'être réduit à néant en un rien de temps ?

Bon, peut-être que ça ne l'était pas, effectivement, excepté lorsqu'on faisait partie de la meute Hale.

\- Qu'est-ce que... souffla Hestia, les yeux ronds.

\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Kieran.

Les yeux rivés vers le sol, les deux parents Hale avaient, sans plaisir, découvert qu'ils ne seraient pas tranquilles ce soir.

Ou alors pas tout de suite.

\- Peter ! Descends tout de suite !

La tête d'un petit loup-garou apparut au haut des escaliers.

L'enfant hésitait à descendre ou non.

D'accord, on le lui avait ordonné.

D'accord, il n'avait pas le choix.

Maiiiiis il ne voulait quand même pas descendre. Pas si c'était pour qu'on lui hurle dessus.

\- Descends, insista son père.

Grimaçant, Peter finit par obéir.

Fallait croire qu'il n'avait vraiiiiiiment pas le choix... mieux valait donc écouter et ne pas trop faire traîner les choses.

C'est qu'il ne voulait pas avoir droit aux yeux d'Alpha.

Brrr. Non. Pas les yeux d'Alpha.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Soupira Hestia, montrant quelque chose au sol.

\- Je sais pas.

Comme d'habitude, Kieran cherchait à dissimuler un sourire amusé.

Son fils avait l'art et la manière de ne pas donner les bonnes réponses.

\- Bien... alors à ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ça ressemble à des traces de pieds.

\- Et ?

\- Y a cinq orteils.

Hestia ferma les yeux.

Y avait pas à dire, elle ne s'amusait pas autant que son mari.

\- Et à qui appartiennent ces pieds, à ton avis ?

\- Talia ? Suggéra Peter.

\- Non. Ce ne sont pas les pieds de Talia.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Ils sont trop petits.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

Pencha la tête sur le côté.

Réfléchissait.

\- Nooooon. Les pieds de Talia sont pas plus petits que ces traces de pieds.

\- Je le sais, Peter, merci.

\- Bah...

\- Qui dans cette maison a des petits pieds comme ça ? Insista Hestia.

Les yeux ronds, le petit loup fixait sa mère.

\- Alex ? Proposa-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

\- Alex ? Répéta-t-elle, un sourcil haussé.

\- Moi ? Murmura ensuite Peter, grimaçant.

\- Je préfère.

L'enfant eut la présence d'esprit de baisser les yeux pour regarder le sol...

C'était pas sa faute si y avait des traces de pieds partout !

\- J'étais dans la forêt et y a commencer à pleuvoir... j'avais les pieds mouillés, c'tout.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à nettoyer derrière toi ?

\- Bah...non.

* * *

_Qui ne tente rien a rien, après tout..._

_La semaine prochaine (ou jeudi... faut voir si j'arrive à accentuer l'avance prise) : "A comme..."_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; à donner des idées de thèmes/sujets etc ("A comme" est une suggestion, d'ailleurs)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	43. A comme

_Hello, hello_

_"A comme" est une réponse à la suggestion de DianeMoon il y a quelques jours (semaines, déjà ?) de ça._

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé ce pas-drabble ! Et qui est là et toujours aussi géniale en plus !_

_Merci à vous d'être toujours là, même si nettement moins nombreux xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**A comme...**

Installé par terre, à quelques centimètres de la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, Peter attendait.

Depuis de longues, très longues, minutes : il surveillait la chambre de sa sœur.

Dès qu'il la verrait se rendre dans la salle de bain, il comptait bien aller voir Alex.

Il aimait bien Alex.

Il avait essayé de ne plus bien l'aimer, de lui en vouloir... mais c'était vraiment trop difficile.

Du coup, il avait décidé que lui en vouloir pendant deux heures... bah c'était déjà bien.

C'est que c'est long, deux heures, hein ! Faut pas croire !

Quand sa grande sœur débarrassa enfin le plancher, le petit loup-garou se précipita vers son antre diabolique.

Ce qu'il pouvait ne pas aimer la chambre de sa sœur.

Y avait rien de cool, dedans !

« C'est parce que tu es encore tout petit, Peter » qu'elle lui disait, souriante... mais c'était n'importe quoi, tout ça ! Il était pas si petit !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Peter ? Sourit Alex, entendant la respiration du plus jeune de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- J'peux entrer ?

\- Tu es un vampire et tu as besoin d'être invité à entrer ? Se moqua le premier. Bien sûr que tu peux, Pet'... et je promets de ne pas te lancer de l'eau bénite. De toute façon j'en ai même pas.

Les lèvres du plus jeune s'étirèrent.

Voilà pourquoi il aimait bien Alex.

Tous les autres copains étaient nuls à côté d'Alex !

\- Il y a un problème, Peter ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme. Ils recommencent à l'école ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- S'ils recommencent j'peux aller leur mordre les fesses hein... tu crois qu'ils sont comestibles ? Ils ont pas l'air comestible. Faudrait que je les donne à l'ex de Tali', histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups s'ils sont pas comestibles.

\- T'es amoureux de Talia ? Pour de vrai et tout, et tout ?

Alex était quelque peu surpris par cette question.

C'était pas vraiment leur sujet de conversation, après tout.

Enfin... c'était pas le sien, après tout.

\- Oui.

\- Et comment t'as su ? J'veux dire... comment tu sais quand t'aimes quelqu'un mais que c'est pas comme... comme j'aime mes parents ou Tal' ?

Le petit-ami de Talia commença à sourire.

C'était un grand sourire.

Un très grand sourire.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle est comment ? Elle a ton âge ?

\- Arrête, ronchonna Peter. On dirait une fille, là.

\- Hey, on critique pas... c'est toi qui a posé la question, hein.

\- Mais comment t'as su ? Souffla l'enfant.

\- Va la voir dans la cour de récré et dis-lui. Ou envoie-lui un petit mot où elle doit cocher une case. C'est comme ça que ça marche, à votre âge, sourit Alex. Et c'est dommage que ça fonctionne plus après, quand on est grands.

Peter sourit légèrement.

Les yeux rivés sur son aîné, il avait encore un tas de questions dans la tête.

\- Mais si elle est pas dans ma classe ? Je fais comment pour le petit mot, moi ?

Alex commençait à balancer la tête à droite, à gauche, à gauche, à droite. Il réfléchissait. C'était pas facile.

\- Te reste la cour de récré.

\- Mais je peux pas.

\- Pourquoi tu pourrais pas ?

\- Parce qu'elle est toujours loin des profs... et je préfère rester près des profs.

Le plus grand loup-garou ferma les yeux.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules du petit Hale et lui frotta le bras, désolé d'entendre ça.

Ce gosse était tellement adorable, bon sang !

\- Essaie de lui dire quand vous allez dehors, alors, proposa-t-il. Puis, les autres viendront pas t'embêter si tu es à côté d'elles, tu sais. Ils voudront pas avoir l'air bêtes devant les filles.

\- Ils ont toujours l'air bête, marmonna Peter.

\- Ah ça... j'veux bien t'croire, ouais.

Collé contre Alex, Peter ne bougeait pas.

Il se sentait bien, là. En sécurité. En confiance.

* * *

_Prochaine saynète : "Deux petits monstres"_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; si vous avez des envies particulières, etc._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	44. Deux petits monstres

_Hello, hello_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé ce pas-drabble ! Et qui est là et toujours aussi géniale en plus !_

_Merci à vous d'être toujours là, même si nettement moins nombreux xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Deux petits monstres**

Seule dans sa chambre, Talia commençait à s'inquiéter.

Maintenant qu'elle avait fini de travailler, l'absence d'Alex et Peter ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle les connaissait suffisamment, l'un et l'autre, pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient très bien être en train de préparer une bataille de pâte à cookie dans la cuisine.

Talia avait travaillé une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Dossier à rendre, tout ça.

Ses parents, absents, lui avaient demandé de surveiller Peter pour la journée. Certainement pour la soirée aussi.

Apprenant ça, Alex avait supplié (il n'y avait pas d'autres mots) sa petite-amie de pouvoir venir lui aussi.

« Peter va s'ennuyer. Il va te casser les pieds. Tu vas t'énerver. Tu vas pas t'énerver sur ce petit bout, hein ».

Évidemment, Talia avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Honnêtement ? Alex était parfois pire qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de Peter.

Très tôt, elle s'était aperçue que ce n'était pas tant Peter qui s'ennuyait qu'Alex qui s'ennuyait de Peter.

Il s'était allongé sur son lit, un bouquin en main, et avait attendu que le plus jeune vienne lui demander de jouer.

Peter n'était pas venu.

Et ça embêtait Alex, ça. Il voulait que Peter vienne.

Il avait donc reposé son livre et avait commencé à s'agiter ; à soupirer ; à marmonner ; à, pas discrètement du tout, appeler Peter.

Ce n'était pas Peter qui s'était ennuyé.

Pas Peter qui avait cassé les pieds de Talia.

Pas Peter sur qui Talia s'était énervée.

Ni une, ni deux, Alex s'était retrouvé sur le palier et avait entendu la porte être claquée dans son dos.

Talia ne doutait pas qu'Alex soit alors parti frapper chez Peter pour lui proposer... et bien... certainement une bataille de pâte à cookies.

\- Arrête ! Non. Non, arrête !

La jeune femme soupira.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle descendit les escaliers.

Un petit sourire amusé vint étiré ses lèvres quand elle vit Alex à la poursuite de Peter... le visage barbouillé de crème chantilly.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à me mettre la tête dans le plat, p'tit monstre ! Promis le plus grand, attrapant enfin l'enfant.

Peter riait.

Demandait grâce.

Promettait de ne plus recommencer.

Ses jambes s'agitaient dans le vide.

Ses mains essayaient d'attraper... d'attraper quoi ? Talia n'en savait rien.

\- Aoutch, Peteeeeer, chouina Alex. Pas les oreiiiilles.

Du bout des doigts, le petit loup-garou venait d'attraper les oreilles de son tortionnaire et s'amusait à les tordre.

\- OK. OK. T'as gagné. J'abandonne.

\- Alors repose-moiiiii.

Appuyée contre la porte, Talia les regardait sans rien dire.

Il était préférable pour elle de ne pas chercher à les interrompre ; auquel cas, ils risquaient de se liguer contre elle.

* * *

_Oui... Alex... encore une fois x)_

_Prochaine saynète : "Eclairs"_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; si vous avez des envies particulières, etc._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	45. Eclairs

_Hello, hello_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé ce pas-drabble ! Et qui est là et toujours aussi géniale en plus !_

_Merci à vous d'être toujours là, même si nettement moins nombreux xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Eclairs**

Tout tremblant, Peter alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

Enfin, de sa mère.

Son père était absent pour la semaine.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'enfant baissa la poignée et entra.

Ses pieds, nus, apprécièrent la moquette.

C'était nettement mieux que le parquet de sa chambre, y avait pas à dire !

Des yeux, il chercha ensuite sa mère.

Pas difficile, elle était dans le lit, sous les couettes, profondément endormie.

Après quelques brèves hésitations, il s'approcha du lit et regarda sa mère, son Alpha, qui ignorait tout de sa présence.

Devait-il la réveiller ?

Non. Pas la peine. Rien qu'être ici, juste à côté d'elle, c'était rassurant.

Le petit loup-garou contourna donc le lit pour aller du côté vide de son père.

Il grimpa sur le matelas et se faufila sous les couettes.

Tant pis s'il avait passé l'âge d'aller rejoindre sa mère le soir car il avait peur.

Tant pis s'il avait passé l'âge d'avoir peur de l'orage.

Quitte à être surnommé le trouillard... autant vraiment l'être, non ?

\- Tout va bien, mon grand ? Murmura sa mère, remontant un peu mieux les couvertures sur les épaules du plus jeune.

\- Oui, souffla, d'une toute petite voix, Peter.

Hestia eut un petit sourire.

Ralala, Peter.

\- Tu veux un câlin ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, ça va aller.

\- Et si je le veux, moi, ce câlin ?

Les lèvres de Peter s'étirèrent et, aussitôt, il se retrouva collé à sa mère.

\- Pardon de t'avoir réveillée, marmonna-t-il finalement, alors qu'il était sur le point d'enfin s'endormir.

\- C'est rien, ça. Dors, Peter.

* * *

Non, pas d'Alex pour cette fois... mais pour la prochaine : oui

_Prochaine saynète : "James Bond"_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; si vous avez des envies particulières, etc._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	46. James Bond

_Hello, hello_

_Merciiiiii à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé, encore une fois ! _

_Merci à vous d'être toujours là, même si nettement moins nombreux xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**James Bond**

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Peter quand il vit qui se trouvait à la sortie de l'école ; à faire les cents pas devant les grilles, comme si le temps allait passer plus vite.

Lorsqu'il avait su que Talia ne pourrait passer le chercher, alors qu'ils étaient tous libérés un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, Peter s'était inquiété... et demandé qui serait chargé de le récupérer, du coup.

Il avait réfléchi, réfléchi, réfléchi... et avait craint, un instant (un très long instant, d'ailleurs) que ce soit Deaton qui passe.

Et bah même pas !

\- Alors p'tit monstre, y en a qui ont de la chance, dis-moi, sourit Alex.

Peter souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux.

Et Alex était content, lui aussi, de le voir comme ça.

\- On fait quoi cet aprém ? On peut faire du basket ? Ou du... euh... du... du basket.

\- C'est pas parce que tu sais lancer un ballon que tu seras plus pris en dernier, hein, ricana-t-on à ses côtés.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux.

Il leva ensuite la tête vers Alex.

\- On y va ?

Alex acquiesça.

Il n'avait pas manqué le changement. Brutal. Trop brutal.

\- Tu veux qu'on se fasse un Mcdo ? Proposa Alex, poussant un peu Peter pour l'éloigner de l'autre idiot. Après on pourrait aller au ciné ou faire du Laser tag... quoi que non, pas du Laser tag, on est que deux donc y aurait des humains. Euh... Ciné puis basket, si tu veux. Tu veux ?

Posant son sac à dos sur la banquette arrière, Peter hocha la tête.

Le programme lui plaisait plutôt bien.

\- Tal' m'a aussi dit que tu avais les clés donc... après j'peux te ramener et on pourra faire tes devoirs.

\- Les devoirs après le reste, hein, s'amusa Peter.

\- Hey... c'est le rôle de tes parents, voire de ta sœur, d'être chiants... moi j'suis le mec cool... et j'adooooore cette mission.

\- Mission ? Releva le plus jeune, grimaçant.

\- Ouais, comme les agents secrets. En fait, j'suis James Bond... sauf que je m'appelle pas James Bond.

* * *

_Maintenant on entre dans une phase "Alex, Alex, Alex" (ou presque)_

_Prochaine saynète : "N'importe quoi" _

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; si vous avez des envies particulières, etc._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_

* * *

_HS/ Quelques question, juste pour savoir : _

_\- Quel est, pour vous, le "meilleur" délai de publication pour une fic avec de "longs" chapitres ? Deux chapitres par semaine ? Un chapitre par semaine ? Un chapitre tous les quinze jours ? Un chapitre par mois ? Autre ?_

_\- Quelle est la taille "idéale" pour un chapitre ? 2000 mots ? 4000 ? 5000 ? 7000 ? 10000 ? Autre ?_


	47. N'importe quoi

_Hello, hello_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé, encore une fois ! Et qui gère plus que la fougère !_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_"N'importe quoi" est pour Lessa-chan, qui avait suggéré qu'ils aillent dans un parc d'attraction =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**N'importe quoi**

Pour ce qui devait, au moins, être la quinzième fois depuis leur arrivée, Peter commençait à courir, se moquant comme d'une guigne de laisser tout le monde derrière.

Pour ce qui devait donc être, au moins, la quinzième fois depuis leur arrivée, Kieran était sur le point de partir à la poursuite de son fils, prêt à s'emparer de la capuche du sweat qu'il n'avait pas encore retiré.

Capuche qu'il n'était pas prêt à relâcher, foi de Hale !

\- Laisse-le, p'pa, l'arrêta Talia.

\- Tal', ton frère n'a que...

\- Je sais. Mais te fatigue pas à le rattraper. Il te faussera encore compagnie dans deux minutes.

Kieran grogna.

Sa fille avait raison.

Que son père le tienne par le sweat ou non, Peter allait quand même réussir à s'enfuir, allez savoir comment !

\- On peut faire çaaaa ? On peut faire çaaaa ? Demandait l'enfant, sautillant sur place, pointant du doigt un manège.

Hestia et Kieran se regardèrent et grimacèrent.

D'un même homme, ils se tournèrent vers leur fille... elle allait bien céder pour faire plaisir à son frère, non ?

\- Ah nooon... non, non, non, comptez pas sur moi pour faire ça.

\- Steuplait, Taliiiiiiiii, insista Peter.

\- Non, Peter, je... non. Demande à Alex.

Alex, comme ses futurs beaux-parents et sa petite-amie... n'était pas plus enthousiaste que ça.

Mais contrairement aux autres, il avait trouvé LA parade parfaite pour l'éviter.

Il avait pris son courage à deux mains... et s'était vaillamment volatilisé.

S'il n'était pas là, on ne pouvait pas l'envoyer sur le manège. CQFD.

\- Taliaaaaa, steuplaiiiiiiiiiiit.

\- Non, Peter, j'suis désolée mais... n'importe quoi, ce que tu veux, sauf ça.

\- Hmm... donc le toboggan à eau où y faut monter le bateau méga lourd et méga chiant, tu veux bien ?

\- Alex voudra bien.

\- Mais c'est toi qui veux bien faire « n'importe quoi, ce que je veux, sauf ça ».

Hestia et Kieran étaient allés s'installer sur un banc, un peu plus loin.

Ils écoutaient distraitement leurs enfants ; se moquant gentiment de Talia.

Leur aînée allait céder.

Elle cédait toujours.

\- Steuplait, Talia-a-a-a-a-aaaaa.

\- Non. N'insiste pas, Peter.

Kieran et Hestia n'étaient pas les seuls à savoir que Talia allait céder.

Peter savait qu'il était sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Alex, les mains pleines de glaces, savait aussi qu'il serait bientôt sauvé.

Talia... Talia ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle non plus. Si Peter lui refaisait son combo « Steuplait Taliaaaaa + yeux de chiot battu trop mignon », comment pourrait-elle continuer à dire non.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle sans que le plus petit n'ait à dire quelque chose. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Tu dis toujours que tu changeras pas d'avis quand t'es sur le point de changer d'avis.

Talia soupira.

Ce gosse allait la tuer.

Vraiment.

\- Si je dis oui pour celui-ci... après tu ne me supplies plus pour un manège, ou quoi que ce soit ? Tenta-t-elle de marchander.

\- OK. Sauf si ni p'pa, ni m'man veulent le faire avec moi et que j'ai besoin d'un adulte. Mais si j'peux l'faire tout seul, OK.

\- Tu demanderas à Alex.

Peter grimaça.

Il avait presque l'air embêté... et amusé... les deux à la fois !

Oh. Oh. Pas bon signe.

\- Alex m'a déjà promis toutes les glaces que je voulais si je le suppliais jamais de m'accompagner pour une attraction qu'il voulait pas faire.

Talia serra les poings.

Son petit-ami avait osé passer un accord avec son petit-frère !

Pire encore !

Alex avait été le seul à y penser.

\- Je te paies tout ce que tu veux, toute la journée, essaya Talia. Pas que des glaces.

\- Désolé, soupira Peter. Mais je suis un homme de parole...

A quelques mètres d'eux, tout guilleret, Alex arrivait tout en chantonnant « Comme un homme » de Disney.

\- Je vais le tuer, marmonna Talia.

* * *

_Maintenant on entre dans une phase "Alex, Alex, Alex" (ou presque)_

_Prochaine saynète : "Filles" _

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; si vous avez des envies particulières, etc._

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_

* * *

_HS/ Quelques question, juste pour savoir :_

_\- Quel est, pour vous, le "meilleur" délai de publication pour une fic avec de "longs" chapitres ? Deux chapitres par semaine ? Un chapitre par semaine ? Un chapitre tous les quinze jours ? Un chapitre par mois ? Autre ?_

_\- Quelle est la taille "idéale" pour un chapitre ? 2000 mots ? 4000 ? 5000 ? 7000 ? 10000 ? Autre ?_

-_ Selon vous, mieux vaut-il un long chapitre (5000-7000) dans un "long" délai ou un chapitre plus court (2000-3000 mots) toutes les semaines ?_


	48. Filles

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé, encore une fois ! Et qui gère plus que la fougère ! Que je t'aime fort fort tout plein beaucoup !_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Filles**

Peter regardait sa sœur.

Il la fixait.

La zyeutait.

Prenait sur lui pour ne pas cligner des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, Peter ? Soupira Talia, se demandant le pourquoi de tout ce cirque.

\- Tu es une fille.

Talia fronça les sourcils.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers son frère installé sur son lit.

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le comprends, ou...

\- Donc tu sais comment ça marche, une fille, poursuivit Peter.

\- Avec ses pieds.

Le plus petit soupira.

Il secoua la tête, l'air de dire « arrête avec tes réponses idiotes, nom de dieu ».

Bien que... non.

Y avait peu de chances pour que Peter dise « nom de dieu ».

Même juste dans sa tête.

\- Comment on sait si une fille aime bien quelqu'un ?

Talia se tut...

Puis sourit.

\- Tu oses pas aller la voir, c'est ça ?

\- Si. J'ose.

Peter n'était pas étonné que sa sœur sache pour son amoureuse.

Alex lui en avait forcément parlé.

Alex parlait toujours.

\- Non, tu n'oses pas.

\- Si, j'ose.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non. Tu n'oses pas.

\- Je sais plus que toi si j'ose ou si j'ose pas, j'te f'rais dire, hein, ronchonna Peter, les bras croisés, boudeur.

\- Sauf que tu n'oses pas.

Le petit loup-garou grogna.

\- Peut-être que j'ose pas, oui... mais peut-être que j'ose mais que je demande pour... m'instuire.

\- Pour t'instruire, oui, ricana Talia, allant prendre place sur son lit, aux côtés de Peter. Alors... sur quoi aimerais-tu t'instruire ?

Peter jouait avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

C'était carrément plus facile de parler avec Alex, mine de rien !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Pet' ? Insista-t-elle.

\- J'l'ai déjà diiiis, marmonna Peter.

\- Redis-le, alors.

\- Non.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu refuses de me le dire.

Il soupira.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, sa sœur aurait le dernier mot.

\- Comment on sait si une fille, elle t'aime bien elle aussi ?

\- On ne sait pas. Peut-être qu'elle t'aime bien elle aussi, peut-être que non... et si elle t'aime bien, elle doit certainement se demander comment savoir si un garçon l'aime bien.

Peter souffla de mécontentement.

Cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas !

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur Talia.

La joue contre l'épaule de sa sœur, le plus jeune attendit avant de reparler.

\- C'est nuuuuul.

\- Peut-être qu'elle va, elle aussi, demander à son grand-frère, ou sa grande-sœur... mais qu'ils sont peut-être en train de lui dire qu'elle peut savoir qu'un garçon l'aime bien s'il lui tire les couettes.

\- Elle a pas de couettes.

\- Les tresses.

\- Elle a pas de tresses.

\- Les cheveux, alors.

Peter ouvrit la bouche... mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire.

Certainement pas !

Peter avait toujours quelque chose à dire, après tout.

Ou presque toujours.

\- Donc... il faut que je lui tire les cheveux ? Demanda Peter, pas convaincu.

\- Non, sourit Talia. Non. Vaut mieux éviter. C'est pas très... c'est pas sympa.

\- Alors je fais comment, moi ?

\- Tu tentes ta chance... qui ne tente rien n'a rien, paraît-il.

* * *

Pas d'Alex pour cette fois maiiiis il revient dans le prochain

_Prochaine saynète : "Camping" _

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; si vous avez des envies particulières, etc._

_Sur mon profil, je tiens un petit "planning" des futures mises à jour :)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_

* * *

_HS/ Quelques question, juste pour savoir :_

_\- Quel est, pour vous, le "meilleur" délai de publication pour une fic avec de "longs" chapitres ? Deux chapitres par semaine ? Un chapitre par semaine ? Un chapitre tous les quinze jours ? Un chapitre par mois ? Autre ?_

_\- Quelle est la taille "idéale" pour un chapitre ? 2000 mots ? 4000 ? 5000 ? 7000 ? 10000 ? Autre ?_

-_ Selon vous, mieux vaut-il un long chapitre (5000-7000) dans un "long" délai ou un chapitre plus court (2000-3000 mots) toutes les semaines ?_


	49. Camping

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé, encore une fois ! Et qui gère plus que la fougère ! Que je t'aime fort fort tout plein beaucoup !_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Camping**

Camper, c'est nul.

Nul de chez nul.

Archi nul !

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi... quel intérêt d'aller dormir au milieu de nulle part alors qu'ils vivaient DEJA au milieu de nulle part ?

Quel était l'intérêt d'aller dormir dehors et de se bousiller le dos alors qu'ils pouvaient avoir le même décor... mais avec un lit, du chauffage et un bon repas en prime ?

Bon, d'accord, ils ne dormaient pas dehors-dehors mais dans une tente.

Sauf que la tente était dehors. Bah ouais !

Et Peter préférait oublier le fait que la maison était dehors, elle aussi.

Détail !

Vraiment, parfois, Peter ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête des adultes.

Peut-être qu'il comprendrait quand il serait plus grand.

\- Diiiiiiiites... moi, j'dors où ?

La question avait été posée comme ça.

Juste comme ça.

Entre deux marshmallows grillés et une gorgée de soda.

Les conversations s'étaient pourtant toutes stoppées nettes.

Kieran et Hestia regardaient Talia et Alex.

Talia, elle, fixait ses parents.

Alex se battait avec un nouveau paquet de marshmallows donc... il ne comptait pas.

Les trois Hale attendaient que le camp adverse se propose.

\- Je vois, murmura Peter. Je dois dormir dans un arbre, comme Bagheera ?

Tout sourire, Alex félicita Peter pour avoir réussi à caser cette référence dans une conversation qui ne s'y prêtait pourtant pas.

Il fut cependant le seul à se réjouir.

Talia, Hestia et Kieran continuaient à attendre qu'un autre se propose.

\- Je sais même pas monter aux arbres, grommela Peter.

\- Tu parles, siffla Talia. T'es un singe-garou quand tu t'y mets.

Alex ne se défaisait pas de son sourire.

Bien que ça ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manque, il se garda de tenter le coup de high-five avec sa petite-amie.

Elle risquait de l'envoyer bouler... et même pas gentiment !

\- Je veux pas dormir tout seul, moi. Je veux pas me faire manger par un monstre.

Talia fronça les sourcils. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Elle se souvenait de son frère qui lui avouait ne pas avoir peur des monstres lorsqu'il était auprès de leur père.

Si, ça, c'était pas l'argument ultime pour ne pas avoir à partager la tente avec Peter, alors elle ignorait ce que c'était.

\- Il n'y a plus de monstres ici. Ils sont tous partis pour New-York, s'amusa Kieran. Promis.

\- Si j'étais un monstre et que tout un tas de monstres avait décidé de partir pour New-York, je ferais aussi croire que je suis parti pour New-York. Les gens, comme ça, y sauraient pas qu'il y a encore des monstres et je pourrais faire mon travail de monstre sans que des chasseurs de monstres viennent m'embêter parce que je suis un monstre.

Les quatre se turent. Ou continuèrent à se taire.

Que pouvaient-ils répondre à ça, hein, franchement !

\- Il y a un détecteur anti-monstres. Ils ne peuvent pas entrer.

\- Les loups-garous sont des monstres et on est entrés.

\- Les monstres ne s'en prennent pas aux autres monstres, soupira Kieran.

\- ALors pourquoi des loups-garous se battent contre d'autres loups-garous ? Et pourquoi les loups-garous se battent contre d'autres trucs-monstres, parfois ?

Hestia ferma les yeux.

Trouver des réponses aux questions, souvent étonnamment logiques quand on y regardait bien, de Peter : c'était définitivement le boulot de Kieran.

Lui les questions ; elle le rôle de la rabat-joie de service.

\- T'as qu'à dormir avec nous, sourit Alex.

Talia se tourna, d'un bond, vers son voisin et le fusilla du regard.

Apparemment, pour une fois, elle ne tenait pas à s'encombrer de mini-Hale numéro 2.

Peter ne manqua pas le geste de sa sœur et se renfrogna aussitôt.

\- J'savais que vous m'aimiez pas, en vrai, chuchota l'enfant. Vous dites toujours que si mais en fait c'est non. Pourquoi vous m'aimez pas ?

Alex s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce manège de la part de Peter.

Talia l'arrêta.

\- On t'aime et tu le sais, mon grand, souffla tristement Hestia.

\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Peter, les bras croisés. Sinon vous seriez pas aussi silencieux et tout, et tout. Vous voulez pas dormir avec moi et vous voulez pas dormir avec moi parce que vous m'aimez pas.

\- Non, c'est parce que tu parles dans ton sommeil, avoua Talia. Parfois.

Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Oooooh oui, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Ses parents parurent un peu gênés.

Peter continua à bouder.

Mais Alex, lui, avait définitivement décidé que Peter passerait la nuit avec Talia et lui.

C'est qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que mini-Hale pouvait dire lorsqu'il dormait !

\- Sinoooon... toi, tu vas dormir sur une branche, comme Bagheera, pendant que Peter et moi on reste sous la tente et qu'il me raconte toutes les bêtises que tu pouvais faire étant petite, ricana Alex, fixant Talia.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu lâcheras pas le morceau, hein, sourit-elle.

\- Pas moyen, non, ricana Alex.

o o o

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Peter était en train d'essayer d'échapper à sa mère, sous le regard moqueur de Kieran, Alex se rapprocha de Talia.

\- Tu m'en veux pas, hein ?

\- Pour ?

\- Peter. T'avais pas l'air de vouloir... l'avoir.

Elle soupira.

\- J'espérais surtout pouvoir être un peu seule avec toi, avoua-t-elle, amusée. T'es complètement... gaga, de lui.

Peter passa en coup de vent derrière le jeune couple.

\- Naaaaan ! Naaaan ! J'veux paaaaas !

Hestia, comme son fils, zigzaguait entre les différents sacs abandonnés ça et là.

\- C'est Peter, se justifia Alex.

Ouais, bon, y avait probablement mieux comme explication...

Tant pis.

\- C'est Peter, confirma Talia... avant d'éclater de rire en voyant son cadet qui venait de se prendre une racine.

* * *

_On se retrouve vendredi pour une saynète "spéciale" Halloween_

_Prochaine saynète : "Halloween" _

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; **si vous avez des envies particulières, etc.**_

_Sur mon profil, je tiens un petit "planning" des futures mises à jour :)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_

* * *

_HS/ Quelques question, juste pour savoir :_

_\- Quel est, pour vous, le "meilleur" délai de publication pour une fic avec de "longs" chapitres ? Deux chapitres par semaine ? Un chapitre par semaine ? Un chapitre tous les quinze jours ? Un chapitre par mois ? Autre ?_

_\- Quelle est la taille "idéale" pour un chapitre ? 2000 mots ? 4000 ? 5000 ? 7000 ? 10000 ? Autre ?_

-_ Selon vous, mieux vaut-il un long chapitre (5000-7000) dans un "long" délai ou un chapitre plus court (2000-3000 mots) toutes les semaines ?_


	50. Halloween

_Hello, hello,_

_Je poste avec un touuuut petit peu d'avance (une journée, quoi) car demain ça ne sera pas possible (et après l'heure c'est plus l'heure alors qu'avant l'heure.. bah c'est pas l'heure non plus)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé, encore une fois ! Et qui gère plus que la fougère ! Que je t'aime fort fort tout plein beaucoup !_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Halloween**

Tous les ans, c'était la même histoire.

Et c'en était même pas une bonne, d'histoire !

Tous les ans, au mois d'Octobre, les citrouilles devenaient subitement « super méga trop cools » alors que le reste de l'année elles n'étaient guère plus que des espèces de gros machins orange, qui se mangent, mais qui ne sont pas des oranges.

Tous les ans, on commençait à mettre de fausses toiles d'araignées ridicules (les toiles, hein... encore que les araignées soient, elles aussi, plutôt pas mal ridicules dans le genre). Il suffisait pourtant de ne pas faire les poussières pendant quelques mois pour en avoir des vraies plus vraies que vraies.

Tous les ans, c'était le moment où ses camarades de classe allaient voir l'un et l'autre afin de savoir en quoi il comptait se déguiser pour Halloween ; si c'était possible de faire la chasse aux bonbons ensemble ; si patata, si patata.

Peter détestait Halloween.

Au moins autant que d'aller chez le dentiste !

S'il décidait d'être honnête, le jeune loup-garou dirait qu'il se fichait bien des citrouilles et des toiles d'araignées.

C'était le reste qui faisait mal.

\- PETEEEEEER !

Talia était passée chercher Peter après l'école.

Alex était avec elle.

Alex était toujours avec elle.

Elle au volant. Lui à la place passager avant.

Elle, concentrée sur la route. Lui, excité comme une puce, se retournant toutes les vingt-deux secondes et demie, paraissant toujours sur le point de demander quelque chose avant de se raviser.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le plus petit, méfiant.

\- Tu aimes les bonbons ?

Peter sourit.

\- Mes parents m'ont toujours dit qu'il fallait pas accepter des bonbons des vilains monsieur.

Alex ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué.

\- Alors de un, je ne suis pas vilain. De deux, je ne suis pas un monsieur, je suis un Alex. De trois, je ne suis pas un vilain monsieur. De quatre... je te proposais pas de te donner des bonbons, Peter.

Talia soupira.

Elle savait déjà ce qui allait suivre, malheureusement pour elle.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu aimes les bonbons ?

\- Ouais, marmonna Peter, se demandant où tout ça allait le mener.

\- Et tu sais que t'es trop mignon comme gamin ?

Le plus petit fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça te dirait de faire Halloween avec moi ? Demanda enfin Alex. Avec toi, j'suis assuré d'avoir une tonne de bonbons.

\- C'est juste pour...

\- Nààààn. Si je t'aimais pas, je te proposerais pas. J'aime les bonbons mais pas au point de sacrifier une soirée en la passant avec un gamin que je sais pas voir en peinture.

Talia sourit.

Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'Alex comprenait mieux Peter qu'elle ou ses parents.

\- J'aime pas Halloween.

\- Mais tu aimes les bonbons.

\- Oui.

\- Et être avec moi.

\- Hmm... j'sais pas, s'amusa Peter.

La conductrice les écoutait, heureuse comme tout.

\- Et te déguiser ? Continua Alex, l'air de rien.

\- Je... me suis jamais vraiment...

\- QUOIIIIII !

Les épaules de Talia s'affaissèrent.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce léger détail.

\- Tu t'es jamais... t'as jamais... t'as jamais été un fantôme, un cow-boy ou un fantôme cow-boy... ce qui est vachement différent d'un cow-boy fantôme, attention.

\- Euh... non.

\- T'as jamais été un épouvantail ou un adorable petit dalmatien ?

\- Pourquoi je voudrais être un épouvantail ?

\- T'as jamais été un robot envoyé sur terre par les Neptuniens pour observer à distances les mœurs des humains ?

La tête penchée sur le côté, un œil fermé, une lèvre retroussée... Peter ne suivait plus les pensées d'Alex.

\- Non. J'ai jamais été un robot envoyé sur terre par les Neptuniens pour... qu'est-ce que tu fumes, toi ?

\- Des cigarettes en chocolat, mais là n'est pas la question, Peter. Talia ?

La louve soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui demander, cette fois ?

\- Tu peux t'arrêter ? Peter et moi, on doit aller lui trouver un costume.

\- Tu ne sais même pas si mes parents seront d'accords...

\- On aura qu'à le rendre.

Talia soufflé. Découragée.

Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de parler avec Alex lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

Quand il avait une idée en tête, il était presque impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

o o o

Ce soir, Peter se demandait qui était supposé veiller sur qui.

Alors qu'il était à peu près certain que ses parents l'avaient confié aux bons soins d'Alex... il avait plutôt l'impression d'être chargé de surveiller un fantôme particulièrement en forme.

\- J'suis quand même déçu que tu ais pas voulu du déguisement que je t'avais proposé en premier.

\- J'allais pas me déguiser en citrouille.

\- Mais elle était pourriiiiiie, gémit Alex. Mais tu fais un très chouette... j'sais pas trop ce que t'es, en fait.

\- Un loup-garou.

L'aîné manqua s'étouffer sur place.

\- Un loup-g... un... t'es... tu as décidé de te déguiser en...

\- Loup-garou, ouais. Et c'est nettement plus cool de dire "Je suis déguisé en loup-garou" que "Je suis déguisé en citrouille pourrie".

Alex pouvait difficilement le contredire là-dessus.

\- En fait... on dirait plutôt un démon tout poilu... un démon croisé avec un loup.

\- Je suis un démon-loup alors.

Le fantôme s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route.

\- Un démon-loup, cool.

En quelques enjambées, il rattrapa Peter qui l'attendait un peu plus devant.

\- Tu sais que t'as vraiment des idées géniales, parfois, Pet' ? Non parce que le démon-loup... c'est hyper bien trouvé.

\- Mieux que la citrouille pourrie fantôme.

\- Arrête. La citrouille pourrie fantôme pourrait être méga cool. L'année prochaine, on embarque Talia et elle sera notre citrouille pourrie fantôme.

\- Deal.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, scellant ainsi leur accord.

o o o

Alors qu'Alex était en train de s'extasier quand au fait que ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus récolté autant de bonbons le soir d'Halloween... il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Peter venait de baisser les yeux et évitait soigneusement de regarder les deux personnes qu'ils étaient sur le point de croiser.

\- Quoi ? T'as peur de la petite Jedi en face ?

Peter resta muet.

\- Peter ? La Jedi t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à l'école ?

Rien.

\- Elle... ooooh.

\- Quand tu fais ça on dirait les petits martiens dans Toy Story.

\- Mais c'est elle, c'est ça ?

Peter semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Non, grogna-t-il.

\- Aaaah mais si. Si, c'est elle. Ton non est un oui déguisé.

\- Mais non c'est pas elle.

\- Mais si c'est elle.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

Alex haussa les épaules.

\- Non si tu veux... mais je sais que si.

Peter grogna.

\- Tout doux, démon-loup. Même si les yeux qui brillent apportent un sacré plus au costume, j'avoue.

L'enfant ronchonna.

\- En tout cas, elle a bon goût. Un Jedi. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé, hein ?

\- Parce que tu étais obnubilé avec ta citrouille pourrie.

\- C'est sûr que dit comme ça, on dirait que ça craint.

\- Parce que ça craint.

* * *

_On se retrouve lundi pour une saynète ; par contre, il y aura peut-être des semaines "sans" vu que je participe au NaNoWriMo avec ma future fic._

_Prochaine saynète : "La godasse" _

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; **si vous avez des envies particulières, etc.**_

_Sur mon profil, je tiens un petit "planning" des futures mises à jour :)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_

* * *

_HS/ Quelques question, juste pour savoir :_

_\- Quel est, pour vous, le "meilleur" délai de publication pour une fic avec de "longs" chapitres ? Deux chapitres par semaine ? Un chapitre par semaine ? Un chapitre tous les quinze jours ? Un chapitre par mois ? Autre ?_

_\- Quelle est la taille "idéale" pour un chapitre ? 2000 mots ? 4000 ? 5000 ? 7000 ? 10000 ? Autre ?_

-_ Selon vous, mieux vaut-il un long chapitre (5000-7000) dans un "long" délai ou un chapitre plus court (2000-3000 mots) toutes les semaines ?_


	51. La godasse

_Hello, hello,_

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier... mon ordi semble vouloir rejouer la mort de Dumbledore !

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui a corrigé, encore une fois ! Et qui gère plus que la fougère ! Que je t'aime fort fort tout plein beaucoup !_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**La godasse**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Peter avait accepté de ne jouer ni à la bonne paye, ni au risk.

Wouaw !

Ce jour était à marquer dans les annales d'une belle et grosse croix rouge clignotante.

Oui, oui. Clignotante.

Tous trois installés autour de la table de la salle à manger, Peter, Talia et Alex n'avaient toutefois pas encore pu commencer leur partie de Monopoly.

La raison ?

Oooh, juste un léger désaccord fraternel.

Enfin désaccord... oui et non.

Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'ils voulaient la godasse pour pion ; qu'ils refusaient de la céder à l'autre et préféraient manger leurs chaussettes que se résoudre à baisser les armes.

D'où le désaccord...

\- Je suis le plus petit. J'ai la prioritéééééé. C'est à moi de choisiiiiiir.

\- Dans ce cas, je peux dire que je suis la plus vieille et qu'il faut obéir à ses aînés.

\- T'es pas mon aînée, t'es ma sœur.

Talia leva les yeux au ciel alors que, juste à côté d'elle, Alex ricanait.

Comment avait-il pu passer autant de temps sans Hale dans sa vie ?

\- Je suis le plus mignon.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un vote pour vérifier ?

Le frère et la sœur se tournèrent en même temps vers le troisième.

Alex, les yeux ronds, méfiant, recula sa chaise de la table.

\- Ah mais j'suis pas là, moi.

\- Si, tu es là.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si, insista Peter, s'emparant de la main d'Alex. Parce que si t'es pas là, ça veut dire que je peux mordre et que c'est pas grave.

\- OK. OK. Je suis là, se hâta de dire Alex, récupérant sa main.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "oups", Peter et Talia avaient recommencé à se chamailler pour un pion.

\- Mais t'as qu'à prendre la brouette !

\- Tu peux prendre le cavalier, répliqua Talia du tac-o-tac.

\- Je veux pas le cavalier aujourd'hui. J'veux la godasse.

\- Et je ne veux pas la brou-

Alex gigotait sur sa chaise.

Levait les yeux vers le plafond toutes les deux minutes vingt-sept.

Son pied tapait contre le sol.

Il soufflait à intervalle régulier.

Il voulait jouer, lui... pas assister à la guerre des pions.

\- Oh puis flûte !

Sous le regard estomaqué des deux Hale, Alex attrapa le pion en cause.

Il se leva...

Quitta la maison...

Rejoignit sa voiture...

Et rangea la godasse dans la boite à gants.

Puis, l'air de rien, il retourna s'installer devant le plateau.

\- Bien... le chapeau c'est moi. Le cavalier c'est Talia. La brouette c'est Peter. Le plus jeune commence et on tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- C'est moi qui fais la banque, s'écria Peter.

\- Je m'occupe de la banque sinon vous allez encore vous chamailler.

\- Même pas vrai, ronchonna le plus jeune, croisant les bras sur la table. Puis j'veux pas être la broueeeeeeette. C'est nul la brouette.

* * *

_Prochaine saynète : "Repas, tu t'fous d'moi"_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; **si vous avez des envies particulières, etc.**_

_Sur mon profil, je tiens un petit "planning" des futures mises à jour :)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_

* * *

_HS/ Quelques question, juste pour savoir :_

_\- Quel est, pour vous, le "meilleur" délai de publication pour une fic avec de "longs" chapitres ? Deux chapitres par semaine ? Un chapitre par semaine ? Un chapitre tous les quinze jours ? Un chapitre par mois ? Autre ?_

_\- Quelle est la taille "idéale" pour un chapitre ? 2000 mots ? 4000 ? 5000 ? 7000 ? 10000 ? Autre ?_

-_ Selon vous, mieux vaut-il un long chapitre (5000-7000) dans un "long" délai ou un chapitre plus court (2000-3000 mots) toutes les semaines ?_


	52. Repas, tu t'fous d'moi

_Hello, hello,_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant un... hmm... temps certain. Mon ordinateur avait décidé que s'éteindre toutes les dix minutes, bah c'était très drôle (et c'était pas très drôle) (pas très drôle du tout) (maintenant je comprend comment se sentent les gens quand je raconte ou fais n'importe quoi). Mon père a cherché pendant un moment, enchaînait les check-up du PC etc. mais c'est chaud patate, un peu, quand l'ordi s'éteint dès qu'il bosse trop (gllndeur va). J'aurais pu poster via l'ordinateur familial mais disons qu'un petit ouistiti n'était pas très très d'accord... hmm._

_Je compte bien, par contre, reprendre plus sérieusement les publications maintenant. Une saynète par semaine (la prochaine pour le 30 novembre ; sauf si j'en ponds une ce week-end) ; un chapitre de HP6 tous les quinze jours etc._

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour avoir corrigé cette saynète ; mais aussi pour toujours prendre du temps, même quand elle en a pas, pour tout le reste ! Teneeeem_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Repas, tu t'fous d'moi**

Quelques heures plus tôt, Talia s'était endormie sur ses fiches de révisions.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, elle avait succombé à la plus douce tentation.

Après avoir appelé Peter pour qu'il puisse, lui aussi, admirer une « Talia en train de dormir et, donc, incapable de les empêcher de faire des bêtises », Alex avait embarqué le gamin pour... faire des bêtises.

Bah oui !

Ooooh ! Ce n'était pas des bêtises bien méchantes.

Ce n'était pas des bêtises qui allaient faire hurler Talia lorsqu'elle s'en rendrait compte.

Sauf peut-être si elle décidait de mettre un pied (ou deux) dans la cuisine.

Là, dans ce cas... ouais... elle risquait de crier.

\- Comment on a fait pour mettre de l'œuf sur le lustre ? Souffla Peter, le nez en l'air. La farine partout je peux comprendre mais de l'œuf...

\- C'est quand j'ai voulu t'apprendre à jongler avec un œuf.

Le petit loup hocha la tête.

Explication plausible.

Explication acceptée.

\- Faut croire qu'il faut savoir jongler pour jongler avec des œufs, ricana Alex.

Sans blague.

\- Tu peux aller jouer pendant que je nettoie tout ça et que je prépare le dîner, si tu veux. Ou pas jouer, hein.

\- Mais...

\- Sauf si tu veux laver à ma place, s'empressa de proposer le premier, plein d'espoir. Tu veux laver ?

\- Je vais aller regarder Les cités d'or.

\- Nooooon. Pas ça ! Sinon je vais avoir envie de venir voir avec toi et je vais rien laver du tout.

Peter sourit.

Sans un mot, sans dire si, oui ou non, il allait écouter son aîné, l'enfant avait quitté la cuisine.

Jusqu'à ce que le petit monstre se soit posé dans le canapé pour regarder Pokemon... Alex avait craint que sa demande n'ait pas été entendu.

Bah quoi ?

A la place de mini-Hale, il aurait quand même regardé Les cités d'or, hein. Alex d'accord ou pas.

o o o

Les yeux mi-clos, pas encore tout à fait réveillée, des traces de fluo sur le visage, Talia descendit rejoindre les deux autres.

Les deux qui étaient étonnamment calmes, d'ailleurs. C'était louche.

La jeune femme avait, plusieurs fois, failli dévaler les escaliers. Il s'en était fallu de justesse.

Ses pas la menèrent de suite vers la cuisine, son ventre réclamant son dû.

\- Tu as fait à manger ?

Alex haussa les sourcils.

Il était pourtant installé face à une assiette quasiment vide, non ?

Peter était, lui aussi, assis devant une assiette où il ne restait plus grand chose.

Une troisième, propre, était posée sur la table et attendait juste que Talia vienne la remplir... et la louve posait quand même cette question ?

Genre... sérieusement ?

\- Non. Indiana Jones est venu et a sorti tout ça de son chapeau magique.

Talia grogna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bon ? Sourit-elle, s'installant.

\- J'ai fait cuire des pâtes et une sauce au saumon, marmonna Alex. De là à dire que c'est bon... c'est mangeable, en tout cas.

L'aînée de la fratrie Hale hocha la tête avant de percuter.

\- Et tu as fait quoi pour Peter, alors ?

\- Bah... des pâtes et une sauce au saumon... ah ! J'l'ai laissé manger quelques muffins avant de dîner mais...

Talia fronça les sourcils.

Les yeux rivés vers les deux plats posés sur la table, elle cherchait une explication rationnelle.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute : le saumon... c'est du poisson.

Alex dévisagea sa petite-amie comme si elle venait de dire une énorme connerie.

\- Tu... n'attends pas vraiment une réponse de ma part, là, dis-moi.

\- Peter ne mange pas de poisson.

La tête penchée sur le côté, Peter ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

Son assiette était vide, ses couverts posés sur le bord.

Il regardait avec envie les plats encore chaud au milieu de la table... mais attendait que Talia se soit au moins servie une première fois.

\- Euh... si.

\- Non.

\- Je t'assure que si.

\- Et moi que non, Alex. Il est capable d'aller se cacher dans la forêt en pleine nuit pour ne pas avoir à en manger...

\- Pourtant il... il en a mangé, là.

Talia commença à secouer la tête.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Ça faisait des années que leurs parents et elle essayaient, en vain, de faire manger du poisson au petit monstre... et voilà qu'Alex réussissait sans même avoir conscience de l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir.

* * *

_Prochaine saynète : à voir..._

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; **si vous avez des envies particulières, etc.**_

_Sur mon profil, je tiens un petit "planning" des futures mises à jour :)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_

* * *

_HS/ Quelques question, juste pour savoir :_

_\- Quel est, pour vous, le "meilleur" délai de publication pour une fic avec de "longs" chapitres ? Deux chapitres par semaine ? Un chapitre par semaine ? Un chapitre tous les quinze jours ? Un chapitre par mois ? Autre ?_

_\- Quelle est la taille "idéale" pour un chapitre ? 2000 mots ? 4000 ? 5000 ? 7000 ? 10000 ? Autre ?_

-_ Selon vous, mieux vaut-il un long chapitre (5000-7000) dans un "long" délai ou un chapitre plus court (2000-3000 mots) toutes les semaines ?_


	53. Sorcier-garou

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour avoir corrigé cette saynète ; mais aussi pour toujours prendre du temps, même quand elle en a pas, pour tout le reste ! Teneeeem_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Sorcier-garou**

En tailleur sur le canapé, Peter réfléchissait.

À la table de la salle à manger, Talia et Alex se chamaillaient.

Pourquoi ? Peter n'en avait pas la moindre idée

Honnêtement ? Il s'en fichait complètement... pour l'instant.

\- On leur dit.

\- Non on attend un peu.

\- Mais nooon... on leur dit.

\- Non. Pas maintenant.

\- Au moins à Peter.

\- Non.

La barbe, franchement.

Plutôt que suivre une conversation qu'il ne comprenait pas (même si le petit curieux qu'il était mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'on voulait mais ne voulait pas lui dire) mieux valait regarder la télé.

Le problème avec la télé c'est qu'elle nous fait nous poser des questions.

Pas forcément des intelligentes... mais des bêtes ça fonctionne aussi.

Après tout... dans « questions bêtes » y a question.

Non ?

\- Diiiiites ?

Alex et Talia se tournèrent presque aussitôt vers Peter.

Ils avaient oublié qu'il était juste à côté.

\- C'est possible d'être un sorcier-garou ?

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Talia.

Alex roula des yeux.

\- C'est un mec qui se transforme en sorcier à chaque pleine-lune.

\- N'iiiiimporte quoi ! éclata de rire Peter. Ça serait trop nul ça. C'est un sorcier loup garou. Ou garou autre chose mais surtout loup.

Alex fixa Peter.

Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois.

Comment pouvait-il s'être trompé à ce point ?

Talia, elle, savourait.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Alex avait besoin des explications de Peter pour comprendre son étrange idée !

Alors ouais... elle savourait.

On pouvait même dire qu'elle se moquait.

Un peu.

Juste un peu.

Ou juste un peu plus que juste un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

La première, Talia reprit la parole.

L'air de rien, elle restait la plus habituée aux idées et interrogations de son cadet.

\- Parce que ça serait trop cool.

\- Je suis pas certaine que...

\- Mais siiii... être un sorcier c'est trop cool.

\- Bof... marmonna Alex. Tu devrais mettre des robes.

\- Des robes de sorcier, roooh.

\- Une robe reste une robe.

A genoux sur le canapé, les bras appuyés sur le dossier, Peter regardait le couple.

Ils cachaient quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'il découvre quoi... mais plus tard.

Il serait pas trop tard, plus tard.

\- Je suis sûr que t'es un sorcier, en vrai, Alex...

\- Je t'assure que je ne... non.

\- Tu dis ça parce que la confrérie des sorciers interdit d'en parler. Vu qu'on fait brûler les sorcières y a pas de raison qu'on crame pas les sorciers non plus et tu veux pas qu'on te crame la tronche.

Une main devant la bouche, Talia dissimulait tant bien que mal son sourire moqueur.

\- Personne veut se faire cramer la tronche, Peter.

\- Et est-ce que quelqu'un veut te faire brûler sur un bûcher parce que tu es un super-sorcier ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Donc peut-être mais tu sais pas...

\- Donc peut-être mais je sais pas.

\- Donc c'est bien que tu es un super-sorcier. Ah ah !

Alex se releva et s'approcha du canapé.

Avant que Peter ait pu réagir, il souleva l'enfant et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

Talia le laissa faire, perplexe.

\- Si je suis un super-sorcier, je vais te manger comme Hansel et Gretel.

\- Ils ont pas été mangés Hansel et Gretel.

La jeune femme qui les écoutait se demandait comment ces deux-là pouvaient, de manière presque systématique, en arriver à parler de Disney ou de contes pour enfant.

\- Détail, mon grand. Détail.

Peter sous le bras, Alex retourna auprès de Talia.

Il abandonna le gosse sur le canapé puis reprit place comme avant.

C'était comme si les dernières minutes n'avaient pas eu lieux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez-voulez-pas me dire, sinon ?

* * *

_Prochaine saynète : Médecin_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; **si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_Sur mon profil, je tiens un petit "planning" des futures mises à jour :)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_

* * *

_HS/ Quelques question, juste pour savoir :_

_\- Quel est, pour vous, le "meilleur" délai de publication pour une fic avec de "longs" chapitres ? Deux chapitres par semaine ? Un chapitre par semaine ? Un chapitre tous les quinze jours ? Un chapitre par mois ? Autre ?_

_\- Quelle est la taille "idéale" pour un chapitre ? 2000 mots ? 4000 ? 5000 ? 7000 ? 10000 ? Autre ?_

-_ Selon vous, mieux vaut-il un long chapitre (5000-7000) dans un "long" délai ou un chapitre plus court (2000-3000 mots) toutes les semaines ?_


	54. Médecin

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèère beaucoup beaucoup ; mais aussi pour toujours prendre du temps, même quand elle en a pas, pour tout le reste ! Teneeeem_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D**_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Médecin**

Kieran travaillait.

Le nez dans un dossier, il essayait de le boucler - enfin.

Essayait.

Difficile de pleinement se concentrer quand les incessants soupirs d'un petit garou ne cessaient de le distraire.

\- Bon... qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

Peter regarda son père.

Les lèvres pincées, il s'apprêtait à nier le problème.

Naïf petit être. Comme si on pouvait berner Kieran Hale aussi facilement.

Peut-être que Peter pouvait y arriver.

Il avait bien su cacher des mois durant ce qui se passait à l'école.

\- Les vétérinaires soignent les animaux. Les médecins soignent les gens... pourquoi nous on va que voir Deaton ?

Kieran soupira.

Dire que, quelques années plus tôt, Hestia et lui avaient songé avoir un nouvel enfant...

S'il avait été comme Peter, ils ne s'en seraient jamais sortis !

\- Parce que Alan s'y connaît.

\- Mais y a peut-être des humains docteurs pour humains qui s'y connaissent aussi. Là, quand j'ai un truc de pas normal... j'vais chez le vétérinaire.

\- Peter...

\- Ça veut dire que je suis pas humain ? Que je suis un animal avant d'être un humain ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non.

Peter n'était pas convaincu.

\- Tu veux pas trouver un nouvel émissaire ? Un vrai médecin ?

\- Un vétérinaire est un vrai médecin, Peter, claqua Kieran.

\- Donc je suis un animal... conclut Peter. Comme Balthazar.

Le père souffla.

S'il remettait Balthazar sur le tapis... ils n'étaient pas prêts à passer à autre chose.

\- Puis j'aime pas Deaton.

\- Alan, corrigea Kieran. Tu aimerais qu'on t'appelle toujours "Hale".

Peter se tut un instant.

\- Ouais. Hale c'est cool.

\- Non ce n'est pas cool.

\- Si.

\- Non, Peter.

\- Si. C'est mieux que Balance et tout. Hale c'est cool. Je vote pour.

Kieran ferma les yeux.

C'est sûr que vu de cette manière... Hale c'était cool.

\- Mais j'aime toujours pas Deaton, Alan, truc, c'que tu veux... et je l'aimerai jamais.

\- On ne te demande pas de l'aimer, tu sais.

\- Heureusement parce que je l'aimerai quand même toujours pas. Il a une tête de fourbe. Si je devais inventer un méchant, et bah il aurait la tête de Deaton.

Kieran n'allait pas répondre.

Il aimerait pouvoir ne pas répondre.

Bien évidemment... il ne réussit pas.

\- Peter...

\- Puis il parle que par énigmes quand vous lui demandez un truc. Genre tu lui dis "où est le sel ?" Il te répond, en mode normal et tout, "le sel apparaîtra dans ton plat à l'aube du septième jour après les calendes grecques".

Kieran soupira.

\- Et y a pas de calendes grecques donc tu l'as dans l'os. Puis ton sel t'en as besoin maintenant pas dans six ans.

\- Alan nous aide. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

\- Il vous aide paaaas ! C'est un fourbe !

L'art de tourner en rond.

\- Ça suffit, Peter.

\- Mais...

\- Stop. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Le visage de Peter se décomposa.

Il quitta le salon et, silencieux, gagna sa chambre.

Bien... il allait enfin pouvoir travailler.

* * *

_Prochaine saynète : Silencio_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; _

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_Sur mon profil, je tiens un petit "planning" des futures mises à jour :)_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	55. Silencio

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèère beaucoup beaucoup ; mais aussi pour toujours prendre du temps, même quand elle en a pas, pour tout le reste ! Teneeeem_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D**_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Silencio**

Talia et Alex se regardaient toutes les deux minutes.

Ils se demandaient, l'un comme l'autre, ce qui se passait avec Peter.

Sitôt le jeune couple arrivé, Kieran et Hestia s'étaient volatilisés.

Pas réellement volatilisés, hein.

Non.

Bien sûr que non.

Heureusement que non !

Ils s'étaient contentés de prendre la porte.

Toujours de manière non littérale, évidemment.

Une fois de plus, Peter était condamné à rester sous la garde des deux jeunes adultes.

Pas sûr qu'il soit contre ce fait.

Être avec sa sœur et Alex était quand même nettement plus cool qu'être coincé entre son père et sa mère.

Enfin, ça, c'était d'habitude.

D'habitude, il avait l'air content.

D'habitude, il leur sautait dessus.

D'habitude, il embarquait Alex dans ses idées étranges.

D'habitude.

\- Peter ? Appela Talia.

Peter leva les yeux vers sa sœur.

Sourit.

S'en détourna tout aussi vite.

\- Pet' ? Tenta à son tour Alex, s'approchant de l'enfant.

Même chose.

Le petit qui se tourne vers lui.

Le regarde.

Sourit. Un peu. Juste un peu.

Avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

A une exception près : sa lèvre qui tremblotait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Talia. Peter ?

Il secoua la tête.

Rien.

Rien.

Il ne se passait rien.

\- Peter ? Insista Alex, zyeutant du côté de Talia qui ne comprenait pas mieux. Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais ?

Plein d'espoir, l'enfant regardait Alex.

Et Talia laissait faire.

Elle avait le sentiment qu'il saurait mieux s'y prendre.

Que Peter s'ouvrirait plus facilement à lui qu'à elle.

Qu'elle avait perdu la première place dans le cœur de son frère.

\- J'dois m'taire, chuchota Peter.

\- Quoi ? Non. Bien sûr que non ! Se scandalisait Alex alors que l'aînée Hale cherchait à comprendre pourquoi son cadet disait ça. Tu ne dois pas te taire. Surtout pas. Celui qui t'a dit ça est un idiot.

\- C'est mon père.

Talia jura.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une parole malheureuse ; que son père n'avait jamais voulu que Peter réagisse de manière aussi extrême... c'était pourtant ce qui était arrivé.

Et puisqu'il ne leur avait rien dis à ce propos au moment de partir, il n'avait même pas dû remarquer que Peter avait pris un peu trop à cœur sa demande.

\- Tu dois pas t'taire, Peter, sourit Talia, l'amenant contre elle et lui caressant les cheveux. Surtout pas.

\- Si.

Alex soupira.

Il n'aimait décidément pas ce Peter.

Le voir tout triste, tout malheureux... ça craignait !

\- Si tu te dé-tais, on te dis un secret, chuchota Alex à l'oreille de Peter. Tu serais au courant avant touuuut le monde... même avant tes parents.

Il arracha un sourire aux deux Hale.

Peter, la tête sur l'épaule de Talia, qui le serrait toujours, un peu moins que sa sœur.

\- Je peux pas être au courant avant tout le monde.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi mon cher ?

\- Parce que vous le savez déjà.

Talia ricana.

La tête d'Alex valait son pesant d'or.

\- Certes, marmonna-t-il. Un point pour toi. Tu serais le quatrième au courant, alors.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Y a quoi ?

Il leva les yeux vers sa sœur.

Puis Alex.

De nouveau sa sœur.

Il voulait savoir !

\- Y a quoi ? Redemanda Peter. Y a quoi ? Y a quoi ?

C'était tellement mieux comme ça.

\- Tu ne vas plus être le bébé de la meute, murmura Talia à son frère.

Peter écarquilla les yeux.

La bouche entrouverte, son regard passait de l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu. Vous.

L'enfant éclata de rire.

\- Papa et maman vont vous tuer.

\- Bien sûr que non, assura Alex.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ils savent comment on fait les bébés, hein.

* * *

_Prochaine saynète : Bonnet_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; _

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	56. Bonnet

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèère beaucoup beaucoup ; mais aussi pour toujours prendre du temps, même quand elle en a pas, pour tout le reste ! Teneeeem fort foooort_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D**_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Bonnet**

Ce matin-là, Hestia était celle qui se chargeait de déposer Peter à l'école.

Kieran était parti travailler un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

Elle, de son côté, commençait exceptionnellement plus tard.

Autant dire que ça tombait à pic !

\- On y va, m'man ? Pressa Peter, le sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule. Mamaaaaan !

Elle soupira, amusée.

Elle allait dire oui.

Elle ne pouvait que dire oui, après tout !

Répondre « non » à son fils qui demandait à aller à aller à l'école... ça n'avait pas de sens !

\- Quand tu seras prêt.

\- Je suis prêt, marmonna Peter, sourcils froncés.

Évidemment.

Il allait faire semblant de ne pas voir où était le problème.

\- Et où est ton bonnet ? Ton écharpe ? Tes gants ?

Silence.

L'enfant, blouson sur le dos et sac toujours sur l'épaule, semblait ne pas comprendre.

Ou peut-être qu'il comprenait trop, justement !

\- Je sais pas.

\- On partira quand ton bonnet sera sur ta tête, ton écharpe autour de ton cou et tes gants à tes mains.

\- Mais j'veux paaaas tout ça, moiiii ! C'est hyper chiant. J'ai trop chaud avec.

\- Et sans tu auras froid.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça sera mon problème.

\- Non. Tu files les chercher.

\- Mais mamaaaan...

\- Tchut. Pas de « mais maman » qui tiennent, Peter.

Le petit loup-garou souffla de mécontentement.

\- Mais j'ai pas enviiiiie, moi. À quoi ça m'sert, en plus, puisque je peux pas être malade.

Trouver une bonne explication.

Trouver une bonne explication.

Trouver une b-

Ouais. C'était nettement plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Fais ce que je te dis, soupira Hestia.

\- Si j'vais les chercher j'vais les enlever dès que tu seras partie, tu sais...

La mère ferma les yeux.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Kieran avait si souvent du mal à masquer son amusement.

\- Dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

Puis croisa les bras, boudeur.

\- Si j'suis en retard, tu devras faire un mot.

Il perdait pas le nord, celui-là !

\- Le bonnet et l'écharpe, au moins, céda-t-elle.

\- Mais ça aussi je l'enlèverai une fois à l'école.

A bout, Hestia décida d'aller elle-même chercher l'attirail d'hiver de son cadet.

S'il ne voulait pas aller les chercher, qu'à cela ne tienne... elle le ferait.

Ça lui permettrait de gagner du temps, accessoirement.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'elle revienne, tout l'attirail en main.

\- T'avais dit que je pouvais ne pas mettre les gants.

\- Ça, c'était si _tu_ allais les chercher toi-même.

\- Pff. C'pas juste.

Hestia s'approcha de son fils boudeur et lui enfonça le bonnet sur la tête.

* * *

_On se retrouve exceptionnellement jeudi pour la prochaine saynète : Joyeux Noël_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; _

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	57. Joyeux Noël

_Hello, hello,_

_Une petite saynète pour Noël (ou presque Noël !)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèère beaucoup beaucoup ; mais aussi pour toujours prendre du temps, même quand elle en a pas, pour tout le reste ! Teneeeem fort foooort_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D**_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Joyeux Noël**

Ce matin-là, aucun réveil ne sonna.

Silence radio dans toute la maison.

Pas âme qui vive.

Cinq loups... et pas un qui était réveillé.

Ou peut-être que si, finalement.

Il y en avait bien un.

Pieds nus, toujours en pyjama, un petit loup sauta au pied de son lit.

Alla entrouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Passa sa tête et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

L'oreille tendue, il cherchait à voir si quelqu'un d'autre était réveillé.

Ça n'avait malheureusement pas l'air d'être le cas.

\- Pff, marmonna-t-il, sur le point de refermer sa porte et aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Bande de nuls.

Sur le point de le faire seulement !

Une autre porte, qui grinçait un peu, s'ouvrit.

On traversa le couloir.

\- Peter ? Chuchota-t-on. Tu veux descendre préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ?

Un grand, grand, graaaaand sourire vint prendre place sur le visage du plus jeune.

Ni une, ni deux, les cheveux en bataille, toujours nu pieds, Peter courut rejoindre Alex.

\- Allez, zou !

Après avoir ébouriffé, un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, les cheveux du petit loup-garou, Alex le poussa doucement pour l'inviter à descendre.

o o o

Assis sur la table, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, Peter se contentait d'indiquer l'emplacement des divers ingrédients et matériels nécessaires.

Il savait, il sentait, qu'Alex n'allait plus tarder à lui demander de descendre afin de pouvoir tout disposer sur la table... mais tant pis.

Il comptait bien profiter encore un peu !

\- Tu veux bien m'filer un coup de main ? Demanda l'aîné, occupé avec une pâte à cookies.

\- Hmm... nope.

\- Mais ! S'indigna Alex. Quand Talia disait que tu étais un petit monstre... elle n'avait pas tort, en fait.

Peter sourit.

\- Parce que tu la croyais pas ? Se moqua Peter, se décalant sur la table pour s'approcher et attraper la farine. Y en faut beaucoup ?

\- Non.

Peter ajouta donc un peu de farine.

\- Ouais, fin... m'en faut quand même plus que ça.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

o o o

Kieran, Hestia et Talia se retrouvèrent tous dans le couloir.

Les deux premiers interrogèrent leur fille du regard.

Savait-elle ce qui se tramait en bas ?

Probablement pas.

Enfin... dans la mesure où Alex ne semblait pas la suivre... elle en avait quand même une vague idée.

Idée qui se confirmait à l'entente des cris venant du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Arrête ! ARRÊTE ! STOOOOOOP ! Arrête sinon j'te mords les oreilles ! Lâche-moiiii !

\- Hors de question.

\- SIIII ! Gémit-on. Lâche-moiiii ! Lâche-moi ! ATTENTION ! TU VAS ECRABOUILLER LES CADEAUX !

Talia sourit.

Ses parents aussi.

Ça leur faisait étrangement plaisir d'être réveillés par ce genre de cris le jour de Noël. D'être tirés du sommeil à cause d'un Peter de bien bonne humeur.

\- Faut vraiment que tu nous le gardes, celui-là, marmonna Kieran. S'il sait s'y prendre avec Peter... tu dois le garder.

\- C'est noté, papa, rit Talia.

Dire qu'ils ne savaient pas encore pour sa grossesse.

\- TORTIONNAIRE ! Cria Peter (qui devait être en train de se cacher dans les bras d'Alex, histoire de mettre à mal sa crédibilité). Tu devrais t'entraîner à être gentil avec les gosses, tu sais. Quand Derek sera né, ça sera trop tard.

\- Derek ? S'étonna Alex.

\- Ouais. Votre fils. Y s'appellera Derek.

\- Et si c'est une fille ?

\- C'est vous qui décidez, ça, marmonna Peter, haussant les épaules.

Talia fronça les sourcils.

Son frère avait vraiment un problème avec le prénom « Derek » !

\- Quelle grandeur d'âme, ricana Alex. Nous laisser le choix du prénom si c'est une fille, non, vraiment, je m'incline devant ta générosité.

Talia sentait les regards inquisiteurs de ses parents posés sur elle.

Ils commençaient à se poser quelques questions.

Merci les garçons !

o o o

Peter s'échappa des bras d'Alex pour se jeter dans ceux de sa sœur.

\- Il veut me manger ! Protège-moi !

\- Il ne veut pas te manger, assura Talia. Personne ne veut te manger.

\- Pourquoi ? J'suis pas bon ?

Kieran et Hestia profitèrent du fait que Peter soit en pleine discussion avec sa sœur pour aller chercher les derniers cadeaux.

Ceux qui étaient encore dans le coffre de la voiture et qu'ils n'avaient pas été chercher durant la nuit.

Les deux parents furent étonnés de trouver sous le sapin quelques boîtes qui ne venaient pas d'eux.

Ni de Talia.

Ce n'était assurément pas sa façon d'emballer !

\- Diiiiiis... si c'est un garçon ça sera Derek, hein ? Murmura Peter à sa sœur.

\- Peter ?

\- Tu veux des cookies ?

Difficile de se méprendre sur le sens du regard de Talia.

\- Vous en avez fait ?

\- On a fait la pâte, ricana Alex. Faut les former et les cuire...

\- Même faire des cookies vous pouvez pas faire en restant calmes, hein, se moqua-t-elle.

o o o

\- OUAIIIIS !

Sans réfléchir, Peter se jeta sur Alex.

Il savait que ce cadeau ne venait pas de ses parents.

Pas plus qu'il venait de sa sœur.

Un ballon de basket... c'était Alex. Forcément !

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si je posterai lundi mais on verra bien :D_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; _

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	58. Ma préférence à moi

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèère beauuucoup ; et aussi pour toujours prendre du temps, même quand elle en a pas, pour tout le reste ! Teneeeem très très foooort_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D**_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme__  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Ma préférence à moi**

Plus le temps passait, plus Alex et Peter s'énervaient.

Pire que des gosses, ceux-là.

Peter avait au moins l'avantage d'en être un, de gosse.

Pas Alex.

Ou encore un petit peu, peut-être.

Talia avait donc décidé d'agir.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de les entendre.

De les voir gigoter.

De... Elle n'en pouvait juste plus.

L'air de rien, elle avait donc orienté leur conversation vers les Disney.

C'était une valeur sûre, ça.

Plus que sûre même.

Ça n'avait pas manqué.

En quelques phrases, sans que Talia ne comprenne comment ils s'y étaient pris, ils avaient entamés un débat sur le personnage de Disney qu'ils aimeraient être.

\- Robin des bois !

Alex se tut.

Fronça les sourcils .

Réfléchit un peu.

\- Euh... Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

\- Parce que c'est un renaaaard qui tire à l'arc.

Rien que pour ça, Alex voulait bien lui accorder un sacré point.

\- Puis son meilleur ami est un ours. Un ouuuurs.

Alex sourit.

\- Et tout le monde l'aime bien. Sauf le shérif et le prince Jean.

\- Daniel a un petit air de shérif, tu trouves pas ?

Talia, qui suivait distraitement ce qu'ils de disaient, s'était tendue. Inquiète.

Comme toujours, Alex avait merveilleusement bien su gérer Peter.

\- Les renards c'est trop cool.

\- Les renards sont pas amis avec les loups, mon grand.

\- Et alors? Balthazar il m'aimait bien.

Alex se tourna vers Talia.

\- Son chat, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Son... Trop cooool, murmura Alex, des étoiles plein les yeux. Comment t'as fait ?

Alex passa un bras autour des épaules de Peter.

L'attira vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux sans le moindre scrupule.

Le mini loup-garou, qui avait ce geste en horreur, rit.

\- Secret.

Alex apprécia ce refus de réponse.

Lui aussi aurait refusé de répondre, après tout.

\- Et toi ? Sourit enfin Peter.

\- Winnie l'ourson, pour sûr.

Peter leva les yeux pour regarder Alex.

Talia aussi réagit.

\- Winnie l'ours-... Quoi ?

\- Il mange pleiiiin de miel.

\- Tu peux manger plein de miel aussi, si tu veux.

Certes.

\- Mais lui aussi il a des potes hyper cools.

Peter ne paraissait pas plus convaincu que ça.

Il grimaça.

\- Bourriquet perd toujours sa queue et Tigrou saute sur la sienne !

Talia avala de travers.

Elle foudroya du regard son compagnon qui sembla seulement remarquer ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- C'est vrai que Tigrou est cool, sourit Peter.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Sorcière, sorcière

(_Oui, Peter a un problème avec les sorcières et sorciers_)

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; _

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	59. Sorcière, sorcière

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D**_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèère beauuucoup ; et aussi pour toujours prendre du temps, même quand elle en a pas, pour tout le reste ! Teneeeem très très foooort beaucoup_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Sorcière, sorcière**

Hestia était sur les nerfs.

Vraiment sur les nerfs.

Elle râlait pour un rien.

Pestait au moindre pet de travers.

Kieran avait depuis bien longtemps décidé de soigneusement éviter de se trouver dans la même pièce que sa femme.

Attention : danger !

Peter avait profité de ne pas devoir se lever tôt pour faire la grasse matinée.

Pour traîner sous la couette.

Pour rester tout seul dans sa chambre sans personne pour l'embêter.

L'enfant comprit vite qu'il se passait quelque chose

Que sa mère était à prendre avec des pincettes.

Comme son père, il évita sa mère.

\- Dis, p'pa, pourquoi maman à l'air aussi gentille qu'une méchante sorcière de dessin-animé ?

Devant la télévision, Kieran sourit.

\- Alors là... Pffte.

Kieran haussa les sourcils.

Toujours amusé.

\- Va lui demander.

Peter grimaça.

Il alla prendre place près de son père.

Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et grogna.

\- Non ! Elle va me manger sinon, ou me transformer en un truc bizarre comme Mme Mime dans Merlin l'enchanteur et... d'ailleurs elle essaie quand même de le manger, en fait.

Kieran éclata plus franchement de rire.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils et l'amena contre lui.

\- Ta mère n'est pas une sorcière, mon grand.

\- Peut-être que si mais qu'elle te le cache. Peut-être qu'elle est comme dans Ma sorcière bien-aimée et que c'est pour ça qu'elle tortille toujours son nez.

Kieran se tut.

Mince alors.

\- Maintenant qu'tu l'dis...

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Petite bêtise

Yup... du Disney, encore du Disney, j'ai un problème avec les Disney, je pense (mais c'est de famille, je pense)

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; _

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	60. Petite bêtise

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine !_

_Cette saynète est pour chocobi6. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a soufflé l'idée mais c'est en téléphonant et partant (encore) dans tous les sens que la saynète est vienduuuue (si si viendue) donc..._

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D**_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèère beauuucoup ; et aussi pour toujours prendre du temps, même quand elle en a pas, pour tout le reste ! Teneeeem très très foooort beaucoup_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Petite bêtise**

Talia passa devant Peter.

Peter la suivit du regard.

Fronça les sourcils.

Se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose.

Il décida que non.

Alex aussi regardait Talia.

Et, contrairement à cette dernière, il ne loups pas le regard perplexe du petit Hale.

Il lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête pas du tout discret qu'il ne devait rien dire.

Surtout pas.

\- Que...

C'est une Talia furibonde qui retourna auprès des deux compères.

\- Lequel de vous deux a fait ça ? Grogna-t-elle. Alex ? Peter ?

Peter ne pouvait quitter du regard la nouvelle coupe de sa sœur.

Alex haussa les épaules. Sa bouche grimaça.

\- En tout cas... C'est pas moi.

\- La vache, chuchota Peter. Qu'est-ce que c'est moche...

Talia tua son jeune frère du regard.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ! Peter ! Tu... Tu peux être sûr que papa et maman en entendront parler. File dans ta chambre. Je veux plus te voir.

Alex ouvrit grand les yeux.

Scotché.

\- Mais... Je... Tal...

\- Je ne. Veux plus. T'entendre.

Peter commença à se mordre la langue.

Ne pas pleurer.

Rester bien, rester droit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul dans sa chambre.

\- Va pleurer dans ton placard. Fais ce que tu veux dans ta chambre... Mais restes-y ! Et en silence.

Alex toussota.

Mal à l'aise.

Clairement mal à l'aise.

Talia soupira.

Bien entendu, Alex était fou de Peter.

Il n'allait pas ne pas réagir.

Peter était sur le point de faire demi-tour.

D'obéir.

Alex le retint. L'empêchant d'exécuter les ordres.

\- L-lâche-moi, chuchota Peter, la voix tremblotante et le regard fuyant.

\- C'est pas lui, soupira Alex. C'est pas lui, Tal.

L'aînée Hale se tourna lentement, très lentement vers Alex.

Alex qui se ratatina dans le canapé.

Elle n'était pas fille d'Alphas pour rien, elle, tiens.

Pourvu que Peter reste toujours aussi mignon.

\- Et c'est qui, alors ? Grinça-t-elle.

Elle savait qui c'était alors.

Elle le savait même parfaitement.

Alex avait été le premier auquel elle avait pensé en voyant le massacre.

Puis Peter était arrivé avec sa petite bouille trop innocente pour réellement l'être.

\- Pourquoi ? Soupira finalement Talia.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès.

Talia ne paraissait pas convaincue.

Elle ne semblait pas l'être en grande partie car, effectivement, elle ne l'était pas.

\- Tu n'as pas... comment peut-on ne pas faire exprès de couper les cheveux de quelqu'un.

\- Si tu es en train de couper quelque chose mais que _quelqu'un_ vient mettre ses cheveux pile entre le quelque chose et les ciseaux, je suis quasiment certain qu'on peut dire qu'on a pas fait exprès de... j'me tais.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Vaut mieux pour toi, ouais.

\- Euh. Je. Y avait quelques cheveux qui... euh... étaient un peu plus longs que les autres. J'ai voulu couper. Et y a une porte qui a claqué. Et ma main a dérapé.

Talia soupira.

Ferma les yeux.

Serra les poings.

Inspira et expira plusieurs fois.

Ne pas tuer Alex.

Ne pas tuer Alex.

Ne pas tuer Alex.

Ou alors dans le jardin.

\- Hors de question que j'sorte, refusa Alex, comprenant le fil de pensées de Talia. Je ne sortirai pas.

\- Co...

Talia ne termina pas sa phrase.

Ni son mot, d'ailleurs.

À la place, elle soupira encore une fois.

\- Comment peux-tu être le père de ma fille, murmura-t-elle.

\- J'ai bien une idée mais... c'est pas le genre de détails que ton frère a besoin de savoir.

Peter roula des yeux.

Un « pff, comme si j'avais envie d'savoir, t'façon » se fit entendre.

\- J'vais avoir deux gosses, marmonna Talia, qui ne quittait plus Alex du regard. Trois si on compte Peter.

Alex ne s'offusqua même pas d'être rangé dans la case « gosse ».

Il le méritait peut-être un peu, faut dire.

Juste un peu.

\- Attends ! Réagit finalement Peter. Une fille ?

Le petit grimaça.

Sa sœur acquiesça.

\- Mais on avait dis qu'il devait s'appeler Derek.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Plein les pattes

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; _

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	61. Plein les pattes

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine ! Ca fait hyper plaisir :D surtout qu'au départ We are family devait pas durer aussi longtemps_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D**_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèère beauuucoup ; et aussi pour toujours prendre du temps, même quand elle en a pas, pour tout le reste ! Teneeeem très très foooort beaucoup_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Plein les pattes**

Peter était installé à la table de la salle à manger et essayait de faire ses maths.

Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose et Alex avait proposé de l'aider, lui réexpliquer.

Ça faisait un moment que le petit-ami de sa sœur avait proposé ça.

Un moment aussi qu'ils s'étaient installés pour travailler.

Un moment toujours... qu'ils ne travaillaient pas.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

Peter se redressa sur sa chaise, se tortilla sur celle-ci.

Il voulait voir qui venait d'arriver !

Sa soeur ? Sa mère ? Son père ? Le chien des voisins ?

Non.

Pas le chien des voisins.

Ce n'était jamais le chien des voisins.

Premièrement, le chien n'avait pas les clés.

Deuxièmement, les voisins n'avaient pas de chien.

Troisièmement, les Hale n'avaient pas de voisins.

Avec tout ça, il y avait peu de chance pour que le chien des voisins soit le coupable.

Dommage.

\- Enfin rentré, souffla une voix fatiguée. Plein les pattes, moi, du boulot.

Évidemment, quand un loup-garou disait qu'il en avait plein les pattes... ça sonnait pas comme quand c'était juste un humain qui le disait.

Même si ça avait exactement la même signification.

\- Salut mon grand, sourit Kieran en voyant son fils.

Peter soupira quand il comprit que son père regardait les devoirs qu'il avait sous le nez.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien, tout ça, félicita-t-il. Je pensais que tu ne comprenais pas cette leçon ?

\- Alex m'explique. Expliquait. Il s'est endormi.

Kieran ricana.

Alex était effectivement affalé sur la table.

Si le gosse n'avait pas été un loup, il aurait d'ailleurs eu un sacré mal de dos au réveil.

\- Il s'est endormi à quel moment ?

\- "Alors Peter, pour faire cet exercice tu dois... oh t'aurais pas plutôt envie de faire des cookies ? Je suis fatigué" et là il s'est endormi.

\- Des cookies ?

\- Je cherche encore pourquoi des cookies, avoua Peter.

Kieran, amusé, passa une main dans les cheveux de Peter.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son fils accepterait aussi bien un petit-ami de Talia.

Et heureusement que le courant passait bien avec Alex... car il semblait qu'Alex allait rester encore un moment dans le secteur.

\- Et tu restes sur cette chaise depuis qu'Alex dort ?

\- Oui. Mais je m'occupe ?

Ce que Peter voulait dire en disant qu'il s'occupait ?

Qu'à défaut de dessiner sur ses cahiers de cours (son professeur ne serait pas très content) il s'était improvisé une feuille sur les bras et la joue d'Alex.

\- Peter ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas de dessiner sur les gens ?

Peter acquiesça.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé.

\- Quoi ?

\- A chaque fois que je me trompais, il me dessinait quelque chose. Des moustaches, une cicatrice de pirate, tout ça... j'ai même un super triskèle au niveau du coude, tu veux voir ?

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Les expressions

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; _

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


	62. Les expressions

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à vous d'être encore là, chaque semaine ! Ca fait hyper plaisir :D surtout qu'au départ We are family devait pas durer aussi longtemps_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D**_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèère beauuucoup beaucoup_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Les expressions**

Peter était curieux.

Il aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Comprendre de nouvelles choses.

Sa lubie du jour ?

Les expressions.

\- Et pourquoi on dit « tirer les vers du nez » ? Faut le faire, quand même, pour avoir des vers dans le nez.

\- Et pourquoi on dit « dormir sur ses deux oreilles » ? C'est pas possible de dormir sur ses deux oreilles... sauf pour Dumbo.

\- Et pourquoi on dit « marcher sur des œufs » ? Tu as déjà essayé de marcher sur des œufs, toi, papa ?

\- Et pourquoi on dit « tu vas pas en faire tout un fromage » ? Si j'ai envie d'en faire un fromage parce que j'aime bien, pourquoi je pourrais pas ?

\- Et pourquoi on dit « bête à manger du foin » ? Si ça tombe c'est très bon, le foin, mais personne veut en manger car on veut pas qu'on dise qu'on est bête à manger du foin.

Kieran avait envie de se taper la tête contre... n'importe quoi.

Et Hestia qui les écoutait, amusée, sans jamais rien dire.

Aaah ! Elle était heureuse de ne pas être la cible privilégiée de Peter dans ces moments-là.

Très heureuse, même.

Trop heureuse.

La réponse de Kieran était donc toujours la même.

\- Je sais pas. Demande à ta mère. Peut-être qu'elle sait.

Le regard noir qu'Hestia lançait alors à son mari valait bien toutes les questions à la con du monde.

Toutes.

Sans exception.

\- Diiiites...

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

\- Pourquoi on dit « avoir une faim de loup » ? Pourquoi on dit pas « avoir une faim de brebis », ou d'asticot, ou de lama, ou de dromadaire à deux bosses...

\- Les dromadaires ont une seule bosse, Peter.

\- C'est pour ça que je parle des dromadaires à deux bosses.

\- Tu veux dire les chameaux ?

\- Oui. J'avais oublié le nom.

C'est cela, oui...

\- Non mais pourquoi on dit pas ça ? Pourquoi on dit pas « avoir une faim de puma » ou de koala ou de caribou ou de panda. Ça mange beaucoup, les pandas, en plus.

\- Peter, soupira Kieran.

\- C'est parce qu'elles ont jamais très faim, les brebis, qu'on dit pas ça ?

Kieran et Hestia n'en pouvaient plus.

Vivement la prochaine fixette de leur fils.

\- P'pa, pourquoi on dit...

\- Tu demanderas à ta sœur quand tu la verras.

\- D'accord. Mais peut-être que tu peux me répondre avant... comme ça je saurais si Tali me dit n'importe quoi quand je lui demanderai.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Lepoisson

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; _

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	63. Le poisson

_Hello, hello,_

_Je ne mettrai plus We are family que le lundi mais aussi le vendredi, à présent _

_Merci à vous d'encore être là, de commenter, d'aimer aussi !_

_Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D_

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui gèèèèère beauuucoup beaucoup_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Le poisson**

Talia n'avait pas manqué de reporter à ses parents l'exploit réalisé par Alex.

Alex avait su faire manger du poisson au petit monstre, répondant au doux prénom Peter, qui lui servait de petit frère.

Du. Poisson !

Bien sûr, Kieran et Hestia ne l'avaient pas crue.

Du poisson ?

Peter ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas entendre, franchement !

Le jour où leur petit monstre mangera du poisson n'était pas arrivé.

Ou dans une autre dimension, peut-être.

Talia n'avait pas démordu.

Elle avait même appelé Alex pour qu'il confirme.

Ce dernier, un peu paumé, ne comprenant pas vraiment cette fixette que faisait les Hale sur Peter et le poisson... confirma.

Ce fut le début de la fin.

\- C'est du poisson, grimaça Peter devant son assiette.

\- Oui. C'est du poisson.

\- Je mange pas de poisson.

\- Tu as mangé du poisson avec Alex, c'est bien que tu manges du poisson, non ?

Ses yeux réduits à deux simples ventes, Peter fixait son père.

Puis sa mère, qui pensait la même chose.

\- Avec Alex, répéta Peter. Vous n'êtes pas Alex.

Bah quoi ? On évitait le poisson avec les arguments que l'on avait, hein.

Et là, maintenant, tout de suite... y en avait pas des masses qui lui venaient.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas manger du poisson seulement avec Alex, soupira Kieran. Peter c'est... c'est insensé.

\- Bien. Alors je ne mangerai pas de poisson non plus avec Alex.

\- Peter...

\- Pourquoi maintenant je dois à tout prix manger du poisson qui pue ? Demanda Peter, grimaçant toujours. Je préfère encore monter sans manger que manger ça.

Kieran et Hestia se regardèrent.

\- Donne-lui ce qu'il veut, abdiqua Hestia. J'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui, ce soir.

Ça tombait bien, son mari non plus.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Chocolat

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; _

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	64. Chocolat

_Hello, hello,_

_Et donc nous sommes vendrediiii, donc We are family._

_Merci à vous d'encore être là, de commenter, d'aimer aussi !_

_Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D_

_Merci à LiliEhlm !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Chocolat**

Le chocolat, c'est un peu comme les bonbons... c'est sacré.

Non. Le chocolat, c'est carrément comme les bonbons.

C'est HYPER sacré.

Du coup, en règle générale, quand Talia allait demander à son frère un chocolat, celui-ci la regardait de haut en bas puis lui souriait :

\- Je te donne un chocolat si tu me donnes un chocolat aussi.

La dure loi des affaires.

Mais, parfois, Peter était plus gentil.

Plus généreux.

Moins « dur en affaire », qu'il disait.

\- Tu veux un chocolat, Taliaaaa ?

Évidemment, Talia se méfiait de son petit frère.

Pourquoi diable lui proposait-il du chocolat sacré aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait refusé la veille ?

Ouais. C'était louche.

Elle finissait cependant par céder et accepter le chocolat si gentiment proposé.

Hey !

Le chocolat c'est sacré.

On refuse pas du chocolat.

\- Tu veux un chocolat, Talia ?

\- Non merci, Peter.

Bon. OK. Parfois... elle refusait quand même.

C'était rare mais ça arrivait.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu veux pas un chocolat ?

\- Je suis sûre, oui.

\- Sûre sûre ? Tu peux le garder pour après hein.

\- Je suis sûre, Peter, soupira-elle.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

Il trouvait ça louche.

Ouais.

Compliqué la vie de Hale.

Talia trouvait louche que Peter lui propose un chocolat.

Peter trouvait louche que Talia refuse un chocolat.

\- Mais peut-être qu'après tu voudras un chocolat et comme tu auras refusé le chocolat parce que tu en voulais pas maintenant bah tu auras pas de chocolat après.

L'aînée soupira.

Peter rimait vraiment avec « fatigant » des fois.

Souvent.

\- Et bien tant pis pour moi.

\- Mais si j'ai pas envie que ce soit tant pis pour toi, moi. Prends-leeeee Taliiii.

À côté du frère et de la sœur... Alex, évidemment.

Alex était toujours là, maintenant.

Talia venait ? Alex aussi.

Talia ne venait pas ? Alex ramenait Peter après l'école et était quand même ici.

Pratique.

Alex, donc, était à côté d'eux et se fendait la poire sur le canapé.

Merci du soutien.

\- Chérie ? Sourit-il. Prends le chocolat.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, se désola Talia.

\- S'il te propose le chocolat c'est qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il te lâchera pas, du coup.

Talia fronça les sourcils.

Se tourna lentement vers son frère.

Peter lui offrit un petit sourire innocent (qui voulait bien évidemment dire qu'il n'était pas du tout innocent).

Et foudroya Alex du regard une seconde plus tard.

\- Le principe d'une technique secrète c'est de pas dire à quoi elle seeeeert.

\- Désolé.

\- T'es même pas désolé.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Je vais bien, merci

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) ; _

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	65. Je vais bien, merci

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci d'être encore là, à lire, tout ça, tout ça :D_

_Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D_

_Merci à LiliEhlm !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Je vais bien, merci**

Peter était presque déçu de voir la voiture de son père garée devant l'école.

Il aurait aimé que ce soit Alex.

Talia éventuellement.

Plutôt Alex.

Alex avait toujours un ballon de basket dans le coffre de sa voiture et ne disait jamais non quand Peter lui demandait s'ils pouvaient aller jouer un peu.

Son père n'avait pas de ballon dans son coffre.

Et, lui, dirait certainement non si Peter lui faisait pareille demande.

Donc ouais, Peter était déçu.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir la portière et de monter à bord du véhicule.

Tête basse, il se contenta de murmurer un bonjour.

\- Peter ? S'inquiéta Kieran.

\- On peut rentrer ? J'ai faim.

Le père soupira.

Il n'y avait pas que sa fille qui comprenait ce qui se cachait derrière cette demande.

« On peut rentrer, papa, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai envie de m'isoler dans la réserve ou dans ma chambre. Promis, je ne me cacherai plus sur le toit ».

Autant dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Ça lui plaisait encore moins quand, on se concentrant un peu, il sentit l'odeur du sang sur les vêtements de Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

Kieran savait que sa question ne mènerait à rien.

Si son fils avait été blessé, il aurait aussi eu le temps de guérir, depuis le temps.

Et s'il ne l'était pas ?

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge.

Non. Ne pas penser à ça.

Peter allait bien.

\- Papa ? Murmura Peter.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu diras rien à Alex et Tali, hein ?

Kieran soupira.

C'était parfois à se demander qui étaient les parents de Peter.

\- Je ne leur dirai rien, soupira Kieran.

\- Parce que ça va. Ils ont pas besoin de savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Peter, qui avait gardé son sac de cours sur ses genoux, le posa finalement à ses pieds.

\- Rien.

\- Alex et Talia sauraient te faire dire ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ouais. Mais comme tu leur diras rien, ils pourront pas.

N'aurait-il pas pu avoir un fils idiot ?

\- C'est encore _eux_.

\- C'est ma faute, avoua Peter. J'aurais dû les laisser passer dans la file de la cantine et... et comment je pouvais savoir, moi, que je prenais la dernière salade de fruits et...

Kieran fixait son fils, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Pour une salade de fruit ? Ils s'en sont pris à toi pour...

\- J'aurais dû la laisser à Daniel mais sur le coup j'en avais vraiment envie et... j'ai pas réfléchi au fait que j'avais encore plus envie qu'ils me frappent pas et... et donc je l'ai pas donné. Et c'est ma faute et...

Peter jouait avec ses doigts.

Parlait un peu trop vite pour que Kieran ait vraiment le temps d'enregistrer toutes les bêtises qu'était en train de débiter son fils.

Ça devait être le but.

\- On en parlera avec ta mère ce soir, d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

\- Je pourrais faire ma punition ce week-end ? Ce soir j'dois déjà faire celle pour l'école et...

Voilà autre chose.

\- Quelle punition pour l'école ?

\- Pour m'être bagarré dans la cour.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : L'invasion des D

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) _

**_Je me demandais aussi si le chapitre du vendredi vous convenait ou si vous préfériez en rester à un par semaine (le lundi, donc) ?_**

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	66. L'invasion des D

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci d'être encore là, à lire, tout ça, tout ça :D_

_Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D_

_Merci à LiliEhlm !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**L'invasion des D**

Tout le monde a des activités bizarres, parfois.

Souvent.

Certaines personnes ont des activités bizarres plus bizarres et plus souvent que les activités bizarres des autres... mais les autres avaient quand même des activités bizarres.

Bah oui !

Par exemple, Talia avait des activités nettement moins bizarres qu'Alex.

C'était pas dur, en même temps.

N'était pas donné à tout le monde de vouloir voir s'il pouvait faire le tour de la maison sur les mains avec le panier à linge en équilibre sur les pieds.

Et heureusement.

Le problème dans l'histoire ?

Peter avait vu Alex faire le tour de la maison sur les mains avec le panier à linge en équilibre sur les pieds et avait voulu faire la même chose.

Mais sans le panier à linge.

C'était un peu trop grand pour lui, merci.

Quand il avait commencé à pleuvoir, Talia avait été soulagée.

Son compagnon et son petit frère allaient peut-être enfin cesser leurs âneries.

Que nenni !

Ils avaient pris d'assaut la cuisine et, comme d'habitude, avaient décidé de faire des cookies.

Oui, Alex et Peter avaient un gros problème avec les cookies.

Peut-être devrait-elle leur apprendre à faire autre chose ?

\- Celui qui fait la phrase la plus longue avec que des mots qui commencent par D aura le droit de goûter le premier cookie, proposa Peter.

\- Pourquoi des mots qui commencent par D ?

\- Parce que des mots qui commencent par Y y en a pas des masses.

\- Ah bah oui. D, c'est logique.

Exit toutes les autres lettres.

\- Tu commences, sourit Peter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'es le plus vieux et que tu connais plus de mots et que c'est pas juste si tu as plus de temps pour réfléchir que moi.

Assise à table, histoire de ne pas laisser ces deux zouaves sans surveillance, Talia sourit.

\- Alors... des dalmatiens donnent des diamants dans des diligences denim.

\- Neuf mots, comptabilisa Peter, qui avait compté sur ses doigts.

Talia confirma.

\- Des dizaines de dinosaures Danois distribuent des dolipranes devant des distributeurs de danettes diluées.

Alex regardait le plus jeune avec des yeux ronds et un sourire grandement amusé.

\- Tali', ton frère est génial !

\- C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? Se scandalisa faussement Peter. Je suis un génie, mon cher. Un génie !

Même si Talia n'irait pas jusque là... elle ne le fit pas remarquer à voix haute.

Voir Peter ainsi, aussi à l'aise, ne donnait pas envie de lui donner tort.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Génie

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) _

**_Je me demandais aussi si le chapitre du vendredi vous convenait ou si vous préfériez en rester à un par semaine (le lundi, donc) ?_**

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	67. Génie

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci d'être encore là, à lire, tout ça, tout ça :D_

_Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D_

_Merci à LiliEhlm !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Génie**

En tailleur sur le canapé, Peter avait abandonné depuis un moment sa bande dessinée, qui reposait à présent sur la table basse du salon.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui passait à la télévision.

Il n'essayait pas non plus, faut dire.

\- M'man ?

Kieran et Hestia avaient bien vu que leur fils s'ennuyait.

Ils s'étaient doutés de ce qui allait suivre.

Des questions. Des questions à la con.

Restait à savoir lequel des deux aurait à s'en charger.

\- Les génies, est-ce que ça existe ?

Kieran était soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre, pour une fois.

Rares étaient les occasions où Peter préférait se tourner vers sa mère.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Bah les géniaux.

Le père pouffa.

\- On ne dit pas g-

\- Un génie. Des géniaux.

Hestia soupira.

Bien qu'elle n'en montrait rien, elle était amusée.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- On a vu un film avec une _génite_ mais elle ressemblait pas au génie dans Aladdin. Et elle exauçait pas les vœux.

Bien.

Peter parlait des deux génies.

Merci pour eux.

\- Elle était juste intelligente, se désola Peter.

\- Euh...

Bah oui, « euh », qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à ça, Hestia ?

\- Pourquoi on utilise le même mot pour un gens méga cool qui exauce les vœux et pour les rabats-joies qui s'ennuient en cours car ils sont hyper intelligents ?

La stratégie d'Hestia pour se défaire de ce mauvais plan ?

Ne pas répondre.

Faire semblant de ne pas savoir.

T'façon, elle savait vraiment pas.

\- Et les gens comme ça, les génies, ils s'ennuient pendant les cours et tout, et tout. Mais tout le monde s'ennuie pendant les cours, en vrai... et y en a c'est juste parce qu'ils sont bêtes.

Hestia se tourna vers son époux.

Du regard, elle le suppliait de venir lui donner un coup de main.

Même un tout petit, tout petit, riquiqui coup de main.

\- Débrouille-toi, chérie, ricana Kieran. Je sais pas plus que toi ce qu'il veut entendre.

\- Vous savez que je peux entendre quand vous dites que vous savez pas ce que je veux entendre ?

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Disputes

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas) _

**_Je me demandais aussi si le chapitre du vendredi vous convenait ou si vous préfériez en rester à un par semaine (le lundi, donc) ?_**

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	68. Disputes

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci d'être encore là, à lire, tout ça, tout ça :D_

_Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D_

_Merci à LiliEhlm !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Disputes**

L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, ce soir.

Pas au beau fixe du tout.

Kieran et Hestia n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Talia était venue passer la soirée pour s'éloigner d'Alex qui s'était mis en tête, tout seul, comme un grand, qu'il fallait commencer à réfléchir au prénom de leur fille.

« Puisque, de toute évidence, on va pas l'appeler Derek » qu'il disait, le bougre.

Peter avait espéré une trêve au moment du dîner.

Il pouvait toujours courir !

Kieran l'avait appelé pour lui dire que le repas était prêt.

Enfin, il avait aussi appelé Hestia et Talia, hein...

Peter était juste le seul à être venu.

Assis à sa place, il avait attendu que les autres viennent s'installer à leur tour.

Là encore, il pouvait courir. Attendre. Patienter. Mourir et ressusciter douze fois avant que les trois absents ne le soient plus.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est vraiment possible de ressusciter ?

Ses parents recommencèrent à se hurler dessus.

C'était vraiment pas un bon soir, ce soir.

Peter quitta sa chaise et alla se mettre en boule dans un coin de la cuisine.

Installé à même le sol, les jambes ramenées contre lui, il se fichait bien d'être à quelques centimètres du four encore chaud et ouvert.

Il allait rester là, par terre, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne dans la cuisine.

Ah. Tiens. Ses parents arrivaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Grogna Kieran. Oh puis non... reste par terre si tu veux. T'es assez grand.

Peter baissa les yeux.

Il voulait Talia.

Il voulait Alex.

Il voulait que tout le monde se calme.

Quand on parlait de la louve.

\- Peter ? Souffla Talia en le voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

\- J'observe les papillons, grommela Peter, le menton sur ses mains.

Talia sourit puis se baissa pour être à la même hauteur que son frère.

Ou presque à la même hauteur.

Elle le dépassait un peu, quand même.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Nàn.

\- Tu attends quoi ?

\- Que papa et maman arrêtent de se disputer et viennent manger. J'aime pas manger tout seul, moi.

Sa sœur soupira.

\- Je mange assez souvent tout seul pour pas avoir envie que ça soit aussi comme ça ici.

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Viens, sourit-elle sans envie. On va manger tous les deux.

\- Pas faim.

\- Peter...

\- Plus faim, se corrigea-t-il.

Talia essaya d'attraper la main de son petit-frère.

Il se déroba au dernier moment.

\- Viens, insista Talia. Reste pas près du four. Tu vas finir par te brûler.

Peter haussa les épaules.

Il s'en fichait.

Il s'en fichait beaucoup beaucoup.

\- Ça fait presque pas mal.

Bien sûr.

Elle s'était attendue à quoi, au juste ?

Laisser Peter assis près du four ne pouvait que mener à un drame.

Sans être maladroit, c'était inévitable.

Même pour un loup-garou.

\- Pourquoi ils se disputent ?

\- Pourquoi nous on se dispute, parfois ?

\- C'est pas pareil, grimaça Peter. On est pas mariés. T'es ma sœur. C'est normal qu'on se dispute et tout.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Parce que je suis adorable et que tu voulais me voir ? Hasarda le plus jeune, sans vraiment y croire.

Talia éclata de rire.

Puis secoua la tête négativement.

Non, ce n'était pas pour ça.

\- Mais ça aurait pu ?

\- Mais ça aurait pu, s'amusa Talia en l'amenant contre elle. Tu viens manger, maintenant ?

Peter grimaça.

Son regard se tourna vers la table.

\- Tu restes manger avec moi, hein ? Tu me laisses pas tout seul à table ?

\- Promis.

\- Promis promis ?

\- Promis promis.

\- Promis, promis, promis ?

\- Tu vas continuer encore longtemps ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

Possible, oui.

\- Tali' ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai une faim de panda.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Histoire d'un petit doigt

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	69. Histoire d'un petit doigt

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci d'être encore là, à lire, tout ça, tout ça :D_

_Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D_

_Merci à LiliEhlm !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Histoire d'un petit doigt**

Peter venait de se lever.

Il était onze heures du matin, certes, mais Peter venait quand même tout juste de se lever.

Talia s'était gardée de tout commentaire.

Hey ! Elle n'allait quand même pas se plaindre d'avoir pu glandouiller jusqu'alors.

Elle le connaissait, le gaillard !

Tant que son frère dormait, elle n'avait pas trop à le surveiller, après tout.

Et, mieux encore, Peter avait tendance à faire nettement moins de bêtises quand il était endormi.

Assise dans la cuisine, face à son cadet, la louve le regardait faire.

Les yeux plissés, elle venait de remarquer une habitude de son frère qui la laissait pantoise.

\- Euh, Peter ?

Le nez dans son bol de chocolat, le plus petit fit la sourde oreille.

\- Peter ?

Il soupira.

Bon gré, mal gré, il baissa son bol de lait chocolaté, révélant de grandes moustaches marron.

\- Tu sais vraiment pas boire correctement, toi, se moqua gentiment Talia.

\- C'est pour te moquer de moi que tu m'as fait arrêter ? Demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr. Pour quoi d'autre.

Elle aimait bien titiller son frère.

Le taquiner.

L'embêter comme il ne se gênait jamais de le faire.

Elle le regretta quand elle vit les épaules de son petit-garou préféré se hausser.

\- Tu peux te moquer de moi sans me stopper dans mon p'tit déj, tu sais, souffla Peter, reprenant son bol à pleine main. J'sais faire deux choses à la fois. J'sais bosser pendant qu'on se moque de moi. Penser pendant qu'on se moque de moi. Jouer pendant qu'on se moque de moi. Manger pendant qu'on se moque de moi.

\- Chaton... souffla Talia.

\- Pas chaton, grimaça le plus jeune. Peter. J'ai une tête de chaton ?

\- Oui.

Peter sourit.

Il avait déjà pardonné sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi tu as toujours tes petits doigts de levés, quand tu bois ?

Peter regarda sa sœur, étonné.

Un peu perdu, aussi.

Il ne s'attendait pas à _ça_ comme question.

Les gens étaient-ils aussi perdus que lui actuellement quand il posait une question qui n'avait rien à voir ?

Certainement.

Tant pis pour eux.

\- Y a pas que quand j'bois.

Ce... ouais, ce n'était pas trop la réponse à laquelle se préparait Talia.

L'avantage étant qu'elle ne s'attendait à rien de particulier.

C'était préférable, avec Peter.

\- Et... pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Bah tu veux que je les mette où ? Grogna Peter, réagissant comme si la question était d'une stupidité sans nom. Ils servent à rien à part à encombrer la main. J'espère que si on me coupe un doigt, un jour, ça sera un petit doigt et pas un plus utile.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Tintamarre

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	70. Tintamarre

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci encore d'être là =)_

_Si vous avez des envies particulières n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Tintamarre**

Un loup-garou a, à quelques rares exceptions près, une très bonne ouïe.

Un être humain normal a, à moins d'avoir une patience inouïe, tendance à ne pas supporter les personnes qui dévalent les escaliers à toute allure et en faisant un maximum de bruit (ce n'est pas drôle, sinon, voyez).

L'être humain normal, toujours, trouvera que c'est trop bruyant.

Que c'est agaçant, même.

Et puis dangereux, aussi, un peu.

Un loup-garou... bah un loup-garou aussi.

\- PETER ! Bon sang ! Tu es un loup, pas un hippopotame !

\- Pas sûr. Personne a vérifié si j'étais pas un hippopotame-garou, en vrai.

Hestia dévisagea son fils, un peu perdue.

Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?

Heureusement, pour Kieran et elle, Talia n'avait pas été ainsi, plus jeune.

Si ça avait été le cas, il n'y aurait certainement pas eu de Peter aujourd'hui.

\- Un hippopotame ferait peut-être moins de bruit que toi en descendant les escaliers.

Peter plissa les yeux et dévisagea sa mère.

\- J'crois pas, non. C'est quand même très lourd un hippopotame

Certes.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, alors... et arrête de descendre comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas que je tombe ?

Hestia sourit.

\- Bien sûr que je ne veux pas que tu tombes. J'ai pas envie que tu te blesses.

\- Mais j'vais guérir viiiite, donc c'est pas grave.

L'argument « je ne veux pas que tu te blesses » devait nettement mieux marcher avec un humain, c'est vrai.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu casses les escaliers ?

\- Casser les... mais je les descends juste.

\- Comme un hippopotame.

\- Mais je suis pas un hippopotame.

Sa mère sourit.

\- Ah ça, on sait pas, figure-toi, mon grand. Personne a vérifié si tu n'étais pas un hippopotame-garou.

Bouche-bée, Peter regardait sa mère qui venait de lui renvoyer son argument en pleine face.

Bien joué !

\- Mais je vais pas les casseeeeeer ! Je suis trop petit, trop léger et trop mignon pour les casser.

Hestia ne voyait pas en quoi être « trop mignon » pourrait empêcher Peter de casser les escaliers mais qu'importait.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Cookinard (oui j'ai aussi un sérieux problème avec les cookies y a pas que les pizzas)

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	71. Cookinard

_Hello, hello,_

_Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes toujours là, à lire (bah oui)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Cookinard**

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Talia ne savait pas quoi... mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'était calme.

Beaucoup trop calme.

Peter, la tête sur ses genoux, somnolait en regardant la télévision.

Alex, installé derrière eux, squattant la table de la salle à manger, essayait de réviser pour ses derniers examens.

Essayait, seulement.

C'était plutôt difficile de s'y mettre quand Peter regardait des dessins-animés et qu'il mourait d'envie de les voir, lui aussi.

\- Tali' ?

La louve baissa les yeux pour regarder celui qui s'adressait à elle.

L'attention d'Alex aussi fut captée.

Ouais, il était vraiment pas concentré.

\- Si les épinards c'était des cookies et les cookies des épinards... bah j'adorerais les épinards mais je détesterais les cookies, en vrai. T'imagines ?

Son aînée sourit.

Contrairement à ses parents, même si elle était souvent aussi perdue qu'eux, Talia aimait vraiment ces réflexions de la part de son frère.

Ça voulait dire que tout allait bien, pour lui.

\- J'imagine, oui, s'amusa-t-elle. Et si les loups-garous étaient des mille-pattes, tu serais un mille-pattes et les mille-pattes des loups-garous, Peter. Et tout le monde trouverait ça normal.

Le seul qui travaillait (ou était supposé le faire) était étonné que Talia ait à ce point suivie son frère.

En général, elle restait plutôt sérieuse.

\- Aussi, admit Peter, pensif.

Alex se demandait s'il avait le droit d'intervenir.

Peter s'était adressé à sa sœur, après tout.

Boarf, et après tout... pourquoi pas ?

\- Et si les épinards c'était des cookies et les cookies des épinards, tu te dirais que si les cookies c'était des épinards au lieu d'être des cookies, tu détesterais ça mais tu adorerais les cookies, fit remarquer Alex.

Talia fronça les sourcils.

Elle essayait de comprendre ce que venait de dire son compagnon, à toute allure.

Il avait parlé bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse tout suivre !

\- Vous me fatiguez, tous les deux, soupira-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais il a trooop raisooon, s'émerveilla Peter. Si les cookies étaient des épinards et les épinards des cookies... on trouverait hyper bizarre que les cookies soient, en vrai, des cookies. Mais nos cookies à nous.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Chute

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress &amp; co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	72. Chute

_Hello, hello,_

_On approche, encore une fois, de la fin de mon stock o/ si vous avez des idées et/ou des envies de situation o/_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Chute**

Quand son pied manqua malencontreusement la troisième marche (celle en partant du haut, bien sûr, ça serait trop facile sinon) et qu'il commença à dévaler les escaliers sur le dos... la première chose à laquelle pensa Peter n'était pas forcément celle à laquelle on se serait attendu.

Il ne se dit pas « aïe, aïe, aïe, j'vais avoir mal ».

Nope.

Pas du tout.

Il faut dire, aussi, qu'en tant que loup-garou... on se disait rarement ça.

D'accord, ouais, on pouvait se faire mal, mais pas longtemps donc ça comptait presque pas.

Noon, les premières pensées du petit loup allèrent à sa mère

« Heureusement que maman est pas là sinon elle m'aurait râlé dessus pendant vingt deux ans en me disant qu'elle m'avait prévenu et que, maintenant, je l'écouterai peut-être un peu plus ».

Hestia, comme Peter, savait que, peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, Peter n'écouterait pas davantage.

Mais bon.

\- Peter ! Se précipita Talia, abandonnant la cuisine pour se précipiter vers les escaliers. Tu n'apprendras donc jamais, hein ?

\- Si, marmonna le petit, allongé par terre, la tête sur la première marche (en partant du bas, cette fois, bah oui, il allait pas remonter en tombant). Si je veux faire de la luge dans les escaliers, il vaut mieux prendre un coussin ou une luge parce que je fais une très mauvaise luge. Et un très mauvais coussin, aussi, accessoirement.

Sa sœur sourit.

Doucement, Talia aida son cadet à se relever.

Elle grimaça en voyant l'état de son poignet.

\- Ça devrait être guéri dans l'après-midi, conclut-elle. Je vais t'aider pour ta viande ce midi et... tu éviteras de montrer ça à l'école.

\- Si j'peux même plus montrer mes super blessures de guerre, aussi, ronchonna faussement Peter.

Talia releva le plus petit et, sans lui demander son avis, le tira jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Tu restes assis. Et calme, s'il-te-plaît. Je veux pouvoir t'avoir à l'œil.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Génial.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait trouver, encore ?

\- Comment tu peux me garder à l'œil si je suis assis à table et que toi tu cuisines. T'as pas encore des yeux derrière la tête, Tali'.

Toujours se méfier de Peter.

Toujours.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible d'avoir les yeux derrière la tête ? Ou un super-œil magique devant la tête qui permet de quand même voir derrière ?

\- Peter...

\- Ça existe les yeux magiques ? Mais vraiment magiques, hein. Dis pas que les nôtres le sont, ils le sont pas. Tu crois que...

\- Peter... soupira Talia.

\- Je te fatigue ? Demanda innocemment le plus jeune.

\- Un peu, oui.

Le petit loup-garou baissa les yeux.

\- Désolé.

\- Mais tu peux continuer à parler, soupira-t-elle.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime Tali' !

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Comme moi

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	73. Comme moi

_Hello, hello,_

_Saynète très courte aujourd'hui. Celle de vendredi est vraiiiment plus longue ;)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Comme moi**

Les bras croisés sur le muret, le menton posé sur ses mains, Peter observait.

Il regardait, sans jamais faillir, Talia et Alex.

Parfois il fronçait les sourcils.

Parfois il plissait les yeux.

Parfois il se demandait pourquoi sa sœur et Alex étaient aussi bizarres.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demanda-t-il finalement, curieux comme pas deux.

\- Parce que, Peter, sourit Talia.

\- Parce que quoi.

\- Parce qu'on fait ça.

Le plus jeune roula des yeux.

\- Oui, vous faites ça parce que vous faites ça. Et si vous faisiez pas ça vous feriez pas ça. C'est logique, Tali'.

Alex sourit.

\- Tu crois que le futur et hypothétique _Derek_ qu'on aura, plus tard, sera comme ton frère ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Talia.

Le regard que Talia lança à son compagnon était éloquent.

Elle n'en savait rien mais espérait que non.

\- Pourquoi vous parlez à voix basse alors que je peux entendre ? Marmonna Peter, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Et bien sûr que Derek sera comme moi !

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Piscine

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	74. Piscine

_Hello, hello,_

_Un peu plus long aujourd'hui_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Piscine**

Souvent, Hestia ou Kieran se portaient volontaires pour accompagner lors des sorties scolaires.

Au début, Peter avait trouvé ça cool. Puis dérangeant. Puis de nouveau sympathique.

Ça s'en allait, ça revenait.

La raison était fort simple : quand Hestia ou Kieran étaient dans les parages, les autres... bah ils l'enquiquinaient pas.

À croire que même les crétins savaient reconnaître la supériorité d'un couple d'Alphas.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvaient.

Peter avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

C'était la piscine, en plus.

Il savait que ça allait mal se passer cette semaine si, exceptionnellement, personne était là.

L'enfant s'en voulait de tenir à ce point à ce que ses parents soient là.

Ou, en tout cas, au moins l'un d'eux.

Il avait dix ans ! Il avait passé l'âge, non ?

Peter resta donc muet en voyant Alex venir saluer son instituteur, comme si de rien était, puis monter dans le car.

o o o

Daniel n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de démarrer les hostilités.

Attendre ?

Pfeuh !

C'était pour les andouilles, ça ! Et lui n'était pas une andouille.

Alors que le maître nageur expliquait les consignes des premiers exercices, l'énergumène changea de place, l'air de rien.

Oh ! Tiens ! Plutôt que de rester près de Machin, pourquoi n'irait-il pas squatter avec Truc !

Bien sûr, le fait de devoir passer près de Hale pour aller de Machin à Truc n'avait RIEEEEN à voir. Du tout, du tout.

Voyons !

Peter s'était préparé à pareille tentative.

L'oreille aux aguets, il écoutait ce qu'on leur demandait de faire et suivait les pieds qui claquaient sur le carrelage de la piscine.

Daniel approchait.

\- Daniel, tu peux rester à ta place, s'il-te-plaît ?

L'enfant foudroya l'accompagnateur du regard.

De quoi il se mêlait, l'autre ?

C'était pas parce qu'il gérait son groupe qu'il avait le droit de... ah bah si, un peu quand même.

\- Grmpf, répondit l'humain (non, les loups-garous n'ont pas le monopole du grognement).

Alex ricana devant cette réaction mais se garda du moindre commentaire.

Il n'était pas là pour tuer le morveux, après tout.

Bien qu'un malencontreux accident pouvait toujours...

Non.

Mauvaise idée.

Mieux valait aller kidnapper le gosse en pleine nuit puis l'abandonner près d'un puma que le tuer à la piscine, au milieu de ses camarades de classe.

Ça ferait désordre.

Daniel fronça les sourcils.

Ça lui avait pas sauté aux yeux mais... il se demandait s'il avait pas déjà vu l'enfoiré d'accompagnateur avec Hale.

Ce serait bien sa veine, ça, tiens !

Ils étaient combien, au juste, dans sa famille de tarés ?

o o o

Quand, au beau milieu des explications pour le troisième exercice de la matinée, un grand SPLACH interrompit l'homme qui parlait... Alex comprit rapidement qu'il avait sous-estimé Daniel et ses comparses.

La tête hors de l'eau, Peter paniquait pourtant et n'arrivait pas à suffisamment se concentrer pour nager.

Encore moins pour parfaitement se contrôler.

Ses yeux flashèrent.

Alex ne dut pas être le seul à le remarquer.

Pas moyen qu'il soit le seul à l'avoir vu.

Il était certainement l'unique personne à comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

Le maître nageur alla chercher Peter.

Alex et son enseignant l'aidèrent à remonter.

Aussitôt, le loup se proposa pour rester un peu avec Peter.

\- Hey, mon grand...

Il enroula la serviette de bain autour des épaules du petit frère de Talia.

La tête basse, Peter fuyait son regard.

\- Peter ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Peter ?

Toujours pas.

\- Peter...

Rien.

\- C'est normal d'avoir eu peur, murmura Alex.

\- Comment je peux être un bon tu-sais-quoi si je panique et perds le contrôle dès qu'on me pousse dans l'eau.

\- Ça s'acquiert. Le contrôle, je veux dire.

Alex se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire.

C'était Peter.

Il adorait le gamin et n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

\- Alex ?

\- Peter ?

\- On pourra aller au terrain, après l'école ? Puis au _Dinner _?

L'aîné sourit et alla rapidement ébouriffer les cheveux trempés du mini Hale.

\- Bien sûr. Que je sois damné le jour où je refuse un plan pareil.

Les jambes ramenées contre lui, profitant elles-aussi de la serviette, Peter paraissait rassuré.

\- J'ai pas envie de retourner dans l'eau.

\- M. Cooper comprendra, je pense, souffla Alex. J'irai lui dire quand ils auront terminé de sermonner ces... _élèves_.

\- Ce sont des crétins, tu peux l'dire, tu sais.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : L'affaire du cookie (oui j'ai un soucis avec les cookies ! Mais c'est pas graaaave !)

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, etc. parce qu'en ce moment je (re)commence à sécher un peu niveau inspiration pour les saynètes donc... :)**_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	75. L'affaire du cookie

_Hello, hello,_

_Oui, j'ai un soucis avec les cookies dans cette fic... (mais ça change des pizzas)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**L'affaire du cookie**

Alex était fils unique.

Il aurait aimé avoir un petit frère.

Une petite sœur, aussi, mais un petit frère était bien plus tentant.

Il n'en avait pas eu.

Jamais.

C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir supplié ses parents.

Mais non.

Ils n'avaient jamais changé d'avis.

Ils lui avaient proposé un chiot, par contre, ce qui n'était quand même pas du tout pareil.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était aussi proche de Peter.

Aussi protecteur avec l'adorable gamin.

Quand il voyait tout ce que Peter subissait à l'école, il se demandait comment il réagirait si son hypothétique petit frère avait eu à subir ça, lui aussi.

Puis il se demandait comment Talia supportait de savoir son frère aussi malheureux.

\- Taliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Alex veut pas me remettre par teeeeeeeeeeeeeerre !

Un petit monstre hurlant et gigotant sur son épaule, Alex souriait.

Il était, effectivement, bien décidé à ne pas reposer Peter avant un petit moment.

Pas avant que les cookies aient refroidi, en tout cas.

Mais, hey ! Il le connaissait bien, le Peter, maintenant.

Qu'ils soient tout juste sortis du four n'y changeait rien.

Le garnement n'allait pas laisser des cookies tous seuls, abandonnés, oubliés de tous dans leur plat immense et froid (oui, il sortait du four mais oui il était froid quand même).

C'est qu'il avait le sens du sacrifice !

\- Tant pis pour toi, sourit Talia.

\- Traîtresse, marmonna Peter, recommençant à donner des coups dans le dos de son tortionnaire.

Ouais, on avait fait pire comme tortionnaire.

\- Aleeeex, repose-moiiii. J'ai le mal de l'air, là.

Alex éclata de rire.

Talia aussi.

Peter gonfla ses joues et commença à bouder.

\- Le mal de l'air, vraiment ?

\- Repose-moi par terre, grogna Peter. Sinon j'apprendrai à votre fille à grogner et elle fera que ça, vous grogner dessus, et vous serez bien embêtés. NA.

Le couple se regarda.

Peter en était bien capable.

Prudent, Alex reposa son fardeau sur le canapé.

\- Merci, sourit Peter avant de lui filer entre les pattes direction... la cuisine.

Talia regarda faire son frère.

Son petit-ami ne lui avait pas dit comment ça s'était passé, à la piscine.

Elle se doutait de ce que ça voulait dire.

Ça ne s'était pas bien passé mais Peter lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le dire.

Alex partit de suite à la poursuite de Peter.

\- Repose ce cookie sinon... voilà ce qui va se passer.

Trop tard.

Le cookie était déjà dans la bouche du plus petit.

La bouche grande ouverte, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, Peter ne savourait pas son cookie.

\- Ah. Chaud. Chaud.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Alex

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas !**_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	76. Alex

_Hello, hello,_

_Quand je pense qu'Alex devait à peine apparaître, à la base. Qu'il devait être là une ou deux fois, pas plus... Bah oui mais non_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Alex**

Alex haussa un sourcil quand il vit Peter quitter le canapé en quatrième vitesse.

Comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

Peter se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

L'ouvrit.

Se précipita à l'extérieur, laissant le froid s'engouffrer dans la maison.

Revint tout aussi vite qu'il était parti.

\- Je peux avoir les cléééés de la voituuuuure, mamaaaaan ?

Hestia sourit et les tendit à son fils.

Qui redisparut.

Bah tient !

Alex voulut demander à ses futurs beaux-parents ce qui se passait.

Il le voulut tellement qu'il finit par le faire.

Ils ne lui répondirent pas, se contentant de sourire.

\- Bon anniversaire ! S'écria Peter, les bras chargés, se précipitant vers Alex. Bon anniversaire !

Talia aussi, souriait.

\- Bah, t'ouvres pas ?

Alex sourit à son tour.

Dire que, plusieurs mois plus tôt, Talia l'avait prévenu que se faire accepter par Peter était aussi facile que de lécher son coude et agréable que se couper une oreille.

\- Un ballon de basket signé par Monsieur Peter Hale ? S'amusa Alex.

\- Te moque paaaas, dans quelques années il vaudra de l'or !

Sans réfléchir, Alex attrapa Peter.

Il était définitivement adopté par le gamin.

\- Puis tiens, y a ça aussi.

Le mini-loup souriait encore et toujours.

Ça faisait plaisir à voir de le le voir aussi content.

\- Comme je sais que l'ancien était cassé parce que t'avais marché dessus...

Talia écarquilla les yeux.

Quand Alex lui avait annoncé que son casque était, encore une fois, mort... il s'était bien gardé d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la chose.

Elle comprenait mieux, maintenant.

\- Comment tu peux marcher sur ton casque, Alex ?

\- C'est le talent, répondirent Alex et Peter d'une même voix avant de se taper dans la main.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Borné

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas !**_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	77. Borné

_Hello, hello,_

_Je vais finir par faire une cure de désintoxication d'Alex... vraiment... en ce moment il est pratiquement dans tout ce que j'écris_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Borné**

Peter était beaucoup de choses.

Vraiment beaucoup de choses.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était et que, pourtant, tout le monde oubliait toujours de mentionner... c'était que Peter était un petit enquiquineur borné et qu'il fallait se lever tôt (trèèès tôt) pour réussir à le faire changer d'avis.

S'il avait décidé d'aller prendre un bain à deux heures du matin, il allait prendre son bain à deux heures du matin.

S'il décidait qu'il voulait un chaton, il se dégotait un chaton.

S'il décidait que non, il n'aimait pas le poisson... non, il n'aimait pas le poisson. Sauf si c'était Alex qui lui en faisait manger.

S'il avait décidé qu'il voulait devenir pompier-jongleur... mieux valait être motivé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait faire l'un, l'autre, l'un et l'autre mais pas les deux en même temps.

S'il avait décidé que... ça se passait ainsi et pas autrement.

Du moins, ça se passait ainsi et pas autrement... généralement.

Ça se passait ainsi et pas autrement avec ses parents, sa sœur, sa famille en général, tout le monde.

Sauf Alex.

Talia soupçonnait Alex d'être un peu plus qu'un loup-garou.

Il devait avoir quelques pouvoirs magiques cachés quelque part.

Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Non seulement Peter l'avait accepté sans rechigner mais, en plus, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire.

Et, pire que tout, Alex réussissait à faire plier Peter.

Tenez, avec le poisson, par exemple.

\- Tiens, goûte.

\- Nàn, grimaça Peter, donnant un coup dans la tartine au beurre de cacahuète qu'on lui tendait. J'aime pas ce truc. Y reste pas de la confiture ?

\- Non.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu mens.

\- Oui. Mais goûte. Si t'aimes pas, je vais te faire touuuutes les tartines à la confiture que tu veux.

Le petit loup-garou pesa le pour et le contre.

Une offre pareille ne pouvait se refuser !

\- OK. Mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir, hein.

Quelle grandeur d'âme, cet enfant !

Du bout des dents, méfiant, persuadé qu'il aurait envie de tout recracher d'ici trente sept secondes douze centièmes, Peter mordit dans la tartine.

Mâcha.

Mâcha.

Fronça les sourcils.

Remordit dedans, histoire d'être bien sûr.

Mâcha.

\- Alors ? Demanda Alex, se doutant de la réponse.

Se doutant de la réponse ? Quelle réponse ?

Peter venait de mordre une troisième fois dans la tartine généreusement garnie de beurre de cacahuète.

Ce silence valait bien toutes les réactions du monde, non ?

\- Mais... mais c'est trop booon ! S'écria Peter, les yeux ronds. Tu peux m'en refaire, steuplait ?

Alex sourit, fier de lui.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Couverture

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	78. Couverture

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Couverture**

Quand ses parents lui avaient proposé, au milieu du dîner, de rester avec eux pour regarder un film à la télévision, Peter n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps.

Il n'hésitait jamais bien longtemps, fallait dire.

En période scolaire, il ne pouvait pas rester en bas.

Ses parents l'envoyaient se coucher.

Il avait alors le choix entre lire ou dormir.

Étrangement, là encore, le choix était vite fait.

Il n'était pas rare que Kieran ou Hestia doivent entrer dans la chambre, retirer un bouquin quelconque des mains de leur fils endormi, remettent Peter sous ses draps et partent après un dernier baiser sur son front.

Et après Peter osait râler parce qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder la télé avec eux !

\- Tu comptes rester debout ? Se moqua gentiment Kieran.

Debout devant le canapé, les bras ballants, Peter se tourna vers son père.

\- Non. Je cherche où est la couverture.

\- C'est à se demander si tu as bien les yeux en face des trous, s'amusa sa mère. Je te l'ai mise sur le bord du canapé.

Le plus petit eut un grand sourire.

Il aimait vraiment les fois où il regardait la télé avec ses parents.

Peter se jeta (il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça) sur la couverture qu'il déplia avant de chercher à s'enrouler dedans.

Ça paraît facile, de prime abord, de s'enrouler dans une couverture. Mais pas du tout ! Pas si on voulait le faire bien.

Et, bien sûr, Peter voulait le faire bien.

\- Attention, Peter... grimaça Hestia en voyant son fils se débattre avec sa couverture. Tu vas me casser quelque chose.

Kieran commença à ricaner.

\- Y a pas de risque. Ses bras sont trop courts.

\- C'est pas vraiiii ! Ronchonna Peter, se tournant vers son père, un brin boudeur.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Grmpf.

Kieran et Hestia se sourirent.

Peter qui grognait était étrangement une bonne chose, à leurs yeux.

\- Et je ne suis pas certaine que la taille de ses bras l'empêche réellement de me casser quelque chose.

\- Mais mes bras sont pas petits !

\- Tu es petit, Peter, c'est normal que tes bras soient...

\- Je suis pas petit !

Voilà autre chose.

\- Je suis juste pas très grand, pour l'instant. Je suis jeune et j'ai pas encore eu ma poussée de croissance et... je suis pas petit.

Les deux adultes n'en furent que plus amusés.

\- Si tes bras ne sont pas petits, raison de plus pour faire attention à ne rien casser, sourit Hestia.

Peter gonfla ses joues et recommença à râler tout bas.

\- Mais même avec des bras pas petits je peux rien casser. Regarde !

Pour prouver ses dires, le mini-garou, à moitié enroulé dans la couverture beaucoup trop grande pour lui, tendit ses bras.

Hestia, inquiète, ferma les yeux.

Kieran, lui, préférait ne pas en perdre une miette.

\- T'as vuuuu !

\- Oui, Peter, j'ai vu, souffla la louve. Maintenant assieds-toi.

\- Mais t'as vuuuuu ?

Hestia attrapa son fils au niveau du coude et le tira sur le canapé.

Assis, il était nettement moins dangereux pour la décoration du salon.

Peter sourit, amusé par la réaction un peu exagérée (de son avis, bien sûr) de sa mère.

\- M'man ?

\- Peter ?

\- J'peux allonger mes jambes sur tes jambes ?

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Tu vas perdre

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	79. Tu vas perdre

_Hello, hello,_

_Je repasse à une saynète de We are family par semaine (le lundi). Le vendredi, ce sera autre chose_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Tu vas perdre**

Talia jouait.

Talia _essayait_ de jouer, à vrai dire.

Il était difficile de faire quoi que ce soit avec Peter penché au-dessus de son épaule, à zyeuter tout ce que faisait son aînée et à parler.

Beaucoup parler.

Beaucoup trop parler.

L'asticot s'amusait à essayer d'agacer sa sœur.

Il n'avait pas trop de mal à mener sa mission à bien.

Il était naturellement doué pour ça.

\- C'est quoi ton jeu ?

\- Un jeu.

\- C'est quoi ton jeu ?

\- Un jeu.

\- C'est quoi le but de ton jeu ?

\- Gagner.

Talia essayait d'éviter les questions.

Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas faire la sourde oreille.

Avec Peter, c'était parmi les plus mauvaises idées qu'on pouvait avoir.

\- Tu vas perdre.

\- Non, je ne vais pas perdre.

\- Ah si. Tu vas perdre.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu vas perdre.

L'aînée soupira.

Pourquoi Alex n'était pas là pour l'aider à canaliser Peter ?

Hmm. Non. Mieux valait qu'Alex ne soit pas là.

\- Tali ?

\- Quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle.

\- Tu vas perdre, ricana Peter.

Oh le...

Elle allait le tuer, un jour.

\- Tu m'enquiquines, Peter.

\- Je sais, sourit-il. Mais je t'enquiquine avec amour.

\- Mais tu m'enquiquines.

\- Avec amour.

\- Tu m'enq...

\- Avec amouuuuuur !

Du coin de l'œil, Talia regardait son cadet.

Son grand sourire mettait du baume au cœur.

Ils se faisaient tellement rares, ces derniers temps.

Seul Alex arrivait à le dérider presque à tous les coups.

\- Mais tu m'enquiquines quand même.

\- Avec. Amour. Rappela (inutilement) Peter en séparant bien ses mots. Avec beaucoup d'amour. Et y vaut mieux embêter avec amour qu'avec désamour.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Retour

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	80. Retour

_Hello, hello,_

_Je repasse à une saynète de We are family par semaine (le lundi). Le vendredi sera pour Back to school_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Retour**

\- Euh... Peter ?

Alex s'était arrêté près de l'école depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Il attendait que Peter descende et passe les grilles pour repartir.

Sauf que Peter ne descendait pas.

Pas qu'Alex soit pressé de se débarrasser de Peter mais... les cours n'allaient plus tarder à commencer et le mini-garou n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard.

Surtout qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'heure.

Ç'aurait été dommage, quand même, non ?

_Boum_.

La tête du frère de Talia cogna contre la vitre passage avant.

Sa ceinture toujours bouclée, son sac toujours à ses pieds, Peter avait triste allure.

Si l'excuse avait pu fonctionner, Alex l'aurait embarqué avec lui et aurait expliqué à Kieran et Hestia que Peter était malade.

Ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- Peter ?

\- Daniel revient aujourd'hui... souffla Peter. Il avait été exclu pour... tu sais... la piscine et... il...

Peter soupira.

Alex aussi.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'il revienne.

L'aîné, pour une fois, ne trouve rien à dire.

Il aimerait bien avoir un truc à dire. Trouver quoi dire.

Pas moyen.

\- Tu vas à la cantine, ce midi, ou...

C'est bien connu, quand on sait pas quoi dire... il faut parler de nourriture.

\- M'man m'a préparé des sandwichs. Et après je vais rester à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que papa puisse passer me prendre.

\- Je vais prévenir Talia pour qu'elle prévienne tes parents, cet aprém... tu viens avec moi.

Peter leva les yeux vers Alex.

\- Mais, tu dois pas réviser pour tes exams ?

L'autre loup haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux bien m'accorder un après-midi de répit, tu crois pas ? Pizza ce midi, basket ou cinéma cet aprém, selon la météo et tes envies. Ça te tente ?

Le visage du petit Hale s'éclaira.

Un peu que ça le tentait !

\- Et je trouverai une solution pour Daniel et les autres.

\- Les emmener dans la forêt pour les abandonner près d'un puma, c'est pas ce que j'appellerai une solution.

\- C'est pourtant une idée... ils avaient eu plutôt peur la dernière fois.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Identité secrète

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	81. Identité secrète

_Hello, hello,_

_Il faudrait vraiment, mais vraiment, que j'arrête un jour les We are family... mais je peux pas... je me suis trop attachée à ce petit Peter (bon au pas petit Peter aussi, me direz-vous)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Identité secrète**

Kieran et Hestia avaient, très tôt, dû expliquer à Peter ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire en tant que loup-garou.

Ils lui avaient dit qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à ses copains ce qu'il était.

Ni à ses pas-copains.

Ils lui avaient dit qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir les griffes et montrer les crocs.

Même pas pour se défendre.

Ils lui avaient dit un tas de trucs... et Peter s'était contenté d'acquiescer et d'obéir.

Les questions étaient venues plus tard.

\- Pourquoi je dois rien dire, déjà ?

\- Parce que c'est un secret, avait sourit Hestia, tout en lui embrassant le front pour le mettre au lit.

\- Ouais mais y a des secrets qu'on peut dire. J'aime pas le poisson, par exemple.

\- Sauf que ce n'est un secret pour personne, chaton.

Peter grogna.

Mais accorda le présent point à sa mère.

Elle l'avait eu.

o o o

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois laisser les autres me taper et que je peux pas me défendre ?

Quand Peter avait posé cette question, à l'époque, ses parents pensaient que c'était une question comme une autre.

Maintenant, ils révisaient leur jugement.

Peter leur demandait bel et bien s'il avait le droit de se défendre si on l'agressait.

\- Tu aimes Spiderman, Peter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que dit Spiderman ?

\- Que les araignées c'est trop cool car ça peut faire de toi un super-héros ?

Kieran fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression que Talia avait été aussi difficile à suivre à son âge.

\- De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités.

\- Ah mais c'est pas Peter qui dit ça !

\- Mais c'est dans Spiderman.

Le petit loup-garou grogna. Ouais. Ça l'était.

\- Et bien toi, c'est pareil. Tes pouvoirs de loup-garou impliquent que tu dois faire attention.

\- Ouais mais Spidey il casse la tronche des méchants... pourquoi, moi, je peux pas casser la tronche des méchants ?

Kieran se tut.

Ceeeeeertes.

\- Parce que Spiderman ne risque pas de se faire punir à l'école.

\- Mais il pourrait aller en prison, ou des trucs encore plus pas cools, rétorqua d'emblée Peter.

Son père soupira.

Il s'était aventuré sur un terrain glissant.

\- Aaah ! J'ai compris.

Kieran souffla de soulagement.

\- Peter Parker, en tant que Peter Parker, il est normal. Quasi personne sait que c'est un super-héros.

\- C'est ça. Alors reste Peter et protège ton identité secrète de loup-garou, d'accord ?

Pas d'accord, à en juger l'air pincé de l'enfant.

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir besoin d'une identité secrète, moi aussi, du coup ?

Boon... bah c'était pas encore ça, hein.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Le secret

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	82. Le secret

_Hello, hello,_

_Il faudrait vraiment, mais vraiment, que j'arrête un jour les We are family... mais je peux pas... je me suis trop attachée à ce petit Peter (bon au pas petit Peter aussi, me direz-vous)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Le secret**

En tailleur par terre, le dos contre les jambes de son père, Peter regardait à peine le film qui passait à la télévision.

Film pour lequel il avait loooongtemps bassiné ses parents pour le regarder.

C'était toujours pareil, avec ce gosse.

\- Dites... pourquoi on peut pas dire que les loups-garous existent, déjà ? J'ai pas tout compris.

Kieran et Hestia étaient convaincus du contraire.

Peter avait tout compris, et depuis belle lurette, s'il-vous-plaît.

En revanche, il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête et essayait de l'amener de la manière la plus subtile qui soit.

Donc pas subtile du tout.

\- Parce que les loups-garous font partie du folklore, des choses surnaturelles, pour les gens.

\- Hmm...

Bingo.

« Hmm » était LA preuve que Peter avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Mais en vrai, on est pas surnaturel du tout... vu qu'on est là... et qu'on est naturel.

Le coude sur le coussin du canapé, Kieran se frotta le front.

Il allait finir par fuir le salon les soirs où Peter avait le droit de regarder la télévision.

Ce gamin lui donnait mal au crâne.

\- Mais les gens ne le savent pas.

\- Mais si on leur disait ils le sauraient et le problème serait réglé.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, mon grand.

\- J'vois pas en quoi c'est pas aussi simple, ronchonna Peter. Ils savent pas qu'on existe parce qu'on fait croire qu'on existe pas mais si on disait qu'on existe ils sauraient qu'on existe.

\- Et les chasseurs de loups-garous ? Rappela Kieran, à regret. Il y en aurait encore plus et vivre normalement serait encore plus difficile.

Peter grogna et réfléchit deux secondes à une façon de contrer cet argument.

\- Sauf que non.

Ouais, il avait rien trouvé de plus percutant.

Pas sa faute, il était tard.

\- Peter ? Les super-héros ne révèlent pas leur identité secrète.

\- C'est pas une identité secrète, qu'on a. Et puis... les gens savent quand même que Spiderman, Superman, Iron man, tout ça... ils savent qu'ils existent. Donc tu peux pas nous mettre au même niveau.

\- Peter ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi et suis le film.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Le poignet

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	83. Le poignet

_Hello, hello,_

_Il faudrait vraiment, mais vraiment, que j'arrête un jour les We are family... mais je peux pas... je me suis trop attachée à ce petit Peter (bon au pas petit Peter aussi, me direz-vous)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Le poignet**

Dans un coin de la cour, Peter faisait tout pour se faire oublier.

Régulièrement, il regardait la montre qu'il avait au poignet pour savoir quand la récréation se terminait.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il détestait la récré.

Mais genre... beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

C'était toujours un tel calvaire.

Quand ça sonnait, il soufflait toujours de soulagement.

Ouf, on ne lui avait pas cassé la figure.

Si c'était pas pitoyable de réagir comme ça !

\- Hey ! Hale !

Il ferma les yeux.

Que ça sonne maintenant ; que ça sonne maintenant ; s'il-vous-plaît, que ça sonne maintenant.

On ne sonna pas la fin de la récré.

Ç'aurait été bien trop beau !

o o o

\- Daniel ! Thomas ! Mike ! Éloignez-vous !

Un professeur arrivait en courant vers le petit groupe qui, il le jurerait, était en train de se battre.

Il n'arrivait juste pas à identifier le quatrième.

\- C'est pas vrai, siffla l'enseignant.

Bien que ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de trouver Peter dans le lot.

C'était souvent ces quatre-là, qui étaient pris à se bagarrer.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, il commençait à se demander si le petit Hale ne faisait pas qu'essayer de se défendre contre l'avantage numérique.

Il voulait bien croire que Peter soit un brin bagarreur, mais il n'était tout de même pas crétin au point de toujours narguer les trois même.

Il avait bien dû comprendre que, face à un groupe, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance.

Ses doutes augmentèrent encore quand il vit le gamin en boule au sol, à essayer de se protéger.

\- Dans le hall. Tout de suite, ordonna le professeur avant d'inciter le dernier à se relever. Tout va bien Peter ?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

Il essaya, discret mais pas assez, de mettre son poignet dans sa poche.

\- Montre-moi ça, demanda l'enseignant.

Bon gré, mal gré, Peter obtempéra.

o o o

\- Papa ? Murmura Peter, étonné.

Kieran soupira.

Il aurait aimé ne pas devoir passer par l'école de son fils car celui-ci s'était, encore une fois, retrouvé mêlé à une bagarre qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

\- C'est toujours pas réglé, cette histoire ?

\- J'essaie d'être discret, chuchota le plus jeune. Je t'assure, je... je réplique même pas et tout, et...

\- Viens, souffla son père. Je te conduis chez ta sœur puis je retourne bosser.

Peter baissa la tête.

Son poignet était bientôt guéri, ça allait bien, il pouvait rester.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère après toi, mon grand, assura Kieran, passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- C'est vrai ? T'es sûr ?

\- Oui. Sûr.

Au moment où ils atteignaient la porte, les deux loups pouvaient entendre les explications maladroites de Daniel, Thomas et Mike... décidés à ne pas se faire punir pour avoir envoyé leur camarade à l'infirmerie.

Et puis « il était pas si blessé que ça, c'est rien que du cinéma ».

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Sur la route

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	84. Sur la route

_Hello, hello,_

_Il faudrait vraiment, mais vraiment, que j'arrête un jour les We are family... mais je peux pas... je me suis trop attachée à ce petit Peter (bon au pas petit Peter aussi, me direz-vous)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**Sur la route**

Avec l'accord de Kieran et Hestia - tant qu'à faire, c'était préférable - Talia et Alex avaient emmené Peter pour le week-end.

Le petit loup-garou avait sauté de joie en l'apprenant.

Quitter Beacon Hills, même juste l'histoire de quelques jours, lui faisait diablement plaisir !

Alex au volant, Talia endormie contre la vitre, Peter trépignait d'impatience.

Non, rester des heures en voiture ne l'amusait pas.

Pas. Du. Tout.

Surtout qu'Alex devait rester concentré sur la route et que sa sœur pionçait donc... ils pouvaient même pas jouer avec lui !

\- On est bientôt arrivés ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non.

Peter souffla.

Oui, il s'y était attendu.

Non, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'allait pas souffler.

Il soufflait s'il voulait, d'abord.

\- Alex ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous allez l'appeler comment, Pas-Derek ?

L'autre loup sourit, amusé.

Ça faisait longtemps que Peter n'avait pas posé cette question.

Au moins... ooooh... douze minutes.

\- Alex ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu penses quoi de Ursula ?

\- Ursula ?

\- Ouais, comme la grosse pieuvre dans La petite sirène.

\- Tu veux qu'elle s'appelle Ursula ?

Peter sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça pourrait être drôle, non ?

\- Je crois pas, non.

\- Alors... Ninja.

\- Ce n'est pas un prénom, Ninja.

\- Si vous l'appelez Ninja ça deviendra un prénom.

Logique quand tu nous tiens.

\- Alex ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Satan ? T'en penses quoi ?

\- Satan ? Répéta Alex, amusé. Tu veux que ta nièce s'appelle Satan ?

\- Bah oui. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle me morde un matin, ça guérira pas tout de suite, on me demandera qui m'a mordu et je pourrais répondre « Satan m'a mordu » et je suis sûr qu'après ça, on m'embêtera moins. La bave de Satan est peut-être dangereuse, tout ça.

Le conducteur souriait.

\- Peter ?

\- Hmm ? C'est moi.

\- Ne change surtout pas.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : A l'eau

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	85. A l'eau

_Hello, hello,_

_Il faudrait vraiment, mais vraiment, que j'arrête un jour les We are family... mais je peux pas... je me suis trop attachée à ce petit Peter (bon au pas petit Peter aussi, me direz-vous)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**A l'eau**

Occupée à bouquiner au bord de la piscine, Talia regardait régulièrement le transat voisin au sien.

Alex était dans l'eau depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ; Peter, quant à lui, trouvait toujours une excuse pour rester sur le côté.

« Non. Je viens juste de finir mes oreos, je préfère attendre un peu avant. »

« Y a trop de monde dans l'eau. »

« Y a des gosses partout. Pourquoi les gens font des enfaaaaaaaaaants, Talia ? Enfin, je dis pas ça pour vous hein, mais... mais si... un peu quand même... pourquoi vous voulez un enfant ? »

« Y a des vieux partout. Pourquoi quand c'est pas des gosses c'est des vieux ? »

« Hmm non, j'ai faim là, j'vais aller manger un truc. Et après bah faudra que j'attende un peu. »

Talia avait profité que Peter retourne à leur chambre se chercher quelque chose à grignoter pour appeler Alex.

\- Essaie de le convaincre de venir. J'abandonne, moi.

La grimace fugace d'Alex n'échappa pas à sa compagne.

\- Je... ne vais pas faire ça, refusa Alex. Essayer de le convaincre. Enfin... je vais lui proposer mais... j'insisterai pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Silence.

Et chez Alex, le silence, c'était à peu près aussi bon signe qu'un silence chez Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Alex.

\- Rien.

Un « rien » ne valait définitivement pas mieux qu'un silence.

\- Alex, grinça Talia.

Toujours dans l'eau, les coudes posés sur le bord de la piscine, Alex ne changea pas d'avis.

\- Rien, Tali'.

\- Si c'était « rien », tu aurais déjà pris Peter pour le jeter dans l'eau après lui avoir dit d'inspirer un grand coup, fit-elle remarquer. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi.

\- On est ici pour son anniversaire. Le jeter dans l'eau s'il n'a pas envie d'y aller ne me semble pas... juste.

La louve roula des yeux.

On lui en dira tant.

\- Tu essaies vraiment de me faire gober ça ?

Silence. Encore.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire ?

\- Talia...

\- Plus tu te tais, plus tu me confirmes qu'il se passe un truc, plus je m'inquiète.

Le Bêta soupira.

Talia ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle était, elle aussi, douée pour faire culpabiliser les gens. Il n'y avait pas que Peter.

\- Il se pourrait que Daniel se soit fait exclure de l'école pour autre chose que... s'en être physiquement pris à Peter, expliqua Alex, à regret.

\- Pardon ?

\- Y a eu comme un incident, à la piscine, quand j'avais accompagné. Et... Peter a... il se peut qu'il ait... terminé dans l'eau après qu'on l'y ait poussé... et... et il se pourrait que, qu'il ait... paniqué.

Talia hocha la tête.

Le visage fermé, elle encaissé l'annonce d'Alex.

Elle se retenait aussi, accessoirement, de lui hurler sa façon de penser.

\- Mes parents le savent ?

\- Hestia, confirma Alex. Étant donné que c'est elle qui accompagne, en règle générale.

\- Alex ?

\- Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de noyer, égorger, étrangler, électrocuter, pendre, ou tuer d'une quelconque autre manière, son compagnon.

Pas le moment pour faire ce genre de plaisanteries.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ce genre d'informations aurait pu m'être utile au moment où j'ai fait la réservation ? J'ai pris là où y avait la plus belle piscine pour quoi ? Pour que Peter ait peur d'aller dans l'eau ?

\- J'ai pas peur, réfuta-t-on, dans son dos. J'ai juste pas envie d'aller dans l'eau.

\- Et pourquoi ? Chuchota Talia.

Peter grimaça.

\- Parce que l'eau ça mouille ?

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Pari

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	86. Pari

_Hello, hello,_

_Il faudrait vraiment, mais vraiment, que j'arrête un jour les We are family... mais je peux pas... je me suis trop attachée à ce petit Peter (bon au pas petit Peter aussi, me direz-vous)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**86 - Pari**

Talia pestait après la porte d'entrée qui refusait de se laisser verrouiller.

Oui, la porte faisait de la résistance. Non, elle n'était pas patiente.

Il fallait la comprendre, aussi, Peter et Alex étaient supposés être là mais nooon... NON ! Les deux andouilles avaient décidé de la laisser galérer.

Bah voyons !

La louve posa sa veste sur le bord des escaliers puis gagna le salon.

Salon où les deux andouilles précédemment citées se trouvaient.

Ou peut-être étaient-ils à la cuisine en pleine bataille de pâte à cookies.

Hmm... non. Apparemment non.

\- Euh...

\- Salut Tali', sourit Peter, sagement installé devant la table de la salle à manger.

Par contre, pas de traces d'Alex.

\- T'es tout seul ?

\- Bah non.

Peter sourit.

\- T'es là.

Bien sûr.

Elle avait espéré quoi, la Talia, au juste ?

\- Et où est Alex ?

\- Pas là.

\- Peter... soupira Talia.

\- Bah quoi ? Tu le vois ? Non. Parce qu'il est pas là.

Elle. Détestait. Ce. Gosse.

La bouche entrouverte, prête à dire quelque chose, Talia s'abstint au dernier moment.

Peter venait de se lever et se précipiter vers la fenêtre.

Curieuse, elle le suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il...

\- Si je répondais correctement à ses douze questions sur ma leçon d'histoire, il devait sauter de la fenêtre de ma chambre à l'arbre le plus proche dans une de tes robes.

Silence.

\- Euh... quoi ?

\- Il m'aidait à réviser ma leçon d'histoire. Il m'a posé douze questions. Si j'avais toujours tout bon, du premier coup, tout ça... il devait passer de ma chambre à l'arbre près de ma chambre dans une de tes robes. Histoire que ce soit plus difficile, tu vois.

Ouais.

Non.

Même la seconde fois ça paraissait toujours absurde.

\- Et, rassure-moi, si tu avais faux... tu ne devais pas faire la même chose, hein.

\- Bah non. Quand même pas. Mais je devais faire la vaisselle tout seul pendant qu'il regardait Les citées d'or !

Talia cligna des yeux.

Une, deux, cinq fois.

Quoi ?

\- Faire la vaisselle ?

\- Bah oui... on a fait des cookies.

Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas ?

Alex appâtait Peter avec ses cookies.

\- Je sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire de vous, souffla Talia.

\- Un câlin ? Suggéra Peter, l'air de rien. Un Derek ? Un... oh ! Un cookie géant !

Non.

C'était décidé.

Elle allait les tuer.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : M. Cooper

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	87. M Cooper

_Hello, hello,_

_Il faudrait vraiment, mais vraiment, que j'arrête un jour les We are family... mais je peux pas... je me suis trop attachée à ce petit Peter (bon au pas petit Peter aussi, me direz-vous)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**87 - M. Cooper**

Monsieur Cooper était de surveillance de récréation, aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours, à chaque pause, son tour, mais là ça l'était.

Et il était bien décidé à garder à l'œil le petit Hale.

Ce qui s'était passé à la piscine l'avait fait douter.

Il avait commencé à se demander si Peter ne faisait pas juste se défendre, en fin de compte.

Ce que le gosse s'évertuait à dire depuis des mois.

Un autre de ses collègues se posait la question et, tous deux, étaient bien décidé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Même si, au final, ça voulait dire que Peter, Daniel et sa clique devaient, encore, commencer à en venir aux mains.

\- Je m'en occupe, souffla-t-il quand une dispute commença, à l'opposé de la cour.

o o o

\- C'est pas moi, m'sieur ! S'écria Daniel, sitôt éloigné de Peter. C'est lui !

Tête basse, yeux au sol, Peter ne prit pas la peine de se défendre.

On ne croirait pas.

À quatre contre lui, il savait que ça ne serait pas sa parole qui compterait.

\- Peter ? Demanda Cooper.

Il se tut.

\- Peter ? Insista-t-il. Qui a commencé ?

Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre.

Il ne voulait pas être une balance.

Il n'était pas une balance.

\- C'est lui, m'sieur, intervint Mike.

\- Tu t'appelles Peter, Mike ?

Mike baissa les yeux.

Thomas, sur le point d'appuyer ses deux amis, se retint.

\- Vous voyez. Il dit rien. Parce que c'est lui qui a commencé.

Cooper souffla.

Peter n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à son professeur.

\- Vous trois, au piquet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Peter, viens. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Le loup-garou, toujours tête baissée, essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez d'un revers de manche.

Pas besoin.

Il allait bien.

Il allait toujours bien.

\- Viens, insista M. Cooper, doucement.

o o o

\- Peter ?

Installé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, les mains sur les genoux, le jeune Hale n'avait pas encore levé la tête.

Il attendait la punition.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne les as pas cherché.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Jamais ?

Peter confirma.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura l'enseignant. On va faire en sorte qu'ils arrêtent, d'accord ?

\- Ils vont pas arrêter, chuchota Peter. Mais c'est pas grave.

Cooper fronça les sourcils.

Bien sûr que si, ça l'était !

* * *

Prochaine saynète : L'île déserte

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	88. L'île déserte

_Hello, hello,_

_Il faudrait vraiment, mais vraiment, que j'arrête un jour les We are family... mais je peux pas... je me suis trop attachée à ce petit Peter (bon au pas petit Peter aussi, me direz-vous)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**88 - L'île déserte**

Dans le salon, Peter installé dans un coin du canapé, sa game boy dans les mains, Hestia profitait du silence.

Il n'allait pas durer.

Il ne durait jamais, sauf quand Peter dormait.

Et encore...

\- Maman ?

Ouaip... le silence ne durait jamais.

\- Peter ?

\- Qui tu mangerais en premier ?

La louve fronça les sourcils.

Quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si on était tous les quatre sur une île déserte, papa, Tali, toi et moi... qui c'est que tu mangerais en premier ?

Hestia se tut.

\- L'île serait plus déserte, vu qu'on y serait mais... tu mangerais qui de p'pa, Tali ou moi ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Bah faudrait bien manger, en attendant qu'Alex vienne nous sauver, donc... tu mangerais qui.

Perplexe, Hestia ne voyait pas quoi répondre à son fils.

Non mais... sérieusement ?

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un fils pareil !

Aussi attachant soit-il, elle peinait souvent à suivre ses idées.

\- Je sais ce que je ferais, à ta place.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Faut garder papa car il cuisine. Talia elle est plus forte donc... à ta place, baaaah... je me mangerais. En plus je suis le plus chiant donc BAM, la paix.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires (et bon sang ça fonctionnait) Peter claqua ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu es aussi le plus petit. C'est sur toi qu'il y a le moins à manger.

\- Moins de gâchis, sourit Peter. Alex mettrait pas longtemps à nous sauver. Il aime trop Talia pour la laisser.

Hestia sourit.

\- Tu sais, nous sommes des loups-garous, mon grand.

\- Nooon. C'est vrai ?

Bon, OK, d'accord, elle méritait peut-être un peu cette réaction.

Juste un peu et seulement peut-être.

\- Oui, confirma Hestia, tout sourire. Incroyable, non ?

\- Mais trop ! S'étonna Peter. Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Tu étais trop petit, avant.

Peter avait un grand sourire.

Sa mère pourrait presque compter ses dents.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : L'attente

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	89. L'attente

_Hello, hello,_

_Il faudrait vraiment, mais vraiment, que j'arrête un jour les We are family... mais je peux pas... je me suis trop attachée à ce petit Peter (bon au pas petit Peter aussi, me direz-vous)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**89 - L'attente**

Peter attendait.

Attendait.

Attendait.

Attendre c'était bien.

Ne pas attendre... bah c'était mieux.

Sans. Blague.

Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Assis par terre, le dos contre la grille de l'école et son sac de cours entre les jambes, le jeune loup-garou attendait.

Non, il ne l'avait pas déjà dit. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

C'était chiaaaaaaant d'attendre.

Peter s'ennuyait.

Il s'ennuyait du genre... beaucoup, beaucoup, archi beaucoup.

Ses devoirs étaient faits (sauf sa géographie mais il la ferait plus tard. Il avait le temps en plus) et il avait déjà lu toute la BD qu'il avait dans son cartable.

Du coup... bah il avait plus rien à faire.

Il allait pas refaire ses devoirs, merci bien.

« Hale le bizarre », OK, mais pas à ce point non plus.

\- Bah alors ? Ricana deux jambes devant lui. Ta famille a ENFIN capté qu'il fallait pas qu'ils perdent leur temps pour toi ?

\- Dégage, Daniel, marmonna Peter, le menton sur les genoux.

Son camarade n'était pas de cet avis, pourtant. Étonnant, vraiment.

Au lieu de faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui, trois heures après la fin des cours quand il était en détention tous les soirs ces derniers jours, il préféra donner un coup de pied dans la jambe du lycan.

\- Daniel...

\- On est pas à l'école.

Peter soupira.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à ça.

Il n'était jamais d'humeur à ça, certes, mais là encore moins.

Ça faisait très très longtemps qu'il attendait, là.

Et attendre... bah il aimait pas.

Il aimait encore moins que c'était Alex qui était supposé passer le prendre.

Ce qu'Alex n'avait pas fait, de toute évidence.

Depuis la fin des cours, trois heures donc, il l'attendait.

Ça arrivait à Alex d'être en retard...

C'était même plutôt fréquent, en fait. D'où la BD dans le sac.

Daniel serait bien resté plus longtemps mais monsieur Cooper était en train de traverser la cours pour, lui aussi, rentrer chez lui.

Il ne manqua pas les deux silhouettes devant les grilles... et soupira d'agacement quand il les reconnut.

Peter. Daniel. Évidemment.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à être étonné ?

Ah. Oui. Parce que Daniel et sa clique, ou Daniel tout seul visiblement, aimait prendre Peter pour cible. C'était simple.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, sourit Daniel, avant de jeter un regard noir au loup-garou et se mettre en route.

Cooper regardait Peter, toujours à terre.

\- Tout va bien, Peter ?

\- Oui m'sieur.

\- Personne n'est venu te chercher ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

Elle était un peu bête, la question.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Perdu

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	90. Perdu

_Hello, hello,_

_Plusieurs petites choses :_

_\- je sais que j'ai un retard monstre dans les reviews (désolée) ; je vais m'y mettre dès que possible (je me mouille pas trop, ça va), promis_

_\- C'est l'avant-dernière saynète que j'ai en stock. N'hésitez donc vraiment pas à me donner des idées, des petites situations, tout ça (surtout qu'on entre dans une nouvelle ère donc... un vaste champ de possibilité vient d'apparaître des hautes herbes, tel un Zigzaton sauvage - ouais un Zigzaton !)_

_\- Après la n°91 de la semaine prochaine, je pense arrêter la publication de We are family pendant quelques semaines (l'été, donc) afin de me refaire une petite réserve confortable de saynètes (ça ne sera pas le cas pour les autres fics ; WAF est la seule que je mets en pause) _

_\- Donc siiiii pendant l'été vous avez des envies de mini-Peter, n'hésitez pas à venir me les dire : je me ferais un plaisiiiiir de les faire. Surtout que ça peut s'écrire rapidement sur le temps du midi... et comme j'écris sur mon téléphone, les gens croiront que j'ai des amis au lieu de me voir ricaner bêtement devant mes fanfictions anglaises sur ma liseuse_

_\- Et s'il-vous-plaît (oui la moitié des points consistent à la même chose) donnez-moi des petits proooompts :D je veux pas abandonner mon adorable petit Peter (dans la dernière saynète de WAF, Kieran et Hestia meurent, si ça ça motive pas... je sais pas quoi dire :D)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**90 - Perdu**

Alex, Kieran et Hestia étaient tous les trois dans un couloir de l'hôpital, devant la porte d'une chambre. Occupée par Talia, d'ailleurs.

Le second était tout juste revenu de l'école de Peter.

Le problème ? Il était revenu seul.

Et, bon, si Kieran était allé à l'école de Peter... ce n'était pas juste pour le plaisir de faire un petit tour en voiture.

Ni pour aller regarder l'école, qui n'était même pas si jolie que ça (voire pas jolie du tout).

Ni pour... bref... c'était pas juste pour le fun.

\- Comment ça « il y est pas » ? Murmura Alex, les bras croisés, grimaçant. Il est où, s'il y est pas ?

\- Il doit avoir décidé de rentrer à pied, soupira Hestia.

Alex secoua la tête.

\- Ça fait hyper loin.

\- Peter est du genre buté. Il est convaincu qu'il peut rentrer à pieds sans soucis, se désola Kieran. Le problème c'est que j'ai fait une partie de la route et pareil... rien.

Le plus jeune regardait l'autre... puis grimaça.

C'est sûr que grimacer ça allait rudement bien faire avancer les choses. Y a pas à dire. Solution miracle !

\- Je vais aller voir les flics.

\- Peter est forcément quelque part... réfléchit Alex. La bibliothèque ? Le parc de jeu ? Le...

Alex fronça les sourcils.

La tête penchée sur le côté, la bouche toujours entrouverte, il se demandait s'il ne tenait pas là quelque chose.

\- Je sais où il est, chuchota-t-il.

Pressé, il était déjà en train d'enfiler la veste qu'il tenait jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Bougez pas. Restez avec Talia. J'arrive.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, l'arrêta Kieran.

\- Non. Je... c'était à moi d'aller le chercher. C'est à moi d'y aller.

\- Peter comprendra... il t'aime bien, tu sais.

\- C'est justement pour ça que c'est à moi d'y aller.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Retrouvé

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	91. Retrouvé

_Hello, hello,_

_Il s'agit donc de la dernière saynète, pour l'instant. We are family reviendra en septembre (ou fin août) pour... je ne sais pas combien de temps, certainement pas beaucoup de saynètes quand même. Il faudrait que je songe à dire au revoir à cette fic, donc..._

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**91 - Retrouvé**

Alex se gara comme un pied.

Vraiment comme un pied.

Heureusement que le parking était vide. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait enquiquiné un petit paquet de monde.

Et par « petit paquet » il fallait bien sûr comprendre « un groooos groooos grooooos paquet de monde ».

\- Peter ?

Le gamin était installé, en tailleur, contre le pied d'une table de pique-nique.

Celle qui, bien sûr, était la plus proche du terrain de basket.

Bien que Peter l'ait entendu (pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour l'entendre donc pour un loup-garou c'était mort) il resta sans réaction.

\- Peter ? Rappela Alex.

En un rien de temps, il mit à mal la distance entre le frère de Talia et lui.

Quelques grandes enjambées et c'était dans la poche.

Et hop !

\- Peter ? Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber, lui aussi, contre la table. Ça va ?

\- Tu m'as oublié.

Alex grimaça.

\- Désolé...

\- Papa aussi m'a oublié.

\- Peter...

\- Et maman.

\- Mon grand, murmura Alex. C'est pas ce que...

\- Et Tali'.

L'adulte ferma les yeux.

S'il s'en était voulu cinq minutes plus tôt (et il s'en était voulu cinq minutes plus tôt) sa culpabilité grimpa encore en flèche.

\- On ne t'a pas oublié, Peter.

\- Ah ouais ? Et t'appelles ça comment que vous m'ayez tous laissé en plan ?

Touché.

\- C'est...

\- Compliqué ? Supposa le plus jeune. Vous avez une raison ? J'm'en fiche.

Peter ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les serra de toutes ses forces.

La joue sur ses genoux, il veillait dorénavant à regarder dans la direction opposée.

\- J'veux rentrer à la maison.

\- Tu vas me laisser expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Non.

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

o o o

Les bras croisés, son sac posé à ses pieds, les yeux vers l'extérieur... Peter n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il était monté.

Toutes les tentatives d'Alex pour entamer une conversation s'étaient soldées par un échec. Et un cuisant, d'échec, s'il-vous-plaît !

Les sourcils du plus petit se froncèrent.

Il hésita à parler.

C'est qu'il en voulait vachement à Alex !

Sa curiosité était trop forte.

\- Pourquoi on va pas à la maison ?

\- Tu veux bien parler, maintenant ? S'amusa l'autre.

\- Non.

C'était pas gagné.

o o o

Peter gonfla les joues quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Il voulait rentrer à la maison, merde !

C'était pas compliqué à comprendre.

\- Tu descends ?

\- Non.

\- Peter, s'agaça Alex. Viens.

\- Non.

\- Peter.

\- Non. Je reste là.

Les bras croisés, toujours attaché, Peter était décidé à ne pas flancher.

Puis quoi encore ?

Alex n'était pas de cet avis.

Quelle surprise.

Il contourna la voiture, ouvrit la portière de son jeune beau-frère, le détacha et... le porta sur son épaule.

\- Repose-moi.

\- Non.

\- Repose-moi.

\- Non.

\- Aleeeeeeex. Repose-moi. Repose-moi sinon je hurle.

\- Bah hurle.

Si Alex pensait pouvoir gagner...

\- Lâchez-moi ! Cria Peter. Lâ-lâchez-moi.

L'adulte écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que l'autre était en train de se forcer à pleurer.

\- Me fais pas un coup pareil, Peter.

\- Repose-moi.

Il n'avait plus trop le choix.

À regret, il posa le petit loup-garou... qu'il tint par l'épaule, à la place.

\- Lâche-moi, Alex, siffla Peter.

Peter Hale... le gamin qui ose tenir tête à un mec de vingt piges passées mais qui se laisse faire sans broncher par des morveux de son âge.

La. Logique.

\- Suis-moi.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Nnnnnnnon.

Alex soupira.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il galérait autant avec Peter.

\- Tu sais pourquoi on est ici ?

\- Non et j'veux pas le savoir.

\- Talia a accouché.

D'un coup, Peter se redressa.

La bouche entrouverte, il regardait Alex, puis, ni une, ni deux... PAF ! Il se mit à courir vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

\- Peter ! Cria Alex. On est sur un parking, bon sang !

* * *

Prochaine saynète : _Ah ah ! Mystère et boule de schtroumpf_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	92. Pas-Derek

_Hello, hello,_

_Et revoilà We are family... pour un moment ou pas pour un moment, tout dépend_

_(un gros gros merci à Malh pour tes reviews, je ferais une réponse globale, histoire de ne pas t'envahir :D)_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**92 - Pas-Derek**

Les sourcils froncés, Peter regardait l'espèce de machin qui gigotait dans son berceau.

Comment Talia et Alex avaient-ils pu faire un bébé aussi moche ?

Ah non mais, en toute objectivité hein... le bébé était moche.

Archi-moche.

Il comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'entêtait à dire "oh quel beau bébé" alors que... bah il était moche, point.

C'était même pas comme si on pouvait les croire, hein, puisqu'on entendait leur cœur tressauter au mensonge.

Doués les gens !

\- Al' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi Derek est aussi moche ?

Alex cligna des yeux.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Un instant, Peter crut que l'autre allait s'exclamer :

\- AH ! Tu trouves aussi que Derek est moche ?

Mais même pas.

Tss !

Si on peut même plus faire confiance aux gens de confiance, mais où va le monde (à part droit dans le mur) ?

\- Peter, sourit Alex. Tu ne pourras pas éternellement appeler Laura Derek.

\- Si.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Ah j't'assure que si.

Alex n'alla pas plus loin.

Il connaissait le bougre, à force.

Il savait que ça pouvait durer longtemps.

o o o

\- M'maaaan, grogna Peter, depuis le milieu des escaliers. Y a Derek qu'arrête pas de chialer. J'arrive pas à dormir, moi.

\- Laura, corrigea automatiquement sa mère.

\- Ouais, Laura, Derek, Derek, Laura, j'veux dormiiiir, moi.

Son père, lui aussi devant la télévision, ne se retourna pas.

\- Et bien dors, Peter, on ne t'en empêche pas.

\- Non mais Derek si.

\- Laura, corrigea (toujours automatiquement) sa mère.

o o o

\- Talia ?

Les épaules de Talia s'affaissèrent.

Elle craignait le pire, de la part de cet enquiquineur sur pattes.

\- Pourquoi vous l'avez pas appelé Derek ?

Bingo.

T'façon, c'était simple, il fallait TOUJOURS se méfier de ce qu'allait dire ou demander Peter.

\- Tu... euh... c'est une fille, Peter.

\- Et ? Y a bien des filles qui s'appellent Alex. Ou des mecs qui s'appellent Alex. C'est qui qui est venu en premier ? Demanda le plus petit. Haaaan ! La question est limite plus difficile que celle de l'œuf et la poule, en fait.

Elle entendit Alex éclater de rire dans la pièce d'à-côté.

Rire, il savait faire. L'aider nettement moins.

Tss.

\- Euh...

\- C'est pas une réponse, ça, euh. En plus Laura c'est moche et c'est parce qu'elle a un prénom moche qu'elle est moche.

\- Peter... soupira-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Grmpf.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Gagatiseurs

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	93. Gagatiseurs

_Hello, hello,_

_Et revoilà We are family... pour un moment ou pas pour un moment, tout dépend_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**93 - Gagatiseurs**

Il était debout.

A moitié dans le couloir, à moitié dans la chambre.

Tout le monde était dans la chambre.

Tout le monde sauf lui.

Le bureau de Kieran avait été vidé.

Il avait rejoint celui de Hestia dans la pièce d'à-côté.

L'autre était devenu une chambre provisoire.

Ouais.

Elle avait vachement l'air provisoire, la belle chambre repeinte avec tout son mobilier impeccable.

Peter n'était pas dupe.

Pas. Dupe. DU TOUT.

Merci pour lui.

Donc Peter était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et regardait tout le monde gagatiser devant les adultes.

Il n'aimait pas les adultes.

Il aimait son père.

Il aimait sa mère.

Il aimait sa sœur (qui était devenue une adulte, maintenant).

Il aimait même Alex, ce qui n'était pas gagné au départ.

Mais bon... Alex comptait pas comme un vrai adulte.

\- Tu peux venir, chaton, sourit Talia.

Ça lui était venu un peu plus tôt.

Elle l'avait surnommé chaton et c'était resté.

Bah ouais, tant qu'à faire !

\- Non.

\- Peter, souffla Talia.

Ni une, ni deux, l'enfant tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Talia jeta un regard perplexe à Alex.

Qui haussa les épaules.

OK, il comprenait Peter la plupart du temps mais... HEY ! Peter restait un Hale, hein.

Allez comprendre ces machins-là à 100%

\- Je m'en occupe, murmura Kieran.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Sortir du placard

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	94. Sortir du placard

_Hello, hello,_

C'était la dernière saynète que j'avais en stock pour le moment. Je vais donc me refaire un stock au cours du mois d'octobre. We are family reviendra en novembre et, après ces saynètes-là, je passerai We are family en "complete". Cette fic aura déjà duré bien plus longtemps que prévu et il faut bien dire au revoir à mini-Peter à un moment.

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**94 - Sortir du placard**

\- Je m'en occupe, murmura Kieran.

Comme son fils juste avant, Kieran partit.

Sauf que pas comme son fils juste avant, lui avait été dans la chambre.

Et toc !

A pas de loups, il se dirigea vers la pièce où s'était enfermé Peter.

Il frappa une paire de fois, juste pour la forme car il ne doutait pas que Peter l'avait entendu.

Peter entendait presque toujours tout.

Autant sa sœur était meilleure quand il s'agissait de repérer les odeurs... autant Peter était meilleur pour entendre les gens. Et se rendre compte de minuscules détails.

Bon, OK, et entendre un peu quand même.

Kieran n'était cependant pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, quelque chose dont il puisse se réjouir, tout ça.

Son petit doigt lui soufflait que, si Peter était aussi bon, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, à l'école.

\- Mon grand ? Appela-t-il, passant la tête au travers la porte entrebâillée. Je peux entrer ?

\- Si je dis oui tu vas entrer. Si je dis non, tu aimeras pas que je dise non donc tu vas entrer pour savoir ce qui se passe.

Touché.

Talia aura un sacré bras droit.

\- Et donc je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, soupira Peter, blasé.

Avec un petit sourire, Kieran poussa la porte et entra.

Il perdit son sourire quand il vit où se trouvait Peter.

Ça faisait longtemps, tiens.

Il se serait bien passé d'une telle situation.

\- Sors de là, Peter.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais que si tu me dis non je vais vouloir que tu sortes pour savoir pourquoi tu dis non ?

\- Et si je dis oui tu voudras quand même savoir pourquoi j'étais dans le placard. J'veux pas sortir du placard.

Bon...

Ça avait le mérite d'être honnête.

\- Mais tu veux bien parler ?

\- Nàn.

\- Peter...

\- Mais je le ferai quand même.

\- Merci, sourit Kieran.

\- Si Tali fait ses cookies. Ou Alex. Alex aussi fait bien les cookies.

L'adulte éclata de rire.

Y en a un qui ne perdait définitivement pas le nord.

C'était bon signe.

Bon signe + mauvais signe = ...

Il en savait fichtre rien.

\- C'est du chantage.

\- Une proposition. Je parle si j'ai des cookies.

\- Et si y en a pas.

\- Bah je parle pas.

Élémentaire, mon cher.

\- Bien. J'irai leur demander.

\- Je parlerai quand tu leur auras demandé. Tu peux pas promettre à leur place.

Bordel.

Il allait étrangler ce gosse.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Sortir du placard

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	95. MTMETFQCTLT

_Hello, hello,_

BONNE ANNEE !

We are family revient pour quelques saynètes, après elles seront certainement plus ponctuelles (en fait, j'arrive pas à me convaincre de l'arrêter... malgré ma démotivation pour Teen Wolf en ce moment, j'arrive pas à me convaincre d'abandonner mini-Peter)

Du coup, raison de plus, si vous avez des idées, pour me les proposer :D

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans fanfiction - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**95 - ****MTMETFQCTLT**

Peter était installé sur le canapé.

En tailleur sur ce dernier, le pot de cookies dans un bras, un des-dits cookies dans la main opposée, le petit loup-garou dégustait les gâteaux bénis… et ignorait superbement les adultes.

Ah ah ! C'est qu'il redevenait intéressant, le Peter, une fois que le machin tout-moche-et-tout-frippé-qui-chiale-tout-le-temps (aussi communément appelé le MTMETFQCTLT mais, quand même, c'est pas très pratique de retenir toutes ces lettres) dormait à poings fermés.

Ou poings ouverts, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Tant que Pas-Derek dormait… Peter était content.

Bon. OK. Pas content-content-youpi-youpla-la mais… content.

Ou, en tout cas, moins mécontent.

Ouais, c'était surtout ça.

\- Peter ? Appela Kieran.

Pas de réponse.

\- Mon grand ? Tenta Hestia un peu après.

Rien.

\- Peteeeeer, essaya ensuite Talia.

Niet.

Les trois Hale décidèrent donc d'envoyer la cavalerie lourde.

Ils demandèrent à Alex de tenter sa chance.

Le Bêta de la meute Ito, entendant cela, regarda les Hale l'air de se dire « euuuuh… OK… » (pour info : il se disait totalement « euuuuh… OK »).

Il essaya malgré tout.

\- Peter ?

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je suis faible à ce point ? Demanda Peter, se tournant vers les trois autres qui attendaient juste derrière. Il fait partie des monstres qui ont créé Pas-Derek, j'vous signale.

Talia et Alex auraient pu mal le prendre.

Très mal le prendre, même.

Ils ne le firent pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de réflexion, maintenant. Merci Peter. Vraiment. Le môme avait eu le mérite de les rendre (presque) insensibles à ce genre de remarques.

Parce que c'était Peter. Voir suite des explications plus haut.

\- Je pensais que s'il avait les cookies, il acceptait de parler, marmonna Talia à son père.

\- C'était le deal.

\- Je parle, se défendit Peter. Je ne réponds pas aux questions mais je parle.

Trois paires d'épaules s'affaissèrent en même temps.

Seul Alex ne paraissait pas trop désemparé.

Debout auprès des Hale, il les regardait, surpris.

\- Sérieusement ? Ce genre de raisonnement vous étonne encore ?

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Mûres

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	96. Mûres

_Hello, hello,_

BONNE ANNEE !

We are family revient pour quelques saynètes, après elles seront certainement plus ponctuelles (en fait, j'arrive pas à me convaincre de l'arrêter... malgré ma démotivation pour Teen Wolf en ce moment, j'arrive pas à me convaincre d'abandonner mini-Peter)

Du coup, raison de plus, si vous avez des idées, pour me les proposer :D

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans fanfiction - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**96 - Mûres**

Peter avait peur de passer en seconde position, depuis l'arrivée de Pas-Derek.

Laura ! Elle s'appelle Laura ! Bon sang, si même elle commençait à appeler sa fille comme ça, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !

Donc Peter avait peur de passer en seconde position auprès de sa sœur, de son beau-frère, de ses parents, de tout le monde.

Le fait étant qu'il n'y avait pas de premier et de second… mais allez faire comprendre ça à un mini-loup de dix ans manquant cruellement de confiance en lui, malgré les apparences et ce qu'il essayait de faire croire aux misérables mortels qu'il côtoyait.

Talia avait donc proposé à Peter de l'accompagner pour l'habituelle cueillette de mûres.

Hestia et Kieran avaient bien essayé de convaincre leur aînée de trouver autre chose… rien y avait fait.

La louve voulait emmener son frère cueillir les mûres.

Elle allait le regretter mais bon.

o o o

\- Tali' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux m'attraper la branche, steuplait ?

\- Tu peux pas sauter pour l'attraper ?

Peter la regarda.

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, une petite grimace sur le visage, il réfléchissait si, oui ou non, il pouvait sauter pour l'attraper.

Il était quasiment sûr que la réponse attendue par sa sœur était un « bah si » (ou juste le « si »… ou juste le « bah » si elle s'attendait à sa mauvaise foi).

\- Non.

Elle soupira.

Bingo. « bah si / si / bah » étaient bien les réponses attendues.

\- Donc tu peux me l'attraper, dis ?

Re-soupir mais oui… elle pouvait.

o o o

\- TALIAAAAAAAAAA !

D'un petit frère calme, un peu ronchon et légèrement boudeur (« je boude pas ! j'exprime mon mécontentement par le silence le plus total et je croise les bras pour pas qu'ils pendouillent bêtement ») Talia était passée à complètement autre chose.

Elle n'était pas sûre de préférer la version « petit frère qui parle tout le temps, si vite qu'il n'est pas possible de tout suivre et qui considère que, pour chaque mûre mise dans le seau, il mérite d'en manger cinq ».

Mais ça… fallait pas lui dire, il risquerait de mal le prendre.

\- Oui ?

\- Elles sont trop bonnes, hein ! Hein ! Heiiiin !

\- De quoi ?

Peter la regarda, secoua la tête et roula des yeux.

\- Les bananes qu'on est en train de cueillir.

Ah. Ouais. Il parlait des mûres.

Plutôt logique mais… sait-on jamais, avec lui.

\- Pas la moindre idée, sourit-elle. J'en ai pas encore goûté.

Son cadet la fixa de nouveau, d'un drôle d'air.

Il finit par ricaner.

\- C'est ça, ouais.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas.

o o o

\- Bah dites donc… s'exclama Alex en voyant Talia et Peter revenir. Y en a deux qui vont pas manger ce soir.

\- Je. Suis. Mort, souffla Peter en s'affalant face contre coussin sur le canapé. J'ai mal au bide. J'ai trop mangééééé.

Talia sourit.

Alex aussi.

Ça fait du bien de voir Peter comme ça, et non en train de bouder et maugréer après Pas-Derek.

\- Toi aussi ? Demanda, tout sourire, Alex.

\- Quoi ?

Comme précédemment avec son frère, Talia ne comprit pas.

L'autre loup ricana quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Ton visage. Tu as de la mûre partout. J'en conclue que tu seras comme le petit monstre ce soir…

\- Suis pas un monstre, marmonna Peter, les pieds sur les jambes d'Alex. Suis adorable. M'assurais que les mûres étaient comestibles. C'était pour votre bien.

\- Tu m'en diras tant…

\- Grmpf.

Talia s'était brièvement éclipsée pour aller se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois… souffla-t-elle en revenant.

\- Bah voyons. Et c'est quoi, alors.

\- Il y avait du vent… et de la mûre.

\- Le vent te lançait des mûres au visage ? Proposa, moqueur, Alex.

Peter releva légèrement la tête pour regarder sa sœur.

Il ricana aussi.

\- Ouais. Et il en lançait dans ma bouche.

La louve foudroya son petit frère du regard.

\- Non. Mais j'avais toujours des cheveux dans la figure et j'essayais de les enlever.

\- Et la mûre ?

\- Sur mes doigts. Certaines m'explosaient entre les mains…

Alex secouait la tête.

Il n'en dit pas plus.

Pas besoin.

Il était clair qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Comme un grand

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	97. Comme un grand

_Hello, hello,_

Oui j'ai oublié la semaine dernière... et hier... et oui vous pouvez m'envoyer des mangues dans la figure pour me punir

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans fanfiction - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**97 - Comme un grand**

Peter ne voulait pas rester à l'étude.

Pas ce soir.

Ni les autres soirs, en fait, mais surtout pas ce soir.

Ça ne lui disait rien.

Il était donc sorti en même temps que tous les autres élèves.

Son sac de cours en bandoulière sur l'épaule, les biscuits (ceux qu'il avait pensé à glisser dans son sac avant de partir, le matin) dans une main, son casque sur les oreilles et son mp3 dans la poche… il partait pour une aventure.

Il se sentait comme Bilbo avant de rejoindre les nains de Thorin : enthousiaste et un peu craintif.

Ses parents allaient le tuer, quand ils sauront.

Alex et Talia aussi.

Pas grave !

Il mourait en ayant vécu une aventure. Y avait pire, nàn ?

o o o

Oui.

Il y avait effectivement pire que mourir après avoir vécu une aventure.

Se paumer au beau milieu de son aventure.

Aventure qui, quand même, rappelons-le, se passe sur le chemin qu'il emprunte tous les jours, deux fois par jour, depuis plusieurs années.

La honte intergalactique.

Peter était assis sur le bord de la route.

Ça devait faire des heures que son casque était retourné auprès de ses cahiers (son mp3 n'avait plus de pile. Il avait oublié d'en prendre au cas où. Mais pour sa défense : en voiture, le trajet paraissait carrément plus court) et il s'ennuyait.

Le petit loup-garou, perdu dans ses pensées (faites de « je vais me faire tuer, lalala »), sursauta quand une voiture s'arrêta devant lui.

Prudemment, il recula de quelques pas.

Avant de se dire que, quitte à être prudent, autant l'être jusqu'au bout et foncer dans la forêt (tout est relatif, dans la vie).

\- Attends, gamin ! L'appela-t-on.

Il ne se retourna pas.

Pas fou, l'asticot.

\- Je te ramène au poste.

Tss.

Peter avait envie de rentrer chez lui, pas d'envoyer son courrier !

\- Je suis l'adjoint Stilinski, se présenta la voix à quelques mètres derrière lui (l'humain trichait avec ses grandes jambes, voila tout). Je peux te montrer mon badge, si tu veux bien te retourner et t'arrêter.

Il pesa le pour et le contre.

Pour : c'était peut-être vrai.

Il en avait raz le popotin d'attendre comme un clampin sur le bord de la route.

Peut-être que le prochain lui proposera des bonbons ; or, les bonbons, c'est carrément plus louche qu'un badge de flics ; ou des piles pour son mp3 (encore que, là, ça pourrait être un medium donc il saurait qu'il est un loup-garou, conclurait qu'il est soit un Hale soit un Ito et le ramènerait chez l'un ou chez l'autre.)

Contre : si ça tombait, tout ça c'était du flan. S'il s'arrêtait, l'humain le rattraperait et… bon, ses parents avaient jamais voulu dire ce qui se passait après le « et » mais Peter avait vu suffisamment de films pour savoir que ça devait inclure des clowns ou des licornes (et, bon sang, il détestait les licornes encore plus que les clowns.)

Peter s'arrêta mais se tint prêt à recourir.

Voire à sortir les griffes.

Un petit _SHLAK_ en pleine gorge et le tour est joué ; hasta la vista, baby.

o o o

\- A quoi tu pensais, bon sang ! S'énerva Kieran au commissariat. Peter, tu peux me dire à quoi tu pensais !

\- Oui.

\- Donc ? Insista le loup.

\- Vaut mieux pas que je le dise. Tu vas t'énerver encore plus.

L'adjoint, debout derrière le père du gamin, sourit à cette réponse.

Puis pria tous les saints possibles pour que ses futurs enfants n'aient pas une telle répartie.

À moins d'un changement radical, il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à garder son sérieux.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul.

Stilinski vit les épaules de monsieur Hale se détendre légèrement.

\- Bon sang, Peter… n'importe qui aurait pu passer à la place de l'adjoint, tu t'en rends compte, j'espère ?

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai couru, au début.

Vraiment… ne jamais avoir un gosse pareil.

Kieran souffla et alla prendre Peter dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as fait grand, mon peur, tu sais.

\- Euh… je sais surtout que les mots sont pas dans l'ordre, marmonna Peter, a voix étouffée par la veste de son père.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Frère et soeur

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


	98. Frère et soeur

_Hello, hello,_

_Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans fanfiction - review anonyme_**_  
_

* * *

Qui sera étonné si je dis que Teen Wolf, et tout ce qui va avec, ne m'appartient pas ? Personne ? Bien... tant mieux alors

* * *

**98 - Frère et soeur**

Talia était garée sur le parking devant l'école.

Les yeux rivés sur l'horloge de sa voiture, elle se demandait quand son frère pointerait le bout de son nez.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter.

Juste un peu, hein. Mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas une raison.

Alex n'arrêtait pas de lui téléphoner pour lui demander des trucs.

Où est le pyjama bleu de Laura.

Et son doudou renard.

Ah ! Non ! Pas le renard ! Elle l'aime pas, sauf quand c'est Peter qui lui donne lorsqu'elle est au lit. Évidemment que c'est Peter qui donne un renard à une petite louve. Quel autre tordu pourrait faire ça ?

Où est son ourson, du coup ?

Ou, tiens, où est la girafe. Elle aimait bien aussi la girafe, non ? Ah. Non. C'était la peluche qu'ils lui offraient pour Noël, au temps pour lui.

Donc il fait comment ?

Est-ce qu'il doit lui donner à manger avant ou après la mettre au lit ?

La changer même si elle n'en a pas besoin besoin ? C'est sûr qu'il peut pas juste lui demander gentiment (important le gentiment) de faire dans sa couche avant qu'il la mette au lit ? Elle comprend pas ? Sûr de sûr ? Oui. Dommage.

A force… Talia se posait des questions.

Alex faisait-il exprès de l'appeler pour lui poser les questions les plus stupides possibles ou alors le faisait-il exprès ? (ça revient au même ? et alors ?)

Connaissant l'énergumène… les doutes étaient permis.

\- L'est où, la moche ?

Talia soupira.

Elle s'interrogea silencieusement. Qu'aurait-elle préféré ? Que son frère parle de « Pas-Derek » encore une fois ? Qu'il se réjouisse de l'absence de sa nièce ? Qu'il s'en inquiète ?

Bon, clairement, elle aurait préféré qu'il s'en inquiète… c'était totalement con de penser ça.

\- Alex s'en occupe.

\- Pourquoi c'est pas toi ? J'veux dire… Alex aurait pu venir me chercher.

Peter lança son sac de cours sur la banquette arrière (en plein dans le siège auto de Laura. YAY!)

\- Je voulais venir te chercher, pour une fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peter… soupira Talia.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tout va bien ?

Le plus jeune loup, les yeux rivés vers les grilles de l'école, tourna légèrement la tête vers son aînée. Il la regardait du coin de l'œil et haussa les épaules.

\- Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Je sais.

\- Quand tu ne réponds pas aux questions, tu sais que ça n'est pas rassurant, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'inquiète toujours quand tu fais ça, et je ne suis pas seule.

\- Donc, au fond, ça répond plus ou moins à la question.

Le petit sourire en coin de Peter ne trompait personne… et surtout pas sa sœur, habituée.

Talia gesticula sur son siège et essaya (et réussit, aussi, fallait le dire) de se tourner pour fixer son frère.

\- Bon sang, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Un p'tit coup

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé ; si vous avez aimé (ou pas)_

_**Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez surtout pas ! **_

_J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil). __Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

_A bientôt !_

_Skayt_


End file.
